


生活

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 82,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 设定：站街然，散工昀，攻受在各种意义上都绝对没有逆警告：站街拉客不接客，女装，脏话，低俗用语
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56
Collections: 作者自荐篇目





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：站街然，散工昀，攻受在各种意义上都绝对没有逆  
> 警告：站街拉客不接客，女装，脏话，低俗用语

两个人第一次见面不是在一个很好的契机。昏暗的巷子里传出打骂的声音，一身惨白的护士服配着凌乱的黑发，再加上显露凶光的狼眼，简直现场版午夜凶铃。无辜路过的张若昀本就怕黑，再被那女人一瞪一吓，顿时大叫撞在电线杆上。

但好在妖魔鬼怪都只是封建迷信，待女人走出光明后张若昀大松一口气，摸摸自己的小心脏忍不住翻了个白眼。

“大晚上的，想吓死人吗……”

歪七扭八地躺在墙边的男人不知晕过去了没有，反正张若昀那一句轻飘飘的吐槽大概是没进到他耳中。眼间那人一点动静没有，生怕惹事的张若昀赶紧收了视线想离开，却一转就看到女人挡在了面前。

差点又被吓出声的张若昀一句脏话憋在喉头，他低骂着捂住胸口后退一步，不客气地瞪了眼女人，却觉得哪里不对，看真些才发现是她假发歪了。

“玩吗？”

然而张若昀正犹豫着要不要开口提醒，女人却突然打断了他。一时没反应过来的人哈了一声，瞅着女人的模样好像还是哪里不对劲。

“我问你玩不玩，手炮嘴炮打炮一条龙全都有。”

女人不耐烦地问，同时上下扫视张若昀，突然好像看到了什么，烦躁地啧了一声竟直接骂道：

“操，你他妈玩过了？”

发愣的张若昀不知女人是怎么看出来的，但他知道之前的违和感在哪了。这穿着护士装戴着假发的高个子根本就是个男的！完全没修过的眉毛比他的还浓，嘴唇边缘隐约还可以看到胡青，但最暴露的还数他脖子上的喉结，轮廓惊人的形状叫看惯了大老爷们的张若昀都有些惊叹。

这女装……也太他妈不敬业了吧？

张若昀龇牙咧嘴地嫌弃着，赶人般摆摆手绕开“女人”。“女人”自知做不成男人生意，倒也没有纠缠，只是回头对着他急促的身影大喊一句：

“下次记得找我啊！”

这回“女人”的语气听起来倒是没刚才那样烦躁，声线好像也故意调得清亮了些，在寂静的夜里如同一抽划开了空气，落在心上却没有预料的刺疼，反而痒痒的叫人直想挠。一时怀疑自己得病的张若昀赶紧小跑两步消失在转角，渐渐安静下来的街边像是换了副面孔，阴暗无声的再度冒出一些蛰伏的身影。

彼时“女人”瞥到巷子里有些动静，回头一看男人还没晕死过去，立刻抬脚又是狠踹。这回男人直接磕墙上撞出血来，“女人”厌恶地朝他吐出唾沫，这才收手回到对面的巷子里。

路上他一把拽下歪扭的帽子和假发，踩着粗跟皮鞋的脚步熟练地跨过破烂不堪的砖头路。密集排布在巷道一侧的小民房间间大门虚掩，乱七八糟的红灯绿光透过清薄的纱布映在门前的小路上。寻欢或悲哀的叫声此起彼伏，从一楼到二楼直至破旧的天台，每一个借着灯光映在墙上的影子都是一场场现实的交易，没有什么男欢女爱，只是生活所需的你情我愿。

在这种环境里长大的“女人”早就习惯了这一切，没读过书没上过学的他不知道改变的意义何在，电视机里总是闪花的景象于他而言完全就是另一个世界，与他无关，他也不感兴趣。

“欸刘昊然？你今天这么早放工？”

路过一家铁门半开的屋子前，刘昊然被一个年纪相仿的“女人”叫住。和他一样，此人也是靠男扮女装外出招客，不过他们走的不是一个路线。刘昊然偏向日系清纯打扮，“女人”偏向欧美浮夸妆扮。但说实话，每次看他顶着一头金黄大波假发，刘昊然都怀疑他到底能不能招到客。

“半路遇到个不长眼的，没心情了。”一想到方才巷子里那个想对他动手的男人，刘昊然就一口恶气又涌上。只见他厌恶至极地骂着吐了口唾沫，顺手接过“女人”递来的烟点上，然后就和他一起靠在门边抽了起来。

便宜劣质的烟草烧起来总是带着一股焦苦，吸进嘴里呛喉又辣肺，但偏偏时间长了还叫人有些上瘾。刘昊然一边大口抽烟一边看着焦黑的烟头，灰白的雾气从他口鼻吹出，然后穿过被风掀起的门帘飘进屋里。

亮着红灯的屋内毫无动静，一个个看不清模样的家具仿佛黑块杂乱地堆在周围。刘昊然有些好奇地抬了抬下巴，眼神询问“女人”里面是怎么一回事。

“嗨，没啥事。”被看穿了窘境的“女人”假笑一声，摆摆手便当结束了这个话题。刘昊然知道他不想说，毕竟没有人愿意在别人面前自揭伤疤，所以收回了视线不再追问。

一根短烟很快就抽得只剩下烟头。刘昊然丢下滤嘴接着捶了下“女人”的肩膀，丢下一句“走了”便离开。“女人”在身后扯着大嗓门嚷嚷着“下次别忘了请我抽”，刘昊然气笑着回骂一句“抠死你算了”，却没有收到预料中的回嘴。一时好奇的他下意识回头，却见“女人”已经抱住了不知何时出现的一个年轻男人。两人热切又暧昧地靠在门边激吻，可被抱着男人却突然剜了他一眼。

“操！”顿时激出一声脏话的刘昊然赶紧收回了视线，一边抖掉身上的鸡皮疙瘩，一边快步回到自己的住处。

亮着黄灯的家门只是虚掩着，刘昊然拉开生锈的铁门，无视亮灯处传来的男女交合声直接回了房间拿衣服洗澡。一年到头也不用一次的热水器基本不敢再开，挂在墙上的莲蓬头也因为许久没换早就变得发黄堵塞。不过洗了这么多年该习惯的早就习惯了，刘昊然闭着眼站在莲蓬头下快速清洗身体，挤下一坨记不清到底是洗发水还是沐浴露的东西直接从头洗到脚，然后一冲一擦就当完事离开了浴室。

换下的衣服被他丢进了客厅一个堆满衣物的盆里，随后潮湿的毛巾被他夹到了堆满杂物的阳台处。脱皮的冰箱在角落里轰轰地制造噪音，不通风的屋里到处都是性和烟和酒的味道。好不容易冲过澡清爽了一些的身体被闷得又燥热起来，刘昊然果断拿出一瓶冰啤酒咬掉瓶盖大灌一口，顺手关了客厅里闪烁发黄的电灯回到房间。但在路过隔壁屋的时候他还是抬手拍了一下门，也不管里面的人吓没吓萎就喊道：

“老子睡了！你要接客自己找去！”

“操！”房门内传来一声女人的怒骂。但刘昊然就当没听到一样直接回房。片刻后隔壁屋传来了穿衣起床的动作，看样子还是早泄了的男人很快就离开了屋子，随后一阵剧烈的敲门声在刘昊然门上响起，伴随着女人愤怒的一句“一晚上就一个妈的你想吃西北风啊”，倒是叫刘昊然躺得更加舒服了。

许是拍疼了的女人很快就停下了动作，她骂咧着走进浴室洗了澡，又去客厅里捡起那只穿了一下的护士服丢回椅子上，接着打开冰箱开了瓶冰啤酒，一边大口灌着一边回到自己房间摸脸擦手。这时冷静了一些后女人似乎想到了什么，起身又来到刘昊然房前敲了敲他的门，仿佛要跟他谈心一般轻声细语地问：

“你是不是又被看上了？”

刘昊然没理她，只是打开了床头的一本杂志挑着顺眼的裸女开始手打飞机。

门外的女人见他不回答就知道自己猜到了，想了想便算是安抚道：“唉你心情不好那我们今天就不干呗，但你也别太犟，最近钱花得差不多，再不来客水电费都要交不起了。”

刘昊然闻言翻了个白眼，直接抓起枕边的一个纸包朝门口扔去。突然的闷响吓得女人浑身一跳，但很快她就猜到什么开门捡起了那个纸包。磨破的边角处漏出了一些熟悉的红色，女人兴奋地撕开包装拿出里面的钞票，这才想起自己的钱一直都放在男人这里保管着，顿时笑开了颜随他喜欢去。

不过这天生爱八的嘴还是管不好，看着刘昊然藏在被里的动作就又忍不住怂恿他出去接客。反正花钱买淫的又不只男人，虽然女客数量不多，但能赚一点是一点啊。

“妈的给钱还堵不住你的嘴！”刘昊然怒骂着抓起手边的杂志扔过去，女人这才吓得赶紧关门回房，再不敢多说一句有的没的。顿时没了心思的刘昊然草草几下弄了出来，随便用纸擦了擦便戴上耳机躺下睡觉。

从小听到大的邓氏金曲咿呀着从耳机里传出，温婉的女声波动着他冰冷刚硬的神经，虽然不至于能唤醒他的什么情绪，但还是因为过于熟悉渐渐让他放松下来。这些闭着眼睛都能随口哼出的曲调是隔壁那个女人的最爱，每当她一个人对着镜子搔首弄姿，就总喜欢拿着一个破卷梳轻声哼唱。也只有那个时候，刘昊然能从她眼里看到一些流动的光，就好像浑浊的夜空里一两颗残存的星，在密布的乌云之间苟延残喘。他想，唱歌的时候大概就是女人最快乐的时刻。能让她沉浸在歌曲中的悲欢喜乐，幻想着不属于自己的另一段人生。

有的时候，她唱着唱着还会自己哭出来，却又马上用手擦掉眼泪以笑掩盖，然后问蹲坐在一旁的小时候的他饿不饿，想不想吃泡面。其实刘昊然一直搞不懂，为什么女人总觉得泡面是一种可以当做奖品的东西。他们家虽然落魄，但在巷子里也算得上是富人。青菜肉饭想吃就吃，夏天热了还能吹吹空调叹世界。可女人总是把泡面当成宝贝，只有很偶尔的时候会拿出来享用。刘昊然想她大概是脑子有点问题，不过这东西味道确实不错，虽然同个口味吃多了想吐，但换着口味来他还挺乐意，而且汤的味道很好，光闻着就比女人熬的那些乱七八糟的药好多了。

后知后觉发现自己又想起从前事的刘昊然有些烦躁地啧了一声，睡意渐起的他摘掉耳机丢在一旁，迎着窗外昏黄的灯光和零散的人声缓缓睡了过去。

做夜场的地方白天时候总是很安静。因昨晚睡得早所以今天也醒得早的刘昊然换了身干爽的男装独自出门去吃早餐。已经穿了些年还从未换过的衣服被洗得越来越薄，破着小洞的拼接处只要稍一用力就能直接撕开。先前已经听过好几次线头撕裂声的刘昊然觉得不能再继续将就，毕竟也是个要脸的人，衣服短些料子差些都没关系，他妈半路裂裆了可不行。于是街头吃过早餐后，刘昊然便啃着出锅的油条往集市那儿走。

小地方里的市场全都没有成形的档口，大家都是凭着多年来不成文的默契占据着自己的那一块小地儿。甭管您是本地还是外来，只要想做生意就得守规矩，不然街尾那条堆垃圾的臭巷随时欢迎您。

太阳已经上头的时间说早也不算早，因此赶卖菜肉的摊贩基本走光。空空的街头只见散落了不少菜叶肉屑，被团成一个个布包的用具用砖石压在地上，作为标志各自占据着一方地头。流窜在街头的老鼠苍蝇争相抢夺着为数不多的粮食，尚未散去的摊贩一边诟谇着驱赶一边大声吆喝行走路过的行人。早已经不新鲜的肉块带着干涸的血迹散发阵阵肉臭，被捡剩的菜果个个歪瓜枣裂让人毫无食欲。刘昊然皱着眉边看边嫌弃，嘴里的油条都被衬得十分油腻一点不香。他负气地收回视线草草咬了两口，反手一扔就把东西丢进了路边的垃圾堆。

走过街头的肉菜摊后紧跟着就是买杂货的地方。用木板架起的桌子上密密麻麻摆满了各种小玩意，从锅碗瓢盆到古董玉器，仿佛只要是长得有模有样的都能被他们丢上桌摆卖。刘昊然有些不屑地冷笑一声，随便扫了两眼就匆匆路过接着往后走。

临近街尾的时候总算看到挂卖衣服的地方，此时正热闹着的生意也让这个地方看着比方才遇见的有意思多。暂时不急着决定的刘昊然点了根烟叼着先逛了逛，大致比对过几家店铺的款式和风格后才回头挑了间还算顺眼的。堆在桌上的基本都是一些被翻乱的上衣，有长有短有厚有薄，不过基本都是做工一般或者沾了污渍的衣服。刘昊然皱眉扫了一眼后果断放弃这堆垃圾，然后抬眼看向挂在架子上的一排排上衣，挑了半天后用手指了指角落的一件白底印花短袖，示意老板取下来让他看看。

还算厚实的料子摸着柔软，简单的图案也不花俏。刘昊然颇为满意地放在身前比了比，感觉尺寸合适后直接让老板收起装袋，然后又看了眼一旁挂着的几条裤子，指了一条黑色的抽绳运动裤让他拿来看看。

“这件你穿肯定好看！”热情的老板口甜地夸道，刘昊然似笑非笑地勾了勾嘴角，丢下烧尽的烟蒂接过裤子比了比长度。其实他买衣服不算挑剔，毕竟脸摆在那儿，怎么折腾都是好看的。只不过他长得太高，一双腿更是抽长，所以想买到合适的尺寸不是那么简单。但好在今天运气不错，看上的一条裤子就刚好适合。心情不错的刘昊然便懒得犹豫直接结账，而老板似乎也看出了他买的舒心，便又取下来另外一条中裤趁机向他推销。刘昊然心里暗骂果然是会做生意的老狐狸，他刚才不过不经意多看了这裤子一眼，这人就猜到他可能喜欢。不过拿在手里的布料确实质量尚可，款式简简单单倒也很是顺眼。既然买开了那就干脆一块买了吧，反正再过几日这天肯定更热，弄条短裤穿穿也不算什么。爽快应了的刘昊然抽出一张红钞丢在摊面上，接过衣服就准备逛逛铺子然后回家。

从集市出去回到街边能看到有几家装修简陋的商铺开着。最近的一家是做棉被生意的，搁门口就搭了一个大大的台子，上面摆满了已经受托弹好的棉被，店里还架了一大张床，此刻老板正忙碌着在里面弹棉花。而棉被铺隔壁的是两家卖粮油的地方，明面上铺子是分开的，但实际后面都通着，是一家老板做的两家生意。靠近棉被铺这一侧的主营鸡蛋油酱，另一边则是五谷干粮。像这种半月不开工，开工吃半月的铺子大多数时候都比较安静，老板每天不是坐在门口乘凉下棋就是喝茶八卦，也就偶尔有人来送货的时候能感觉到还是在干正事的。

至于在米铺旁的这最后一家店铺，大概就是整条街上生意最火红的小超市。摆在门口的一个立式冰箱嗡嗡直响，紧跟在后面的几个大冰柜塞满了吃喝。一旁的架子形形色色堆放着垃圾食品，靠墙的地方还有不少口味各异的泡面肉食。如果仔细看你还能发现柜台旁折叠放了几张小桌和小凳，贴满了广告的台面上写着一张简陋至极的菜单。其实这里是镇上散工最喜欢聚集的地方，每到下午放工时候，他们总爱坐在门口喝着啤酒剥花生，到了饭点就让老板泡几个泡面或者下一点速冻饺子，然后就这么边侃边喝一直待到深夜。

刘昊然晚上拉客的时候偶尔会到这里来逛逛，但一般喝高了的人都喜欢成堆上，女人一张嘴两个洞伺候不了那么多，所以大多数时候刘昊然也就是走走过场，混个脸熟。不过最近一段时间他确实没怎么到这边来了，也不知道之前混熟了的面孔有没有被别家的人勾走，干脆今晚再来看看，顺便物色一下新客让女人换换口味。

这么想着刘昊然把一堆零嘴和啤酒抱到了柜台上，然后又跟老板了要了包烟，一边等着他算钱一边点了一根先抽着。

这时一辆小卡从街口开进停在了米铺前。刘昊然好奇地回头看了一眼，只见一个穿着灰色衣服的男人从驾驶座上下来打开挡板卸货。他挑眉看着男人的模样，只觉好像有些熟悉。直到看清鼻尖那颗痣时才想起他是昨晚见到的那个男人。顿感凑巧的刘昊然忍不住多看了他几眼，男人戴着手套把米袋搬到拖车的动作有些笨拙，冒了汗的脸水晶晶的看着还挺嫩。刘昊然轻佻地想着，视线顺着他的汗珠往下，很快就注意到单薄的布料下藏了一双丰满的奶子。不觉有些惊奇的刘昊然挑了挑眉毛，下意识地就往他腰和腿和屁股上看，一直到超市老板开口才赶紧回神。

还是第一次看男人看得走神的刘昊然忍不住在心里暗骂了一声，正准备拿起东西赶紧回家却被突然进门的男人挡住了去路。带着一身汗意的男人熟稔地和老板打着招呼买水喝，结过账后才意识身边站了个人，便赶紧出去给他让路。意识到男人没认出自己的刘昊然一时竟不知道该庆幸还是生气，他皱眉咬着烟快步经过男人离开小卖部，却半路突然想到男人身上似乎一点儿汗臭都没有。顿时被自己吓到的刘昊然呸一声吐掉了烟，用力甩甩头把男人连同一身鸡皮疙瘩一起抖了下去。

而完全不知刚才发生了什么的张若昀脑子里还想着接下来的工作，他匆匆喝了两口水就回到车上把车开回城里。但说是城里，其实就是这个镇子的隔壁，步行距离一小时，开车几分钟。那边的环境也就跟这边差不多，只是多了些像样的铺子和饭馆子，还有一个专门供货的菜肉小市场，让他趁机混了个送货的散活，每天游走在两个地方来来回回，积少成多地赚着够过日子的生活费。但面上装得再好，小地方的落后本质还是不变。每当太阳落下，白天伪装起来的面具就会被摘下，各色寄生于黑暗的色情、赌博甚至毒品行业争相露出爪牙。所以尽管城里条件要好些，张若昀还是宁愿待在这小镇里头。起码这边没有那么多金钱带来的荼毒，就算是堕落，相较之下也更干净一些。

抓紧时间在午饭之前又送了两趟货的张若昀基本已经把昨晚的开销赚回来了，日子过得还算宽裕的他在小食店点了个小炒配饭，期间又要了一罐啤酒小酌几口，然后回到停在暗巷的车上午睡片刻，一直到下午一点才又开车接着跑货。这样马不停蹄地一直忙到下午四点左右，总算送完最后一批货的张若昀在店家那边行了个方便，接过工钱后他把车一路开回自己的住处停在隐蔽处，锁好车门几番检查后才拉下布蓬盖住，然后回屋冲了澡准备洗菜吃饭。

张若昀住的地方是一个临时搭建的板房，最初其实是一个工地的员工宿舍，但后来因为工程不了了之，这地方就直接荒废成了废墟。后来是当时的包工头将这板房重新修整了一下，把原本两层六间的屋子改成了一层三间的格局当做住房出租。现在这三间屋子都已经住满了人，一家是以前在工地里干过的工人和他的一家三口，一家是和张若昀差不多同时搬进来的孤家寡人。三家屋子虽然紧挨着，不过几乎没有来往，最多是出门见到的时候互相打个招呼。

洗过澡后张若昀换了一身干净清爽的短袖中裤，脏衣服直接丢到二手洗衣机里面清洗。新鲜的五花切成薄片后混着尖椒咸菜下锅爆炒，洗净的青菜配着生蒜简单料理。然后拿出刚买的馒头和冰冻的啤酒，就着收音机里流行音乐简单地解决掉晚饭。

饭后收拾好桌子又洗干净碗的张若昀把囤起来的脏水拿到门外直接倒进荒草地里，随后回到屋内放下水桶，确认手机钥匙钱包都在身上后锁门离开，借着微弱的路灯照明重新回到集市上。

落后的小地方夜晚总是特别长。太阳下山之后，除了集市旁那个亮灯的小超市，其他地方几乎看不到有人走动。但张若昀知道这一切都是表面的假象，对于那些隐藏在暗处的巷道来说，此刻才正要开始热闹。

今晚的小超市聚集了不少人，张若昀到的时候，熟悉的酒友都已经喝过一轮，此刻正抱着前来招客的小姐聊骚。他在酒友的呼唤下加入了这场酒局，先是接过他们递来的啤酒自罚一瓶，然后又陪着他们喝上半轮，期间从原本正在进行的生意话题说到了他今天的收入，然后又借着酒意和身边小姐的挑逗聊起了昨晚的事情，一下就把气氛带入了午夜红场。

这时，已经半醉的人开始连同隔壁几桌的客人一起喧闹起来。尚且还留了一丝清醒的张若昀勾着唇好笑地看他们出丑，同时带了点别的心思物色在场的小姐，犹豫着今晚要不要也找一个开销一下。而就在他有些失望地觉得都看不上眼时，突然听到身后炸开了一片哨声和欢呼声。喝醉的人高笑着嘲讽又调侃，一口一个“昊然弟弟”听得张若昀莫名其妙又十足好奇。

于是他忍不住转身朝闹处看去，却被熟悉的纯白护士装惊得当场呆成了木头。这会显然好好收拾过自己的男人戴着干净整洁的护士帽和齐肩黑色假发，灯光下隐约闪光的脸好像还上了妆，越发白皙的皮肤衬得他双唇粉嫩扮相诱人，尽管脖子上的喉结还是那样令人感觉突兀，但再看看他纤细的窄腰和修长的双腿，再多的违和都比不上瞬间腾起的欲望。不料男人还有这样一面的张若昀惊得眼睛都一大一小，他看着他熟练地卖弄脸上的笑容调戏路过的男人，却又在对方意欲动手的时候骂着脏话阴狠拒绝。如此熟练的角色转换自然得像是与生俱来的能力，然而看他藏在每一丝笑意背后的冷意，张若昀就知道他实际反感这种行为。尤其是那些人恶意调侃他时。

“昊然我看你就别犟了，干脆学学你妈一起卖——！？”

突然爆头的啤酒瓶吓得喧闹的人顿时寂静。面无表情的刘昊然丢下手里的残骸点了根烟，一边用力地踩着男人的下体一边啐道：“他妈还轮不到你教我怎么做人。”说完他直接一口唾沫吐在男人身上，然后不屑地扫了一圈围观的众人，一脸演够了戏不想再装地不耐烦道：“老娘今晚要开大，最多五人可轮可群，有钱想玩的跟我走。”

“等等，计时还是计次？”

刘昊然转头看了问话的人一眼，答道：“酒店包夜一人五百。”

“操！她怎么不直接去抢？”

“老娘身价多少自己去问问。”刘昊然骂着又啐了一口，“没钱玩就别他妈嚷嚷。”

“你妈现在真打算三年不开张，开张吃三年啊？她就是长再好看也三四十岁了，自己值多少钱心里没点逼数吗？”

“操你妈的爱玩玩不玩滚！”

刘昊然突然的暴怒让气氛变得极其尴尬，方才还喧闹的众人此刻鸦雀无声，可僵持并没有持续太久，很快动心的米铺老板就默默举起了手，紧接着陆续也有一些人跟着举手。顿时挑事的男人就脸上挂不住地愤然离席。刘昊然睨了他一眼不屑地冷笑，歪头示意举手的四人跟他一起走。

这时一直看戏的张若昀突然被撞了一下，毫无防备的他直接骂着一屁股坐在了地上，抬头就和回头的刘昊然直接对上了眼。没想到再次遇到男人的刘昊然一时有些愕然，但很快就收回了视线快步离开。而莫名出丑的张若昀又糗又怒地起身踹了酒友一脚，厉声质问他无缘无故发什么疯。

“不是……这不是想提醒你一块跟去呗。”被踹的酒友讨好地凑到张若昀身边笑了笑，装作和他很亲密地勾着他的肩小声道，“那小子的老娘是镇上最好的妓女，你别听刚才那几个男的瞎说，她虽然年纪有点大，但保养得特别好，要样有样，要身材有身体，酒店包夜五百一晚真的不亏。”

“操。”还是第一次听酒友帮着招揽生意的张若昀气笑了出声，“你说得这么好你他妈怎么不去？”

“唉，你又不是不知道我手头紧，哪像张哥您啊。”酒友说着说着便淫笑了出声，那恶心人的语调寒得张若昀直接一手推开了他打断。

“谢你的好意了，但我不爱跟别人一起玩。”张若昀说着拍了拍身上的泥灰，看着刘昊然离开的背影好像有点若有所思。

最后到底没物色到人选的张若昀陪着酒友们又喝了几轮就回去了，其实主要还是因为刘昊然那事一闹弄得他都没心思了。不过说来也奇怪，既然刘昊然的女装被这么多人拆穿了，他干嘛还非得穿女装呢，不仅膈应自己还容易招惹麻烦。不过他仔细打扮确实挺好看，不发飙的时候纯得一逼，再笑笑就更不得了了。可能就是因为这个原因才一直女装吧，毕竟男人都是视觉生物，下半身可从来不听脑子使唤。

这么想着张若昀突然记起了昨晚刘昊然的那句话，那个声线怎么说呢，要是配上他今晚调戏别人时的笑容，还真那么有点让人……操，我他妈想啥呢！后知后觉的张若昀呸呸呸地把这些奇怪想法从脑子里赶出去，脚上生风地就一路疾走回到了家。

说来也是有趣，不知是不是那晚的想法让张若昀潜意识里想和刘昊然保持距离，导致他接下来好一阵子都在走过两人初见的那段路时打醒了十二分精神，警惕着任何一个疑似刘昊然的人。可奇怪的是自从那天在小超市见过刘昊然后，张若昀就再没有看到过护士装打扮的人出现在街上。起先他以为可能是换了衣服，便开始留意街边人的长相。然而几天过去，他才发现刘昊然根本就不在人群里。这时，张若昀才想起那天超市前男人说过的话，“开张吃三年”——他老娘估计这阵子都没在接客，他自然就不会来拉客了。

莫名有点吃味的张若昀皱眉啧了出声。他停在初见的那个巷口前歪头往里看了看，见一个人都没有就又往对面稍热闹的一点的巷子看去。然而这一望立刻吸引了很多人的关注，本来在他停下的时候就已经有人开始蠢蠢欲动，如今见他好奇地往这边看，他们自然觉得有戏地纷纷朝他迎上来。眼看着自己成了焦点的张若昀暗叫不好，理性的警告让他想立刻离开这里，但是莫名的自尊却又让他拉不下面子逃跑。于是就在他犹豫之时，热情的小姐们就已经将他团团围住，一边朝他卖弄风姿一边去挑逗他的身体。

然而此刻确实没有这方面想法的张若昀除了尴尬还是尴尬，他手忙脚乱地推开身上的双手想冲出包围圈，无措的模样竟像个从未开荤的愣头小子。顿时更觉有趣的小姐们自然不愿放过他，一心只想找些乐子的她们默契地将张若昀逼到墙边，衣着暴露的身体几乎完全贴在他的身上，不安分的手更是直接地按上他胯部揉弄起来。

心里急得直骂娘的张若昀忍无可忍地拍开小姐的手，正要发飙的时候却听到一个男声在人群后响起。一下都停住了的众人扭头去看来人，却又不约而同地突然笑了出声。顿时来人的脸就黑得更阴沉了，暗叫不好的人们赶紧闭嘴装得严肃，挑事的小姐们也都乖乖绕过他准备离开。可来人却突然拽住了其中一人的胳膊，冰冷的双眼警告地盯着她腿侧的口袋。

“东西交出来。”

小姐闻言脸色变了变，张若昀连忙回神地去摸自己的口袋，果不其然地发现手机被偷了。眼看事情败露的小姐也不敢装傻，赶紧掏出手机还给了张若昀。来人这才松手把人放走，随后皱眉不解又嫌弃地打量了一下张若昀的模样，忍不住吐槽道：“看你人高马大的，怎么胆小得鸡儿似的。”

“操你骂谁呢你！”说什么也不能被骂怂的张若昀挺起腰杆就骂道，却发现来人比自己高了小半个头，顿时就感觉气势没了大半憋屈得很。但永远不服输的张若昀总是能找到别的地方反击。

“你这什么乱七八糟的打扮，拉客还是赶客啊。”果然这话一出，来人的脸色就变得屎色一样，于是张若昀乘胜追击，丝毫没有危机意识地接着道：“还不如你上次打歪了的护士装呢。”

“操，你他妈找打是不是！”被嘲笑的刘昊然一个暴脾气就直接上脚朝张若昀踢去，却又立刻想起自己穿的是短裙赶紧收回动作。因此得了便宜的张若昀忍不住笑了出来，一双眼来回扫视着他身上的性感水手服，最后却还是停在他奇怪的双麻花假发上笑个不停。

“你这头发——噗——到底谁给你弄的？”

然而话音刚落，张若昀就被刘昊然掐住了脸说不出话来。不知哪来这么大力气的男人捏得他皮肉变形骨头都在疼，一时挣扎也不是，不挣扎更不是的张若昀只好抓着他的手抗议出声。眼看方才还得瑟的人突然像只小狗一样叫个不停，刘昊然便出气地笑了出声，一脸得意地上前半步抓住张若昀变形的脸左右晃晃，十足轻蔑地朝他挑衅道：

“笑啊，怎么不继续笑了？”

说着他又不屑地甩开了手，一边看着张若昀不停吸气骂娘揉脸的动作，一边哼道：

“敢跟小爷我叫嚣，你也不打听打听这条街上谁最猛。”

“你他妈都男扮女装拉皮条了，还有谁比你猛？”张若昀气不过地骂道。

“你真他妈欠抽是不是！”刘昊然气急道。

“靠！怕你啊！我敢跟你打你敢跟我打吗！”

刘昊然瞪大了双眼险些直接一拳过去，却因男人亮晶晶的双眼一时收了动作。其实男人并没有他表现出来的那么硬气，要不然这一大一小的两只眼睛就不会泛光地动摇了。说到底也就是为了贪口爽，就男人这搬米都使不上劲的身子骨，一看就不是打出来的货。

“干嘛不动手啊？怂了？”见刘昊然半天不动的张若昀忍不住又挑衅道。刚性的男人被他说得一阵笑骂，忍不住又掐着他的脸蛋狠狠蹂躏几下。

“就你这性子，扔巷里早晚被干死！”

“去你妈的老子又不卖！”张若昀羞怒又怕道，一把拍开刘昊然的手后不止怎么地就想跟他拉开距离。

觉察到男人有些慌张的刘昊然眯了眯眼睛，忍不住上前半步伸手将他困在墙边，挑逗而又不怀好意地笑问：“今晚玩不玩？”

顿时背脊发麻的张若昀连忙贴墙直立，总觉得刘昊然的这句话充满了危险的陷阱，便想都不想地拒绝。

“没心情！不玩！”

“真不玩？我老娘的名号你应该多少也听过吧？看在新客的份上给你打个八折怎样？”刘昊然一边说一边贴近了张若昀，仗着自己的身高优势把人逼得甚至不敢直面看他。至此终于忍不住的刘昊然得意地轻笑出声，发现自己果然被耍了的张若昀恼羞成怒地一把推开他，过于激动的脸上貌似都有些泛红，丰满的胸部更是一挺一挺地起伏着。从来没觉得哪个男人性感过的刘昊然头一次有些动摇，他紧紧地盯着男人饱满的双乳，又认真看向他泛红的脸颊，不知怎么就觉得他浑身上下都软到不行。

心里突然有点发痒的刘昊然不太明白地啧了一声，却被愤怒中的张若昀误以为他还在寻衅。这回彻底生气了的张若昀顾不得什么颜面直接一撞刘昊然的肩膀转身离开，期间还有点气不过地朝他骂了句“去你妈的”。又来火的刘昊然靠了一声，想要抓住张若昀教训一下他却又一时没想到具体该怎么做，结果错过了时机让人大步走远。然而本该极其不爽的刘昊然却吃错药了一样没有追上去，他若有所思地揉了揉自己被撞疼的地方，看着张若昀气愤的背影，喉咙一痒不知怎的便脱口大喊：

“喂你名字叫什么！”

“告诉你我是小狗！”张若昀扯着嗓子大骂，还嫌不够地举起手朝他比了个中指。

刘昊然气得笑骂了一声，盯着男人的眼神却是越发地玩味了起来。小狗是吧，这称呼还不错。刘昊然舔着嘴唇想道，或许都没注意自己笑得有些不怀好意甚至下流。他只知道男人身后的屁股看着真有肉，而且走路摇晃的时候还透着若有似无的骚，要是能让他……

“欸昊然？”思路突然被打断的刘昊然笑着回头应道，已经抓不回来的思绪像烟雾一样散开变得无踪无影，但却奇怪地不让他感到恼怒。

还是第一次见刘昊然拉客时笑成这样的街坊有些好奇地往他看过的地方望去，以为他是遇到了什么朋友或者美女正聊得开心，却又一个人也没见着。更加好奇的街坊于是又问了一句，这会刘昊然好像才把注意力真的放在他身上，只回了句没什么就跟他谈起了正题。

本来就是为了那事才来的街坊很快便跟着刘昊然走进巷子，两人熟门熟路地绕过凹凸不平的坑洼之处，走进巷子最尽头的一间民房。进屋后街坊塞给刘昊然一张红杉鱼，然后才跟着女人走进她房间办事。正式收工的刘昊然把钱放好然后去洗澡更衣，接着带了一瓶啤酒和一些零嘴回到房间里翻看杂志。

可不知道为什么，刘昊然觉得以往最爱的色情杂志今晚却总是少了点什么，不仅翻看了半天下身也没太大反应，而且看完一半以后他就有些耐不住性子不想再翻了。不解的他奇怪地想着难道是这期的裸女不合胃口，又挤了点润滑液涂在手心开始抚慰下身。没有了性幻想对象的刘昊然唯有闭着眼靠在床头。一心只求发泄的动作又快又狠，没一会儿就让他起了欲望绷紧了身体。

每到这时总是会幻想有一双大奶给自己乳交的刘昊然今晚也不例外，记忆里那些被他翻过无数遍的色情身体此刻正夹着他的阴茎上下摩擦，柔软的肌肤吸收着粘腻的体液变得越发潮湿细腻，那仿佛会吸人一般的紧致感爽得他全身舒张。爽快的刘昊然迫不及待地开始在手中挺动起来，随着高潮的渐进他脑中的画面也变得摇晃起来。只见他用力地操干着丰满的乳房，青筋突起的双手放肆地抓着柔软的奶肉。冒着前液的龟头噗嗤噗嗤地在嫩肉中来回摩擦，硕大的顶端迫切地顶弄着艳色的嘴唇，逼迫着那人张开口将他含了进去。

温热的紧致的口腔卖力地吮吸刺激着敏感的龟头，过电的快感激烈地一波波直冲向头顶。爽得不行的刘昊然叹息着粗喘出声，紧绷的小腹猛一抽就把浓精射满了白嫩的小脸。被他折腾得够呛的人又咳又喘地吞下了嘴里的精液，泛红的鼻尖上一点勾人的朱砂痣撩得他浑身一颤。刘昊然暗骂着用力而缓慢地撸动着阴茎挤出残留的余精，阴沉的视线注视着那些乳白的液体就又想起了男人的脸和身体来。

长这么大还是第一次想着同性手淫的刘昊然一时有躁动，然而他虽觉着自己变态却又不感到厌恶，倒不如说还因为这种变态的感觉他变得更爽了。

他到底叫什么名字？

越发在意起男人的刘昊然忍不住想道，回顾和他认识的一切点滴，竟还发现初见时他那个被吓蒙的傻样都特别惹火，更别提那天一身汗湿衣服贴身，还有今晚脸红耳赤不断挺胸的模样。

不知不觉身体又烧起来的刘昊然阴狠地舔了舔犬牙，蛰伏在体内多年的欲兽终于有些按捺不住地想要出手。


	2. Chapter 2

米铺的入货一般是半个月一次。刘昊然特意算过时间，最近天天就守在小超市前准备逮人。一想到自上次和男人动过手后就再也没见过他，刘昊然就特烦躁地把易拉罐捏着吭哧作响。他不知道男人是害怕了还是讨厌了还是单纯地不想惹事所以躲着他，总之过去一阵子他不管是堵在巷口蹲点还是去小超市找人，都完全见不到男人的踪影。憋屈至极的刘昊然突然就懊恼自己没记住他的车牌，不然他天天蹲街口盯车，说不定这会儿连他住哪都知道了。

这么想着刘昊然更加急不可待地盼着男人赶紧来送货，甚至都已经自我幻想到逮着人后直接把正事干了的画面。猛烈的太阳晒得刘昊然浑身是汗，从刚才开始就一直半勃的阴茎顶着柔软的布料撑起了一个不大不小的帐篷。他躁热难耐地喝光温热的啤酒捏扁瓶子丢在桌上，汗湿的手摸出皱巴的烟盒抽出香烟点上。正当他狠狠地吸入一大口时，突然一辆小卡从街口开了进来。顿时兴奋起来的刘昊然首先就去看底下的车牌，快速拿出手机拍下后装作若无其事地侧过身子，余光却贪婪至极地视奸男人的身体。在发现男人今天一身浅米色上衣湿得完全贴在身上还突出两颗乳头时，刘昊然激得差点咬到舌头，紧跟着莫名地感到一阵暴怒。

操他妈的骚货！

欲望迅速沸腾的刘昊然终于坐不住地起身夺过了男人手中的粮袋。突然被挤开的张若昀吓了一跳差点撞在车子上，他莫名其妙地看着这个突然出现的男人，下意识就想去抢回自己的粮袋，却被老板的一句话惊得呆愣了一下。

“哟，昊然来帮忙啊？”

张若昀瞪大眼睛看向男人的脸，认真辨认过后才惊得暗骂了一声我操。还是第一次见刘昊然男装的张若昀脑子有点转不过来，先不管他为何突然出现在这里还抢他的活，就说他穿上男装之后的样子也太出乎人意料了。一米八几的大高个浑身都是柔韧细长的肌肉，利落的短发搭配着浓黑的眉毛更显得他英气十足。这会儿曾经违和的喉结反而成了最致命的性感带，随着汗珠的不断滴落，发亮的脖子就像散发着野性的引诱气息，勾得人口干舌燥都不自觉渴了起来。

“看什么呀？”注意到男人目光的刘昊然故意挑逗道，果不其然就看到他立刻躲开视线，却又犟着非得冲上来跟他呛声。

“你乱动我东西干嘛！滚开！”莫名有点燥热的张若昀心虚又恼怒地撞开了刘昊然，吃力地抬起最后一袋干粮沉沉地放在最上方，然后又迈着弓步推动推车给米铺送货。

刘昊然暗骂着脏话盯住张若昀那凹陷的腰窝和饱满的臀部，半挺不挺的阴茎好像又丢份地硬了几分。憋了一胸口闷气的他其实也不知道自己到底在怒什么，只知道团在心里的火烧得他憋得慌，看不到男人的时候是这样，看到了之后更是这样！想着自己再不泄火就要过去的刘昊然说什么也不能轻易放过张若昀，只见他一个跨步挤到人身边去，明知大热天的两人都一身汗还偏要擦着他的胳膊和他一起推手推车。

“操，你他妈凑什么热闹——”本就热得一身粘腻张若昀这下更是有种中暑的错觉，刘昊然那紧实汗湿的皮肤触感蹭得他浑身鸡皮疙瘩。方才好不容易才蓄起来的力这下全他妈散了，张若昀止不住粗喘地握紧了把手，总觉得那从凹凸不平的地面一路顺着推车传入体内的颤动抖得他浑身都麻了。

好不容易终于送完货的张若昀差点要虚脱，可一想到刘昊然还杵在旁边，他就又咬牙站直了身子。密切关注着他一举一动的刘昊然真是要被他的不服输气笑出声，眼看着老板就要结算，同样也爱争个高低的他突然脑子一热，竟直接抢走米铺老板递来的工钱，吓得的张若昀差点跟他拼命。

但其实男人已经动手了，只不过他仗着人高手长反应快一下让他扑了个空，同时顺势在他腰后用力一捞，趁着人来不及反应的时候偷摸掐了把软肉然后迅速松开。动作之敏捷就是全程目睹的米铺老板都没看出不对劲，还以为只是两人关系好在打闹，笑着扇了扇葵扇就接着喝茶去了。

“你把钱还我！”总觉得刚才刘昊然对自己做了点什么的张若昀又急又怒，砰砰直跳的心像是快要从嘴里蹦出来一样。还从未试过这么慌忙的他不由得有些羞恼，瞪着刘昊然的面孔活像一只发脾气的小狗，逗得刘昊然想笑又想撩。

“你急什么呀，先喝口水吧。”仗着工钱在手男人我有的刘昊然得瑟地到小超市买了两瓶矿泉水。张若昀气得牙痒痒地看他大摇大摆地花着自己的钱，脑子一热就猛地抢走了刘昊然刚喝了一口的矿泉水咕噜噜灌了大半瓶。被他吓得一时愣住的刘昊然被水洒了一身，湿透的白上衣紧紧地贴在胸口，先是发凉然后被晒得一阵滚烫，连带着他的心都跟着烫痛起来。

然而还没意识到自己做了什么危险事情的张若昀痛快地拿下了只剩小半瓶的矿泉水，还一脸得意地扬着下巴朝刘昊然说着什么挑衅的话。可这会儿的刘昊然却一个字也听不进去，他的所有注意力都集中在男人湿润泛光的肉唇上，那果冻一样的色感赤裸裸地勾引着他的食欲，让他情不自禁地吞着口水看直了眼。

“靠，你发什么愣呢？”一顿说完之后却发现刘昊然毫无反应的张若昀不解地看他，紧接灵机一动连忙伸手去抢他的工钱，却不料发愣中的还是本能地躲开了他的动作。再次不得逞的张若昀气骂了出声，不解地瞪着刘昊然质问他到底想干嘛。

这时好不容易才克制住冲动的刘昊然回神看他，然后勾着嘴角一脸虚假地朝他笑了笑，死不要脸地装着乖道：“你今天还有活吧？我跟你一块去。”

“滚蛋！”张若昀想都不想就骂道，“别他妈想占我便宜！”

刘昊然知道他指的是钱的事，于是尤其坦荡地保证道：“我不要你的钱。”

张若昀皱了皱眉，十分警惕地盯着刘昊然问：“那你要什么？”

刘昊然咧嘴一笑，特别自然且合理道：“你教我开车。”

“操，什么玩意儿，不教！”

“钱不要了？”

“你！”张若昀气急败坏地看着刘昊然，虽然他真的很想出气地大喊一声不要，可看着那明晃晃的真金白银，这张嘴无论如何就是开不了口。要不是为了钱！张若昀恶狠狠地想着，粗暴地丢下一句“上车”便转头就走。奸计得逞的刘昊然快速跟上，生疏但却利索地钻上副驾驶，拽着手里的工钱竟就往自己口袋里揣。

张若昀气得又要去骂他，可刘昊然便说要等学会了车才把钱给他，除非——

“你把你名字告诉我。”

张若昀还真是从来不知自己的名字这么值钱，可他也没有忘记那天晚上和刘昊然说的气话，所以死也拉不下脸地回道：“你有病吧，就为了一名字闹这么半天。”

“我乐意你管得着吗？说不说，不说我把钱撕了也不还你！”

“操你别乱来！”虽然刘昊然攒在手里的钱也就一两百块，但对于他一个平时日入只有几十到百的人来说这可是一笔巨款，差不多可以说他每个月就盼着粮油米铺的老板给他打电话让他去送货，刘昊然要真的敢撕钱他当场就跟他拼命！

“张若昀！行了吧！”向金钱低头的张若昀没好气地骂道，大手一抓就把刘昊然作势要撕的钱赶紧抢回来。

终于达成了目的之一的刘昊然心情大好，拿起张若昀喝剩的那小半瓶矿泉水全灌了，然后随手丢出车窗结果引来米铺老板一顿训斥。

“你别给我惹事。”张若昀说着不满地看了刘昊然一眼，发动车子从另一头驶出了街道。

“啧，你还说你不胆小，名字像个娘们就算了人也像。”

“你他妈才像个娘们，天天穿着女装到处逛。”

“切，老子那都是装的，跟你可不一样。”一天到晚挺着双大奶招摇过市。刘昊然在心里轻哼了一声，视线却不由自主地往张若昀身上瞟。

“……你看什么呢？”今天从一开始就觉得刘昊然不太对劲的张若昀有些不自在地挪了挪屁股，突然觉得车内闷热了许多的他装作透气地摇下车窗，一边看路一边努力把注意力从刘昊然身上挪开。好不容易刚自在了一些结果又听到那人莫名道：

“你手挺好看啊。”

还是第一次被人这样夸奖的张若昀浑身不对劲，他不自觉地抓紧了手里的方向盘打了个转，下意识地用撩架来掩饰莫名的躁动。

“想骂我娘就直说，唧唧歪歪个什么劲。”

“谁骂你了，真心夸你呢。”刘昊然悠悠地斜靠在窗边道，仿佛有实形的目光沿着张若昀的指尖一路扫到指根，期间还不经意地撩过了指缝。突然就觉得痒的张若昀忍不住轻咳一声假装擦汗，却在手拿开时发现自己竟然出了一层细汗。

这时耳边响起了刘昊然玩味的轻笑，那轻佻的颤抖猛地窜过背脊骨让张若昀一阵发麻，他不解又紧张地赶快抓回方向盘，有意无意地遮住刚才留下的水印接着认真开车。

狭小的驾驶室里一下安静下来。随着中午的渐近，气温开始不断地升高。耳朵已经开始发烫的张若昀难受地用手擦了擦身上的汗，不断滚动的喉结随着刘昊然越发不加掩饰的注视而变的粘腻发干。至此似乎终于感觉到了什么的张若昀突然有点心慌起来，渐渐变得急促的呼吸无法控制地随着他的胸口一挺一挺地起伏着。这时突然凶狠了起来的眼神直接杀中了张若昀敏感的神经，他想看又不敢看地别过脸躲避刘昊然的目光，却又有点恐惧地害怕自己反而把弱点暴露在他眼前。因此越来越不安的张若昀忍不住加快了车速往市场开去，从业这么多年来第一次觉得这段只有几分钟的路程居然永远也开不到尽头。

好不容易终于到市场的时候，张若昀已经出了一身汗，一起身就一阵发凉，下车的时候甚至差点忘记拔车钥匙。而与他的狼狈相比，视奸了人一路的刘昊然完全神清气爽，不仅如此他还能一边搬货一边分神去计划怎么把人尽快吃到嘴里，同时紧缠着张若昀积极地实施他的计划。

装满了货物的推车在两人的协力下变得轻便了不少，可这原本的好事却因为刘昊然别有用心的靠近和磨蹭而有些变味。但偏偏看在其他人眼里又好像没有什么异样。张若昀无奈只能强忍着心里的躁热配合刘昊然的帮忙，可当他上车准备装货的时候，那人表面好意扶他，实际却趁机抓他大腿和屁股的动作真的差点让他骂出声来。

“你！”

“我怎么了？”

刘昊然一脸坦荡地问，那该死的模样噎得张若昀敢怒却不敢言。

搞不懂男人为什么突然对他有那种想法的张若昀脑中警铃大作。只是不知是否铃响得太大声，在这让人头晕目眩的天气里反而起到了反效果，越叫就越是让张若昀发昏。实在是不敢去弄清内心躁热原因的张若昀最后选择把这昏眩的原因怪罪给工作，忙活了一上午的他真的是饥饿又虚脱，好不容易来到小食店坐下时已经连点菜都变得有气无力。

“哟，你吃得还挺好啊。”一般很少见散工中午点炒菜的刘昊然忍不住调侃道，那大咧咧坐着四处打量的模样活像个小太爷，看得张若昀没来由地一阵火大直接在桌下踹了他一脚。

“滚一边去，要吃饭就自己掏钱，别他妈占我便宜。”

刘昊然劣笑着朝老板要了份和张若昀一样的小炒，又要来了一瓶啤酒两个一次性塑料杯，一口咬掉盖子后倒上一杯酒推给张若昀。

“小爷请你的。”刘昊然笑得嚣张且肆意，那张扬的模样撩得张若昀有些不敢直视，总莫名害怕自己会被男人看穿些什么。但是不要钱的酒不喝白不喝，更何况他张若昀一辈子就两爱好，吃饭和喝酒，为了它们花再多钱他都乐意，当然不花钱更好。

炎热的天气来一杯冰啤酒永远是世上最痛快的事，一口气干掉的爽快过后所有的烦闷都好像不翼而飞，觉得清醒又迷醉的张若昀整个人都好了，看着给他添杯的刘昊然都没刚才那么添堵。

正好这时老板端了两盘辣椒炒肉上来，焦香油亮的卖相一下就把张若昀的魂都勾走，顾不得还有个“陌生人”坐在对面就大口扒饭开动起来。还是第一次看张若昀吃饭的刘昊然真不知道该怎么形容这人的吃相，说他急得像猪吧，但又比猪好看许多，可要说他吃得好看，这样又狼得不行。结果想来想去刘昊然还是只能评价一个下饭——看他扒饭大口接大口的，两边脸颊塞得满满当当，一双嘴唇油光发亮……本来不怎么饿的刘昊然都硬是馋了起来，连忙端起碗大口扒了两下又夹起一大筷子小炒塞进嘴里。

吃饭异常快速的两人都没腾出空来说话，唯一的交流大概就是那不断空了又满上然后再空掉的塑料杯。一直到他们吃光最后一口饭菜又干掉最后一杯酒，两人才不约而同地叹息出声，颇为满足地咂舌舔了舔牙齿。

“接下来干嘛？”眼看张若昀好像没打算动作的刘昊然好奇地问道。坐在他对面的人一边咬着嘴里的牙签一边啧啧出声，看模样好想也是在思考接下来该做什么去。但其实做什么这件事张若昀已经想好了，他每天跑货都要起个大早，因此中午肯定是要睡上那么一会儿。只是他一个人的时候可以直接在驾驶室里缩着躺上一会，今天多了个刘昊然他就没地儿了。直接趴在驾驶座上太不舒服，那看来只能上后面货座了。

决定好后张若昀率先起身结账离开，刘昊然紧随其后，两人并肩由着小路走回刚才停车的暗巷，然后就看到张若昀放下了货厢的挡板，撑着车直接跳上去。感觉有些好玩的刘昊然紧跟着也跳了上去，正好看到张若昀从角落里抽出一张摊子扬开用力地甩了甩，把上面的灰尘甩掉后就铺在货厢的底板上，自顾自地躺了下去。站在一旁的刘昊然挑眉看了眼尺寸显然不太足的毯子，心里嗤笑一声便毫不客气地一屁股挤在张若昀身边。差点被男人直接挤到外面去的张若昀不满地瞪了他一眼，随后不情不愿地侧过身去背对着他侧躺，勉强算是留出一点位置让他也能一起躺下。

沉默的刘昊然看着背对着自己的张若昀就知道他松懈了，瞬间意识到这是个机会的他赶紧跟着躺下面朝张若昀一点点地靠近他。汗水已经蒸干的男人散发着一股淡淡的复杂的味道，分不清到底是什么组成的刘昊然找不到合适的词语去形容，却非常肯定这并不难闻，甚至还有点好闻。他有些贪婪地眯着眼睛吸了吸鼻子，迷糊中想起了女人以前跟他说过，有些人天生特殊不管出再多汗都是香的。这种鬼话他以前不信，可现在有点信了。不然为什么这个本该一身汗臭的男人现在闻起来会这么舒服。

眼看着被他朝思暮想了好一阵子的人此刻就这样毫无防备地躺在自己面前，那些曾经在脑海里作乱的色情画面又开始不听使唤地躁动起来。渐渐有些口干的刘昊然饥渴地舔了舔嘴唇，下流的视线贪婪地扫视着他凹陷的后腰和紧实的双臀。夹在腿间的阴茎因为逐渐腾起的欲望而开始充血，管不住的双手开始试探性地伸向男人。他专门挑的地方敏感且禁忌，不过是刚一碰到就吓得人立刻夹紧双腿转过身来。

“你干什么！”惊慌失措的张若昀瞪着眼睛怒道，然而刘昊然却觉得他只是在用大声和愤怒来掩饰自己的慌张和不安。

“你觉得呢？”而对付受惊的小动物，刘昊然向来都是穷追猛打直至咬断喉咙。

“你——”张若昀大概是没想到刘昊然竟然认得那么坦荡，因而不解又紧张地开始退缩，试着和他周旋道，“你不是很讨厌男人吗？”之前他因为被恶意调戏把人打个半死的场面张若昀可都清清楚楚看着呢，怎么突然之间就他妈转性了？

“我恶心别人淫我跟我想上你有关系吗？”

“你有病吧！你别碰我——操——”

刘昊然早有预料地抓住张若昀的手直接翻身骑在他身上，他用力地控制住挣扎的身体手直接去摸他的阴茎。还是第一次碰别人这里的刘昊然突然感觉一阵触电，说不上是嫌弃还是不习惯的他皱眉粗暴地套弄着，紧接着又被张若昀憋红的脸吸引了注意力，贪婪地立刻低头去咬他的嘴唇，也不管他乐不乐意就硬是咬破了他的嘴角，用疼痛撬开他的双唇，闯入他口中一顿扫荡。

又痛又辱的张若昀奋力地挣扎推搡刘昊然的身体，却不知男人哪里来的力气和重量像座山一样压得他喘不过气。但又或许是因为来自恐惧和快感的双重折磨让他渐渐开始脱力，但张若昀不敢承认这个事实，即使他知道自己好像已经勃起，即使他知道好像开始喘息，但他始终不敢睁眼去看正在发生的一切。他真的不安，而且十分不解。他对于事情为何发展到这个地步毫无头绪，更加不明白向来厌恶男人的刘昊然为何突然看上了他，他们明明只有过几次不愉快的偶遇而已。

“不要……”越想这神智就越不清晰的张若昀无意识低吟出声，紧绷的身体因为突然贴上的男性器官而惊得颤抖不止。这种奇怪陌生但又本能舒服的快感时刻折磨着张若昀的神经，他咬着唇不停地喘息着，本能兴奋的身体因加快的套弄而临近了高潮。紧接他突然感觉有一只手抓上了胸，顿时的惊吓让他浑身一跳直接喷出了大股的前液。而这时持续肆虐的动作让张若昀的意志几乎模糊到了极点。他抗拒地拨弄着刘昊然揉胸胳膊，却被他一次又一次的锲而不舍打得习得无助。那些陌生而又屈辱的快感叫他不禁咬紧了牙关，被揉捏得又爽又痛的乳头贴着布料蹭得红肿生疼。但偏偏刘昊然觉得这样色情至极，加大着手上的动作放肆地蹂躏他的身体直到他受不了地射了出来。

没想到自己居然被这样玩射的张若昀一时有点鼻酸，他恐惧而且不安地把自己缩成了一团，任凭刘昊然如何亲吻安抚都一时无法平静下来。

一直到后来他们都擦干身上的东西沉默以对时，张若昀才慢慢地回过了神来想从刘昊然身边挪开。可他才刚一动就被人抓着拽得更近。

“躲什么？”

还带着一身热气的刘昊然紧逼着盯住了他，张若昀又惧又怒地用力挣了挣，憋着气地瞪住刘昊然骂道：

“爽完了还不够吗！他妈你还想怎样！”

“操！现在敢跟我犟了？他妈打个手枪算个屁的爽，老子要上你没听懂吗！”

“我他妈又不是出来卖的！你想找人操找鸡去！”

“去你妈的，我又不是来嫖的！”刘昊然一口怒气涌上心头，差点就想抓住张若昀揍他一顿让他清醒清醒，“张若昀你给我听着！老子他妈看上你了，就他妈只有你！再敢让我去买鸡试试，我他妈现在就办了你！”

一口气骂完的刘昊然看着呆愣的张若昀还是不解气，怒着扭头狠啐一声，诟骂着脏话就拽起张若昀的衣领狠狠地咬住了他的唇。根本不懂怎么接吻的男人咬得张若昀一嘴的血腥味，粗暴的舌头又舔又勾地缠住他的舌头用力地吮吸，把张若昀折腾得几乎快要失去知觉时才终于放开了他，却还是一脸凶恶地拽着他衣领骂道：

“现在明白了没！说话啊！”

张若昀被他吼得猛一哆嗦，赶紧点头如捣蒜，却一半糊涂一半清醒地不确定自己到底答应了什么。

“操他妈的。”刘昊然负气地甩开张若昀的衣领，却又笨拙地替他擦了擦嘴边的血。总之该说的话他都已经说完了，既然张若昀点了头那就是说他明白了同意了，这么想着才总算顺气一些的刘昊然用力地揉了揉他的头毛，然后对着又一脸懵逼且惊慌的人嗤笑了出声，忍不住地就上手掐了掐他肉肉的脸颊。

“以后我说的话你都上点心，再像今天这样我保证干得你下不来床！”刘昊然笑着半命令半恐吓道。被他说得耳朵发红的张若昀低骂着甩开他的手，还没捋清思路的大脑始终不敢相信自己刚才到底都答应了些什么。

没想到自己光棍大半辈子最后居然被一个男人给看上了。真不知该骄傲还是悲哀的张若昀复杂地叹了口气，可内心深处却好像莫名地轻松了起来，至少这样他就不用担心祸祸下一代了。


	3. Chapter 3

“下车。”

下午完工回到镇上的时候，张若昀特意在巷口前面停下车示意刘昊然滚蛋。但显然他忘记了自己还答应过要教他开车的事，又或许是他低估了刘昊然作为街霸死不要脸蛮不讲理的本性。在两人大眼瞪小眼地僵持了好一会儿后，张若昀还是迫于刘昊然那又想动手的举动，和路人投来的窥望目光，不得不踩下油门将他带回了家。

之前路上被刘昊然硬是掏钱加成了双人份的食材此刻正在张若昀的刀下碎尸万段，一旁隔板后传来的水声哒哒哒地像是一大片雨砸在他心上。从来没带过人回家，更别说让他在家洗澡吃饭的张若昀此刻感到一阵难以言喻的违和，手里的菜刀突然沉重了许多，从砧板上传来的冲击感也变得像是无法承受。右手实在是麻了的张若昀不得不放下刀叹了口气，他抿着嘴唇吃力地搬起一旁的水盆放在台面上想要洗菜，起身的那一瞬间却因为不适应的重量而感觉喘不上气。终于放下手里的东西歇息时，张若昀看着摆满了一桌子的食材工具和垃圾，第一次知道原来两个人的生活负担这么沉重。

实在是一时无法适应的他有些消极地开始摘菜清洗，余光瞥见刘昊然从浴室里出来时只觉得浑身上下都窜过了一种麻刺感，让他感觉有些恐惧。而正在用衣服擦头发的刘昊然好像也觉察到他有些不对劲，停下手里的动作套上衣服后就过来询问有什么需要帮忙的。然而并不会做饭的他最多也就是帮忙摘个菜，但张若昀已经把活都干了大半，用不着他了。

“你把桌子擦一下吧，碗筷在塑料箱里。”张若昀说着把洗净摘好的菜最后又过了一遍，然后习惯性地把盆里的水倒进脏水桶里，却发现好像有点快装不下了。

“你能帮我倒一下这个吗？”张若昀回头看了眼正在摆碗筷的刘昊然，对方没有回应而是直接过来拎起了水桶。那瞬间暴起的肌肉轮廓让张若昀本能地想要退缩，说实话他真不知道男人这瘦高的身材怎么能藏下这么多的力气，不仅爆发性强，估计持久性也不差，就好像他体内永远蛰伏着一头濒死的饿狼，一旦被招惹就定是要跟你拼命到底。

面对这样的人，张若昀其实心里是害怕的。他从小到大无依无靠，所以从来不敢惹事也不敢和那些闹事的人走得太近。被打晕甚至打死在臭巷里的事情他不想有一天也会发生在自己身上。他只是想好好地活着，有个能遮风挡雨的地方睡觉，一日三餐能吃饱喝足。至于说赚不赚钱，发不发财，过不过好日子，那都不是他该考虑的事情。出生成长在这样的小镇里，日后的路是怎样的早就注定了，他自己算是运气好的了，打小就跟了个工头做帮工，一点点小钱赚下来后慢慢地也就有了敢说话嬉闹的底气。但面子上他装得再大男人，心底里还是那个小时候躲在角落里听父母为了钱又打又骂的小孩。那个时候他总是怕得不敢开灯说话，害怕自己会成为两人发泄的牺牲品。日复一日年复一年的恐惧里，只有窗外那盏昏黄的路灯在陪伴他。所以后来当他发现那盏灯突然开始闪烁残灭的时候，他就知道这样的日子可能要到尽头。也确实，在他母亲错手砸死了他父亲的那个晚上，路边的那盏灯就再也没亮起过，而他也被过不下去的母亲带到砖厂转交给工头，从此再也没见过母亲。

这段往事藏在他心里他谁也没提起过，倒也不是拉不下面子说，只是觉得没必要。落后偏僻地里分分合合的事情本来就多，更何况这镇还是工业化时代遗留下来的残墟，被冰冷的挖机铲平过的土地早就断掉了曾经的血脉和命脉，没有土生土长的原住民，自然就没有农村乡下的人情味。生活在这里的，都是没有过去的时代弃子，连同这个小镇一起，过着没有未来的日子。所以大家的经历都是相似的，那些藏在每个人心里的故事和伤疤，各有不同但又如出一辙。

只不过既然还有一口气留着，就无谓让它这么轻易地断了。苦日子也有苦日子的过法，咬牙撑习惯了之后，其实一切也没有那么的糟。

今晚的菜是香煎肉饼和蒜炒菠菜，额外还多了一个刘昊然自掏腰包硬要加的拍黄瓜。一人的小桌上头一回摆满了所有的碗碟和筷子，摇摇欲坠的塑料板甚至都无法再承受额外两瓶啤酒的重量。已经许久没吃过家里菜的刘昊然有些期待地咬了一瓶啤酒给张若昀递过去，意思地和他碰了瓶后便当自家饭一样大口吃了起来。

除了以前跟着工头过日子给他做过饭外，还是第一次做饭给别人吃的张若昀不免有些在意地观察刘昊然的表情。在听到他调侃自己是个好老婆后忍不住笑骂了一句，但也多亏了这声笑，方才一直不自在的心情好像舒服了许多。不过刘昊然也不知觉没觉察到张若昀的情绪变化，只是好像话匣子开了之后就停不下来，各种骚话撩拨了一遍后又紧跟着和他抱怨起家里的女人，从她不爱做饭说到不会做饭再说到只会整天熬药，看似在自嘲着自己一直只能吃速冻食物或外面盒饭的悲惨日子，但实则是在变相自夸家境的优越。只不过这种炫耀已经在他常年的街霸日子里演化成了一种无意识的本能，所以听着倒也不膈应。而且从他话里也可以听出，刘昊然心里还是装着她老娘的，甭管好坏，他都背着，不爽的时候拿出来骂两句过过口瘾，爽的时候当作谈资炫耀几句。但前者就只有他自己能骂，外面的人哪怕是在心里想想，让他知道了都不会轻易饶过。

其实这种心态和张若昀小时候对工头的感觉有点像。他虽然从来没喊过他一声爹，但心里也差不多把他当半个父亲了。工头为人老实，对他也好，硬要说有什么不太光彩的过去，那大概就是他和母亲之间的那点事。不过张若昀向来不在乎这些，他做人很简单，谁对他好，他就对谁好。工头给他床睡，给他饭吃，给他活干，还教他怎么赚钱，他就是再怂，也会在别人明摆着坑他时说上两句。不过工头每次都会让他小孩子别多管闲事，他心里有气，但也不在外面说，只会晚上做饭的故意给他多放一勺辣椒，呛死他。

回想那个时候工头总咳得面红耳赤一边骂他小兔崽子一边急着灌啤酒的模样，张若昀就忍不住笑了出声。正说得欢的刘昊然被他突然的一笑弄得有些莫名，忍不住问他笑什么。张若昀摇摇头搪塞了过去，指着最后一小块肉饼问他要不要。早就吃饱了的刘昊然回了他一句想吃就吃，自己则接着咬那爽脆酸香的拍黄瓜。两人于是又就着最后的剩菜把啤酒喝完，接着张若昀就把东西收拾好拿去清洗，等到让刘昊然出去倒脏水的时候才惊觉天已经黑了。

“天都黑了你还不回去？”张若昀站在门口接过了刘昊然手里的水桶，似乎没打算让他进门。

可刘昊然是什么人，直接挤开张若昀的肩膀就进屋在他床上坐下，完全不把自己当外人地抽出一根烟点上，便吸便道：“你还没教我开车呢。”

“这玩意一晚上又学不会，下次再说吧。”张若昀说话间见他不安分地动手去摸他枕头，连忙冲过去一巴掌拍开他胳膊，“别他妈乱摸。”

“矫情。”刘昊然不悦地骂了一句，但也没继续作乱，乖乖把手收回来后就继续刚才的话道，“下次谁知道你会不会放我炮，总之今晚你一定得教点什么。”

“靠，这外面黑漆麻乌的你看得清路吗？”

“上大街去啊。”

张若昀无语至极，可看刘昊然这个架势是铁了心要跟他犟，要是他一直不答应这家伙说不定真能跟他犟一晚上。

“啧，跟我来。”无奈张若昀只好拿起电筒和手机钱包钥匙，带着刘昊然摸黑走到他停车的地方重新把车子开出来，一路开到了一条没人的街上。然而街上虽然亮着一两盏灯，却因为灯泡太过老旧，灯罩太过肮脏，基本起不到什么照明的作用。无奈张若昀还是只能把车灯全都打开，免得刘昊然真一个不小心给他闹出人命来。

一切工作都准备好后，两人才互换了位置，张若昀先是介绍各种东西包括的钥匙的名字和用途，然后教刘昊然怎么发动汽车，怎么起动前进加速减速刹车和熄火。刘昊然在一旁耐心地听着，学起来的样子倒是出乎张若昀意料的认真，上手也快。眼看不过一阵子就已经可以熟练起停的张若昀于是让他试着沿大街慢慢开一段，遇到拐弯的时候就自己看着拐，他会在旁边提醒指导。

这样边走边停绕了大半个圈后，刘昊然基本知道了操作的方法，于是开始分神找张若昀搭话聊天。还是担心安全的张若昀一开始没想理他，不过后来看街上一个人影也没有，就也慢慢地放松了警惕有一句没一句地回着。落后的小地方夜里着实是太过安静了些，除了偶尔能撞见的暗巷里的交易和矛盾，也就只有半路突然窜出来的老鼠能让他们觉得没那么无聊。渐渐开始找不到话题的刘昊然突然有点想听音乐，他问着张若昀能不能开个收音机之类的，于是没一会儿车里就响起了失真的人声。

不知道哪里的电台播着从来没听过的陌生曲子，轻柔的曲调仿佛和粗犷的卡车与坐着两个男人的驾驶室有点格格不入，不过在这安静无人的夜晚里，讲故事一样的徐徐歌声倒也不觉得难听。刘昊然烟瘾犯了地从口袋里摸出香烟递给张若昀一支，然后又给自己点上深深地吸了一口，随意搭在方向盘上的手缓慢地转动拐入另一条大街，燃尽的烟灰被他总手指轻弹弹出了窗外。

这时他注意到张若昀好像已经彻底放松了地斜靠在车窗上，微微扭头看着窗外的侧脸被缕缕的白烟蒙得有些模糊，朦胧之中仿佛把他整个人的轮廓都衬得更软了一些。渐渐收紧了视线的刘昊然总觉得有些什么想法又在脑子里蹦了出来。他粗重地吐出一口烟暂时收回了视线，一边看着眼前的路和周围的环境，一边装作不经意地问：“我看镇里也没人教车，你从哪学的这活。”

被问话的张若昀回了回神转头看他，像是想起了什么轻笑道：“跟一老头学的。”

“老头？”

“就一砌墙的老头。”张若昀呼出一口烟，手指夹住烟条伸到窗外弹了弹，又接着道，“出城那路旁边有个废砖厂你知道吧，以前还开着的时候我在里面做过帮工，老头是那儿的一个工头，每天就靠着给城里工地搬砖送货赚钱，偶尔也偷摸做点私活给别人家里砌墙赚外快。那时候我是他手下的一个学徒，天天就跟着他的车到处跑。一开始他没想教我开车来着，但可惜管不住自己的嘴，经常喝得烂醉上不了路，所以后来还是不情愿地教了。”

“那你这车不会是老头的吧？”

“嗯。”张若昀轻轻哼了一声，夹着烟吸了一口后接着道，“其实那砖厂刚开始的时候挺赚钱的，我还想过干脆给他当一辈子帮工算了，虽然累了点，但真的赚得多。只可惜小地方就是小地方，再怎么折腾都是白活。城里的那些工地没几年就都完工了，建不起来的那些也就这么不管了。没有活干就没有钱收，建厂的老板转眼就不再理这地，所以慢慢地还是荒废了。但老头也算聪明，趁着能赚的时候存了一大笔钱，砖厂倒闭之后就去了别地做小本生意，临走前把这车卖给了我，就当是讨回当初白养我时花的钱了。”

“所以你就接着以前的活，继续当运货的。”

“我自小就跟着老头跑车，除了开车搬货什么都不会，不干这个还能干嘛啊。”

“当运货也没什么不好的，你看你日子不也过得挺滋润。”

张若昀自嘲一笑，托着腮淡淡地回道：“看各人怎么想吧。是有很多人觉着我每天开着车跑来跑去很威风。但其实我赚的都是鸡毛蒜皮的钱，每个月扣掉房租油钱吃的喝的有的没的，也剩不了多少。”

“嗨！你管他们做什么，自己过得爽就行！”

刘昊然一脸十分感触地说道，惹得张若昀不禁有些好笑地看他。

“不愧是女装大佬，果然看得开。”

“操！你他妈就不能说点好的！”刘昊然气骂着按住张若昀的脑袋直接往门上一摁，却因为一时分神没看到突然出现的野狗。

“操！小心！”还好张若昀赶紧提醒让他刹车，刘昊然这才连忙一个急停避免了意外。

虽然不是什么大事但还是被吓得有点心慌的两人一时都安静了下来。仿佛觉得有点丢脸的刘昊然暗骂了几句脏话，暴躁地连续摁了几下车笛把野狗赶走，才又重新上路。再不敢走神的张若昀扔了烟坐直身体，一边调整着收音机跑掉的频道，一边示意刘昊然把车绕回集市对出的那条大街。

回到熟悉的环境之后，两人的神经才又慢慢地放松了下来。彼时他们坐在车上看着小超市门口聚集的人群和路边来往拉客的人们，突然有种奇妙的新鲜感，仿佛在这一瞬间车里车外就像是两个不同的世界，而他们也从曾经的当事人变成了旁观者。一下说不上来心里是什么滋味的两人都有些不适应地躲避着对方的视线，直到好奇的张若昀有些试探性地打破了这股尴尬。

“其实——我一直挺好奇一个问题。”

“我为什么穿女装。”刘昊然早有预料地接道。

“我只是觉得既然他们都知道你是男的，干嘛还非得穿女装。”

“出来拉客的，只要是男扮女装的大家都能看出来。但看穿了不代表就没用了。男人都是很简单的东西，心里想得再清楚，都比不过眼里看到的诱惑。你以为那些想上我的真不恶心男人吗。还有那些出来嫖的，就真不嫌弃妓女脏吗。他们心里都清楚得很。但那又怎么样，只要眼里看上了，他们还是舍得花钱，心里的嫌弃不过是让他们在发泄的时候干得更狠。”

“我们这一行的，一切都是看钱办事，为了钱什么都能做是常态。也就老娘够刚，敢跟别人讲底线。不过她也确实有那个资本叫嚣，而且疯起来什么事都干得出，所以我们家相对算干净的了。”

“啧，你这身暴脾气该不会是跟她学的吧？”

“她一个女人都敢这么刚，我一大男人能怂吗？再说了，老子肯穿女装上街招摇拉客已经很他妈给面子了，要不是为了钱谁乐意干这屁事。那些还想对我动手的人，我不阉了他们都他妈吞不下这口气。”

张若昀不置可否地笑了笑，眼看车子已经开到刘昊然的住处，便示意他可以停车回去了。可谁知这人就跟聋了一样对他不理不睬，硬是要踩着油门往前开。生怕出事的张若昀不敢这时候跟他动手抢，可眼看着车子离家越来越近，他还是忍不住道：

“喂，你别开了——前面没灯而且没有路你别乱开——”

“啧你别吵我就行！”

“不是——你、你到底想干嘛——”

张若昀被凹凸不平的路面蹬得有些难受，还是第一次在大晚上走这条路的他不免得被周围的一片漆黑弄得浑身紧张。可偏偏刘昊然还一直踩着油门往深处开，而且全程不理他不和他说话，这感觉就好像他要被带去哪里灭口一样，说不害怕都是骗人的。

而就在他再起鼓起勇气准备喝住刘昊然的时候，突然的一个急刹车险些让他撞在挡风玻璃上，张若昀惊魂未定地看着四周，只见刘昊然打开车门走了下去，然后示意他过来把车停好。这时张若昀才勉强从那被车头灯超亮的篷布认出这是他平时藏车的地方，一时之间也不知道该惊叹刘昊然的认路能力还是他的夜视能力，赶紧摸到隔壁驾驶座就把车倒进暗处锁好藏好。

在一旁看完了张若昀笨拙又小心的倒车过程后，刘昊然忍不住嫌弃地啧了一声。虽然他知道可能是因为天黑这人看不清所以才这么显得笨，可还是忍不住想吐槽：“你看你这个怂样，要不是我你估计都开不回来这里。”

“是是是，你最牛逼。”还是有些忌惮周围黑暗的张若昀不敢跟刘昊然逞能，赶紧开了手电筒就匆匆地往回走。好在回家的路他还记得清，在看到挂在门前的熟悉灯光后他长长地松了一口气，一时忘了身边还跟着个人就直接掏钥匙开门，直到进屋时才后知后觉地回头挡在门口拦住身后的刘昊然。

“啧，累不累。”刘昊然甚至都懒得跟他废话，直接挤开张若昀的大半个身子就迈进屋子顺便带上门锁上。张若昀被他这举动弄得骂也不是不骂也不是，一个人紧张兮兮地抓着钥匙站在门边盯他，仿佛家里进了个抢匪一样。

刘昊然被他这十足的怂样逗得直想笑，干脆如他所愿地逼到他跟前，一脸流氓地抱住他低头去吻他的嘴唇。张若昀被他这番突然举动吓得用力挣扎起来，一把推开刘昊然就赶紧往屋子的另一头跑，结果被人顺势一拽直接扔在了床上。坚硬的木板床摔起来可一点都不舒服，疼得几乎整个人都蜷缩的张若昀根本来不及反应就被刘昊然压在了床上。紧接着落下的亲吻一如既往地粗暴撬开了他的双唇，蛮横的舌头用力地翻搅着他的口水，还缠住他的舌头一顿狠吸，吻得张若昀连吞咽的机会都没有，只能任由唾液不断地溢出打湿他的被子。

这时已经开始上手脱衣服的刘昊然直接拽下他的裤子在他屁股上狠狠地捏了几把，然后迫不及待地去摸他身后的那个小洞，手指简单地在洞口抠了几下就直接捅了进去，但很快就因为里面干涩的触感又立刻退了出来，暂时放开被他吻得快缺氧昏过去的张若昀问他润滑剂在哪里。不过话音刚落，刘昊然就看到上方的枕头旁有一个熟悉的瓶子，直接一手拿来熟练地挤出透明的液体，然后再度摸上张若昀的后穴挤了进去。

异物入侵的感觉奇怪得让张若昀不禁夹紧了身体，因此动作变得困难的刘昊然忍不住啧了一声，用力地掰开张若昀的大腿就让他放松一点别乱紧张。

“老子都还没进去你夹紧个屁！等会干爽了有的是机会让你夹！”

直白的荤话听得张若昀整个人都有些发红，他咬着嘴强行忍住收缩身体的冲动，却还是被刘昊然有些粗鲁的动作弄得有些疼。无奈他只能试着通过自慰来转移注意力，顺便也接着快感试让自己去接受这场性事。

注意到张若昀动作的刘昊然有些心热地看他握住自己套弄的模样，又害羞又勉强的表情看着就让人想欺负，一双白净修长的手沾润滑液变得又湿又色，尤其在深红色的阴茎衬托下，显得更加漂亮勾人。光是看着张若昀自慰就开始硬的刘昊然自然不会让他只顾着自己爽，只见他一把抓住张若昀的手按在自己下身，逼着人去解开他的裤头绳拉下他的裤子掏出里面的东西来，然后生涩地握住他的粗长缓慢地磨蹭起来。

为了让张若昀能把他们握在一起套弄，刘昊然直接拉开他的双腿卡进他的大腿内侧，一边压着他的阴茎前后磨蹭挺动，一边加快了手上的动作去撑开拓展他的后穴。还从来没有和男人做过的刘昊然自然不知道敏感点在哪里，所以只能不停地变着方向四处揉弄，但是他运气很不错，张若昀本来被他插得眉头紧皱突然就猛缩了一下，紧接着湿润的穴道也用力地夹紧了他的手指，惹得刘昊然又一次按上了那地方直把人干得瑟缩不止。

眼看着张若昀已经不由自主地呻吟出声并且硬得开始滴水，刘昊然便实在是忍不住地抽出手指换上自己的阴茎一下猛插进去。突然的撕裂感让张若昀疼得有些失声，他咬紧了牙关不自觉地夹紧了身体，瑟缩的后穴用力地挤压着刘昊然的阴茎让他感到一阵爽痛的快感。

忍不住低骂的刘昊然用力地挺了几下操开紧致的穴道，湿热的嫩肉带来的包覆感和吮吸感简直是普通的手交没办法企及的，那密密麻麻一波接一波的快感不断地涌上心头，刺激着刘昊然蓬勃的欲望越发干劲地抽插着，每一次都激烈地摩擦着柔软的嫩肉用力顶上穴心。

有了之前的摸索之后，要想再找到张若昀的敏感点并不是一件困难的事。硕大的龟头每次碾过某一处的时候都能感觉到身下人的战栗和紧缩，由最开始仿佛要跳起来的惊吓到后面情难自禁呻吟，刘昊然就知道张若昀已经被他操爽只是还在努力矜持着。然而做爱这种事情本就图个尽兴，老端着那还有什么意思。于是刘昊然略有些不满地掀起了张若昀的衣服去抓他的胸部。一瞬柔软弹性的触感激得刘昊然浑身过电，那白花花还会晃的奶子简直勾得他眼睛都看直了，再忍不住的人燥热地粗骂了一声便压下身去抓住那软肉咬起来，顿时的疼痛吓得张若昀失声一叫，又羞又慌地想推开刘昊然却反而被操得更狠。

突然像打桩机一样猛起来的操弄干得张若昀止不住地浪叫，胸前的瞬间都跟着一阵颤抖像果冻一样刺激着刘昊然的食欲。粗糙的舌头用力地舔弄着细腻的皮肤，牙齿留下锐痛的牙印，嘴唇紧紧地包住乳晕和乳头一顿用力地吮吸。那又爽又痛的激烈快感打得张若昀失控地开始呜咽，湿热的穴道紧跟着也配合着节奏一抽一抽地收缩着，直吸得刘昊然浑身发麻越发地想射。

毕竟也是很久没真刀真枪做过爱的人，一下子被勾引成这样有些忍不住也是正常。可是刘昊然不想让他们的第一次就这样简单结束，于是又缓缓地放慢了速度，抱起瘫软的张若昀让他坐在自己腿上，一手勾着他的腰一手按着他的背，边享受地舔咬吮吸他的奶子，边缓慢有力地干着他的敏感带。

一下子被操得更深的张若昀有些害怕的抱紧了刘昊然，却又因为他在自己胸前的动作而想要逃离。可到手的肉怎么能让飞了，更何况刘昊然这会儿吃得正香。粗糙的舌头把柔软的奶肉舔得啧啧作响，配合着牙齿在他胸前留下一片湿红的色情印记。但他最爱的还数那两颗敏感至极的小肉粒，舔一下这人就叫一声，吸一下他屁股就夹一下，简直惹火得要命让刘昊然不停地吮吸啃咬着巴不得能直接吸出奶来。

只是可怜了从没被人玩过乳头的张若昀，那又痛又爽的快感折磨得他近乎发疯，被吸咬拉扯着都快变形的胸部让他一阵委屈和羞辱。可是他越想着要拒绝，刘昊然就吃得越起劲，一边还不断地加快着下身挺动的速度把他操得几乎叫都叫不出声。

眼看张若昀已经快不行的刘昊然成就感十足地用力咬住了他的乳尖，那一瞬尖锐的痛感激得敏感的人顿时哑叫直接射了出来。被弄脏了衣服刘昊然又爽又笑地粗骂着骚话，尖锐的虎牙啃咬着张若昀拉长的脖子和滚动的喉结，青筋暴起的手紧紧地掐住他的后颈让他无处可逃，同时紧贴着他的胸膛快速地摆腰挺动，一边用身上的布料去摩擦他红肿痛麻的乳头，一边卖力地操干抽搐的软穴。一直到张若昀被他干得浑身发麻战栗不止，颓软的阴茎抽动着喷出了余精和清液，刘昊然才终于低喘着射在了他体内。

第一次经历前列腺高潮的张若昀被可怕的快感吓得浑身都酥了，他止不住地颤抖着榨取刘昊然的精液，酸软的身体几乎无力地瘫在了刘昊然的身上。从来不知道和男人做爱会这么爽的他一时有些失神，一直到刘昊然将他放回床上又抽出他身体时才轻颤着反应了过来。

“哟，哭得这么厉害呢，被小爷干得很爽吧。”刘昊然得瑟极了地擦掉了张若昀一边的泪痕，然后干脆地把他卷起的上衣脱下丢在一旁，一边用手揉弄他的胸部一边去吻他的嘴唇。浑身赤裸的张若昀被刘昊然身上的衣服磨得有些不舒服，便忍不住撩起他的衣摆想给他脱掉。难得见男人主动一次的刘昊然倒也不抗拒，就着他的动作脱掉了上衣也扔在一边，然后也踢掉了裤子踹到床尾，再度抱住张若昀亲吻爱抚他的身体。

这时突然觉得不太对的张若昀疑惑地蹭了蹭下身，再发觉有什么东西顶着他时才后知后觉地呻吟了一句“你怎么又硬了”。那又娇又媚的语气听得刘昊然浑身过电，明明向来最讨厌别人这样跟他说话，然而此刻听着却觉得下身硬得更厉害了。没想到张若昀能一次又一次推翻他原则的刘昊然感到一阵莫名的恼怒，同时却又兴奋了起来，他发泄一般地咬住张若昀的嘴巴狠狠吸了吸，然后拉着他坐起身来示意他给自己口。

从来没做过这种事的张若昀顿时羞恼地红透了耳朵，他抗拒地闭紧了嘴巴死活不肯，哪怕刘昊然好不容易拉下面子答应他等下也给他口，也不愿意。有点生气的刘昊然不耐烦地骂了一声，用力拧了下张若昀的乳头就趁着他喊痛的瞬间掐住他下巴插了进去。

一下被塞得满当的张若昀只觉得牙关和嘴角都被撑得酸痛，他不满地呜咽着哼哼出声，却因为带来了一阵颤动让刘昊然爽得背脊发麻。被撩得忍不住的刘昊然低骂着按住张若昀的脑袋挺动起来，一边命令他想想人妓女都怎么给他口的让他有样学样，一边挺腰操干着他柔软紧致的喉咙享受深喉的快感。

憋红着脸满眼湿意的张若昀被他折腾得又累又酸，几乎已经发麻的舌头完全是凭着本能地在舔，而颤抖不停的喉肉也已经被刘昊然操得有些干疼。可就算他这么卖力伺候，嘴里的东西却还是没有要射的意思，实在是有些口不动的张若昀忍不住抗议出声，那又酥又麻的震颤激得刘昊然浑身一紧总算射了点前精。

勉强算是爽过了的刘昊然用手勒着根部从张若昀嘴里抽出，色欲的双眼炽热地盯着他红肿的双唇和艳色的舌头，尤其是那根牵在他顶端和他舌尖指尖的银线。光是这样一个画面就硬得发疼的刘昊然热切地拽起张若昀和他接吻，当他在在他口中尝到了自己的味道时不习惯地皱了皱眉，却又被勾得更兴奋了一些。于是他继续加大了力度勒住自己的根部，一直到把射精的冲动完全压制下去后，才放开张若昀将他翻过去摁在床上，不顾那人一瞬心慌的喊停直接操进了他的后穴。

再度被填满的男人又爽又怕地瘫软在床上，完全无力塌下的腰反而使他的屁股翘得更高，两团白肉几乎朝天地撅在刘昊然身前，随着他的挺动不断地摇晃掀起层层肉浪。这过于色情的一幕让刘昊然越发燥热情欲高涨，只见他用力地掰开了张若昀的双臀去看他那张红肿的小嘴，沾满了精液的媚肉随着他的抽出不断地外翻收缩挽留，又在他插入的时候兴奋地颤抖吮吸不停。干得实在是舒爽的刘昊然劣笑着揉弄拍打张若昀的双臀，发红的掌印很快就遍布了嫩白的皮肤，配合着他夹杂着哭腔的呻吟，简直让刘昊然的兽性的得到了极大程度的满足。

于是他变本加厉地开始索求更多，先是拽起张若昀抱在怀里去啃咬他的肩背，然后又让人自己骑在他身上摆腰操着自己，到了后面张若昀实在是没力了，他又把人重新翻过来掐住他双腿压在胸前发狠地操干他的软穴，一直把人干得哭叫不停又一次射出时才算放过他地跟着射在他体内。

至此实在是筋疲力竭了的张若昀再经不起折腾，刘昊然看他哭得满脸泪痕嗓子都有些哑了，没法也就只能暂时压下体内的欲望暂且作罢。毕竟是初夜，一上来就把人玩坏了可不好，剩下的就等明天再说吧。这么想着，刘昊然便捡回了两人的内裤各自穿上，然后关掉了大灯只留下厕所里那盏昏暗的小灯，便回到床上抱着张若昀睡了。


	4. Chapter 4

操。

这是张若昀醒来想下床时的第一个想法。一动就疼的身体感觉比被人打了一顿还糟糕，胸口上的伤口有的都结了小小的血痂，到现在还肿着的乳头被风一吹都能感到刺痛。后腰的酸痛在相比之下好像都没那么严重了，毕竟平时搬东西时多少有锻炼到，就是昨晚最后刘昊然几乎把他整个人对折的时候着实扯得他差点以为自己要断开两截。然而上面这些痛，不管受伤没受伤，严重不严重，都绝对比不上他屁股里的痛。那干涩又火辣的擦伤感，跟针刺一样尖锐和密集，像极了辣椒吃了多时拉肚子的感觉，但比那个疼多了！

差点连起床都成问题的张若昀一边吸气一边暗骂着脏话，十足一个七老八十的老人家一边揉着腰一边脚步踉跄地走一步缓半步地来到炉子旁把水烧上，再把早餐的馒头蒸上。随后他才打着哈欠来到洗手间快速刷牙。漱过口后他用清水和湿毛巾打湿了脸用力地擦拭，随后用梳子理了理乱翘的头发，能顺的就顺一顺，顺不了的就随便沾点水压一压。搞定后他回到厅里准备换衣服，却见刘昊然还呈大字型舒服地睡着，顿时来气地一脚踹在铁杆上踢醒他。

“靠！”  
“嘶！”

刘昊然迷糊地捂着脸从床上坐起来，扭头看到张若昀皱着一张脸夹紧了双腿撑在桌子上，不由得好奇问了句：“你怎么了？”

“你说呢！”被刚才那一动扯得屁股仿佛要裂开的张若昀疼得声音都是虚的。

刘昊然见他一下红一下白地转换着脸色，又想坐不敢坐地抓着桌子，顿时就明白地笑道：“唉破处都会疼，多做几次习惯了就好了。”

“去你妈的。”张若昀没好气地怒骂一句，终于缓过来后他赶紧走到柜子旁翻出一套衣服穿上。

期间刘昊然边打着哈欠边从床上挪到床边，歪头看了眼他衣柜里的库存后忍不住挑眉道：“你衣服还挺多。”

“运货的衣服每天都得换，只能多买几套轮着穿。”张若昀说着穿好了衣服回到床边把昨晚被刘昊然扔得到处都是的衣服裤子收起来丢在床头。

“你不去洗把脸？”张若昀见刘昊然坐了半天也不动，忍不住提醒了他一句，“我等下就要出门了，你别给我拖。”

“这么早？”刘昊然又打了个哈欠去看看天，窗外确实已经亮起了白光，可也看不出是什么时间。

“啧你能不能边动边说话。”确实是着急出门的张若昀嫌弃地骂道，他快手关了炉子的火把烫手的馒头装回袋子里，然后把家里水壶的水全都倒进瓶子里，再给它添满刚烧开的水。弄完这些后他便拿齐了所有东西拽上钥匙准备出门，这会儿一直还在床上的刘昊然总算跟着起身，和他一起离开了板房。

“你拉我回去吧。”刘昊然边说边上车，邋邋遢遢的样子应该是打算回去之后接着睡。

张若昀有些嫌弃地翻了个白眼，但还是发动车子把刘昊然载到大街上，然后不耐烦地把他赶下车去。

“今晚来找我啊。”刘昊然吩咐了一句之后就下车甩上了车门，没睡醒的人脚步虚浮地走在坑洼的路上，结果一不小心踩空差点崴了脚。顿时一阵骂声从巷子里传出，张若昀看着他难得狼狈的身影笑了出声，收回视线便踩下油门上工去了。

听到车子开走的时候刘昊然回头往巷口看了一眼。经过刚才那一阵丢人的惊吓后他清醒了不少，这会儿看着灰白的小卡在面前开走，他觉得自己残余的睡意也跟着一同消失了。还是第一次在外面过夜的刘昊然突然觉得这感觉有点新鲜，他靠在脱皮的墙边看着天上有些泛青的灰光，不知怎么地突然有点不太想结束这一段。尽管张若昀这会儿已经不在身边了，可他就是觉得只要自己不回家，他就还停留在昨日的时光里，那些冲动、碰撞、激情、愉悦还有偶尔的安静甚至柔情，都仿佛好得不像是这个世界的东西。跟梦一样。但又比梦真实。

一时有些分不清的刘昊然抽出一根烟给自己点上，就好像这东西能帮助他想明白什么，又或是能让他继续在梦里再多沉浸一会儿。

毕竟做梦的人都怕梦醒。

刘昊然轻笑着呼出一口烟，背靠着墙闭眼享受这一份难得的静谧。他回忆或幻想自己还在昨晚的床上，怀里抱着赤裸诱人的张若昀，耳边萦绕着他暧昧又艳色的呻吟，阴茎埋在他紧致湿热的甬道里尽情地驰骋。他会把这个人从头到脚从里到外吃得骨头都不剩，让他身上的每一寸地方都印着专属于他的标记。他会让他爽得丢神，也会让他哭着求饶。他会把他干得脑子里只剩下自己，然后让他离不开自己。他要把张若昀变成彻底属于他的人，身里心里装的全都是他，然后让他变得依赖，学会主动，想要的时候勾引诱惑他，求饶的时候听话讨好他。他一定会竭尽全力地疼爱他。

呼出最后一口烟的刘昊然深深地叹了一声，他舔着嘴角的虎牙在脑里描摹最晚张若昀最后的高潮脸，蛰伏在身下的阴茎又忍不住地酥麻开始有些充血。因此突然有了什么想法的刘昊然丢下烟头快步回了家，不理女人在客厅传来的问话直接甩门进了房间，然后从柜子里翻出一条已经不合穿的裙子。看着手里这件粉色蕾丝的阔肩短裙，刘昊然都已经可以想象它在张若昀身上会是怎样一种艳色的模样，上紧下松的设计会凸显他胸部的丰满，半鱼尾一样的裙摆既能完美包裹他的臀部又能腾出空间让他掀起裙摆干他。

光是想想就有些按捺不住的刘昊然笑着把衣服重新收进柜子放在最上方，然后拉过窗旁的旧布帘脱衣上床。补觉前他翻开出了杂志里如今被他涂得无脸无下的裸女打枪自慰，脑子里一边想着张若昀那又软又白的奶子一边快速地套弄勃起的阴茎，爽快地意淫同时他又有些不足，心里始终想着张若昀的奶子要是能再大一些甚至出奶就好了。

啧，以前听女人她们聊八卦的时候就好像听说过什么激素催奶的，说是大城市里小孩激素吃得太多，男孩的胸都比女孩大，有的甚至还有奶水。

越想心里就越痒的刘昊然忍不住加快了手上的动作，不听使唤的脑子开始想象出张若昀被他干得一边喷奶一边高潮的模样，顿时就浑身一抖射了出来。

操。

粗喘不止的刘昊然努力地深呼吸着压下体内的燥热，同时丢开杂志用手纸擦了擦自己的阴茎，穿回内裤后闭上眼睛躺在床上，却因为脑海里始终无法消失的画面怎么也睡不着。再加上女人在外喋喋不休的问话声，实在是烦躁的刘昊然最终还是翻身起床捡起衣服又穿了回去。

“他妈的一大早你吵个屁！”脾气正急躁的刘昊然不爽地推开门朝客厅骂道。

早就习惯他这样的女人倒是没什么反应，翘着腿一边在那看电视一边问：“你昨晚干嘛去了？”

“干你屁事。”刘昊然没好气地回道，走进洗手间洗了把脸漱过口就到厅里准备泡个泡面。然而一提起水壶却发现里面是空的，当即又忍不住骂了句脏话拿着水锅去烧水。

“喂，给我也泡一个。”懒在沙发里一动不动的女人吩咐道，抬眼看到刘昊然那一脸欲求不满的模样皱了皱眉，忍不住问，“你昨晚不会去嫖了吧？街口新开张那小妹？”

“你他妈才去嫖了！”刘昊然怒骂道，但又觉着她这话哪儿听着不对，反问，“什么街口新开张？”

“哟，你不知道呢？”女人半真半假地惊奇道，语气略带不屑地夸道，“就咱街口那肥婆的女儿，前几天说是过了十八正式开张了，这几天生意火爆着呢，听说初夜还卖了一千块。”

刘昊然皱着眉努力记忆，想了半天才勉强想出一个模糊的人影：“你说那皮包骨？”

“什么皮包骨，那都是小时候的事了，人现在可肉着呢，前凸后翘的，还嫩得不行。我看肥婆以后就指着她养活自己了。”

“操——”女人那几乎酸到骨头里的语气让刘昊然笑骂了出声，他挑着眉转过身来看着女人，嘴里咬着白色的塑料叉子含糊不清地调侃道，“怎么，你怕输啊？”

“放屁！老娘的字典里就没有怕这个字！”女人顿时激动地骂道，“她算什么东西，跟我比，再过十年吧。”

刘昊然嘲讽地哼笑了一声，回身关掉了炉子的火把烧开的水倒进两碗泡面里，悠悠道：“你也就只能再干十年了。”

女人顿时没了声，黑着一张脸用力地扇着手里的葵扇，沉默了老半天就在刘昊然差点以为她怎么了的时候才又终于出声：“我知道。”

其实甚至可能都没有十年。她今年已经四十岁了，虽然她一直砸大钱保养自己的样貌和外表，可内里的东西早就已经破败不堪。她真实的自己是个什么模样，她自己知道。做她们这一行的，每五年都是一道坎，多少人到了三十的时候就已经熬不下去，她能撑到四十已经是奇迹，四十五应是真的到极限了。

她是不怕输，但她知道自己总有一天会输，她只是不怕，不敢怕，不能怕。

“面好了。”

女人低下头擦了擦眼角的湿意，若无其事地端起面碗搅拌着里面的面条。这是她最喜欢的一种口味，泡椒牛肉味，比以前那什么红烧牛肉带劲多了，可惜就是难找。记得她第一次知道这味的时候，还是看别人在火车上吃的。泡椒独有的气味又酸又辣，但完全区别于任何一种酸的或辣的食材，让人无法形容，只能认一句这就是泡椒味。泡椒味勾人，是女人这时才知道的。她长在南方，从小不吃辣，家里泡个红烧牛肉面都得把酱料剩下一半那种，可这会儿她却被这碗泡椒牛面馋得肚子一个劲地打鼓。那感觉有点像第一次闻着面香等泡面的期待，却又比那更强烈。

然而火车上并没有卖这个口味。

其实后来想想，女人觉得自己对泡椒味的执念或许只是因为最初的求而不得。人总是这样，得不到的东西反而会一直装在心里，像颗永远长不出来的种子，只会不断地往下扎根，直到贯穿整颗心脏。等你终于回过神来，却发现自己早就成了欲望的俘虏，每一次的寻求满足，都只是在给它输送更多的养分。可明知如此，人还是会不断地浇灌养育着欲望，即使在根支终于遍布心脏扎穿动脉，枯竭的生命在惊愕中面临终结，人还是会紧紧拥抱着它。不相信，更加不愧改。

女人想她以后死的时候大概也是这个样子。抱着一碗吃剩的泡面，回首一生所有的经历——从父母双亡，到独自北上；从厂里帮工，到家里卖淫；在她最快乐，最悲伤，最幸福，最堕落的时候，陪伴她的都是一碗滚烫的泡面。就连她和刘昊然的相遇，都是因为一碗吃剩的泡面。流浪的孤儿翻着她垃圾袋里的泡面碗，黑成煤炭的双手不停搜刮面汤里的残渣，肮脏的淤泥被他混着结油的汤液悉数吃下，渴望的双眼夹杂着恐惧的不安盯住了她。

女人从来没见过这个孩子，不知道他的来历，不知道他的故事。她也从没有想过要养一个孩子，增加自己的负担，加速自己的死亡。可是在那一刻，当她对上小孩的双眼，她却好像看到了另一个自己，在孤独中艰难求存，在阴沟里垂死挣扎。她突然想哭，酸痛的鼻头不自觉地皱成了一团，湿热的眼眶兀自地流下了泪。她抽噎着看着这个小孩，抽搐的心脏疼得她发不出一点的声音。她只能张大嘴努力呼吸着，一双腿无力蹲跪着，战栗的双手朝他张开了怀抱，奔溃的身体用力地抱紧了他。

那一刻，她不是为了小孩而哭。那一刻，她真正拥抱的也不是这个小孩。而是那个在墙角痛哭的姑娘，是那个在床角颤抖的女孩，是那个在夜里因为流产的剧痛而浑身抽搐的女人，是那个得知日后再也无法怀孕的自己。是她，是她，都是她，全都是她。

“操……”突然看到眼泪滴进碗里的女人狼狈地擦了擦眼睛想止住眼泪。然而她越是想要这么做眼泪就落得越多，到最后竟逼得她不得不放下手里的东西捂脸痛哭出声。

坐在在她对面的刘昊然于心不忍地看着女人脆弱崩溃的模样，内心挣扎了一下还是跨过桌子将她用力地抱在怀里无声安抚。从来就不知道怎么说好话的男人一直只会跟女人顶嘴，可他也知道女人要强的外表下其实是一具早已千疮百孔的身体。但比起别人的同情和可怜，女人更需要的她自己的尊严。人活在这个世界上什么都可以丢，唯独尊严不能丢。这是女人自小就教给他的道理。所以无论日子过得有多堕落，在别人眼里看来他们有多廉价，他们都始终死咬着自己的底线不放，哪怕这口气要他们豁出去命来争。因为他们知道，一旦丢了这口气，人活着和畜生就没有区别了。

“咳——”哭过一顿冷静不少后女人一脸嫌弃地推开了刘昊然，背过身去擦了把脸装作若无其事地捧起被泡软的面搅了搅又接着开吃。

刘昊然见她没事也放心地笑了笑，回去拿起自己的面碗把最后一点面屑连着面汤全部喝光，然后擦着嘴巴把面碗扔进垃圾桶里。这时他无意间瞥见了放在角落里的药锅，才后知后觉地发觉女人最近有一阵子没熬药了，不由得关心一句她是不是手头紧又没钱了。

“老娘有钱没钱你不知道吗！天天就给我拉那么几个吝啬鬼回来，现在还有饭你吃就不错了！”

“操，分明是你最近不愿接客才没钱好吧，别什么锅都往我头上扣。”

“操，你他妈都多大了，还靠老娘我养你，丢不丢份儿！”

“我早说过要去城里打工是你不让我去的！你他妈现在来怪我！？”

“城里打工能赚几个钱啊，再说你走了谁来看家。”

刘昊然气得翻了一个大白眼，甚至都不想跟她继续吵：“行，我今晚给你拉几个猛男，让你干足一晚上行了吧！”

“你最好说到做到！”

刘昊然瞪着眼朝女人狠狠地比了个中指，转身就甩门离开了屋子。

“喂！你要出去就顺便把药拿回来！”

“去你妈的！”

刘昊然骂得硬气，女人听了却发自内心地想哭又想笑，但她还是下意识地抹掉了眼角的眼泪装作一切都和平常一样，起身把刘昊然没关好的门锁好，然后回到房间里敷面膜补回笼觉。

这会儿还算早的天因为街上吹着的凉风而感觉并不闷热，已经许久没有这个时间出来逛市集的刘昊然有些新鲜地看着人头济济的菜肉摊，一边好奇地去看那些被人围观的摊子到底在卖些什么的稀罕玩意，一边后知后觉地发现张若昀这一天天地看来确实起得早，估计到了冬天都得摸黑出城吧。

啧，要天天都这么早，我可起不来啊……

刘昊然苦恼地砸了下嘴，没啥意思地穿过了菜肉摊，从小道挨着杂货摊穿到了集市的另一边，走近了一家黑灯瞎火的破烂铺子。

“老头，我来取药！”刘昊然叫喊着跨过一指高的朽木门槛，皱着眉扇了扇店内的中药味，试图从身边到处都是杂物里寻找药老头的身影。

“哟？今儿来这么早？”叼着草烟的药老头从一旧布帘后走了出来，烧得暗红的烟头在昏暗里一闪一闪，还带着火星的烟屑随着他说话的动作四处散落，那危险的模样看得刘昊然都忍不住皱了眉。

“你小心迟早烧了这铺子。”

然而面对年轻人的关心，上了年纪的老头却一点儿也不在意。只见他一边快手抓着药材一边斜咬着烟继续说话，语气里莫名还带了些自豪地说道：“你一小兔崽子知道个什么，这铺子老早就烧过咯。”

“靠——”刘昊然无语地气笑了一声，眼瞅着老头捡药捡到一半突然停下来去翻身后的柜子，就猜到自己大概还得等上一阵，边干脆点了根烟就近找了堆看着结实的杂物堆坐下等。又嫌干等着没意思，便有一搭没一搭地和老头闲聊起来。

“老娘这回抓的什么药啊？”以前女人让他来拿药一般都会给他一条方子，如果没有方子，那就是已经提前和老头打过招呼了。不过有没有方子刘昊然都不会去细问，毕竟这都是女人自己的事，他最多八卦一下药名。

“嘿，这回抓的可是大补的药，温经汤知道不？”

“这不她一直在喝的吗？”老头说的这个名字刘昊然听过好几次了，基本上属于女人最常熬的药之一。不过最近一阵子好像是没怎么看她喝，大概是真的缺钱了，他记得这药不便宜来着。

“你老娘啊宫寒血亏是老毛病了，调了这么多年算是有点起色，但也就那样吧。”老头说着像是感慨了一声，刘昊然听着有些好奇，总觉得老头的话没说完，但也没有追问。女人的事很多都不愿意让他知道，从小就吩咐他到了药店别乱说话乱打听，刘昊然多少能理解她的心情，所以也就一直不闻不问，每回都只是挑着无关紧要的点和老头唠嗑。

“你怎么捡老半天还没捡好，不是在耍花招吧？”

“去！我是那这种人吗！”老头愠怒地骂道，“你老娘这次要得那么多，我找药也得时间啊！”

“是是是，你忙你的啊。”刘昊然有些顽皮地笑道，不过吸了吸鼻子他又想起了什么，转头看向那通往后厨的帘子，问，“喂，你里面是不是在熬药？不用看着点火？”

“小火慢炖，不用看。”

“操，你他妈熬药还炖汤啊。”刘昊然嫌弃地笑道，不过仔细闻闻，这药好像还不太像药啊，怎么有股肉香味？

“喂老头，你到底熬得什么东西，这么香？”

“嘿，香吧！”端着一盒不知道什么东西的老头一边笑一边从梯子上爬下来，神秘兮兮地对刘昊然笑道，“这也是大补的，催乳汤知道不。”

“操你怎么什么都大——什么玩意儿？”刘昊然突然坐直了身子。

“不知道了吧？通草炖猪蹄，下奶用的！”

“不是、也没见哪家有孩子呀。”刘昊然绕着弯地和老头打听道。

“女人只要生过一次就有奶，看你乐意不乐意断罢了。喏，就你们那行的，不少人都靠着奶水招生意呢。”

“你这药——真那么灵？”刘昊然突然又想起了张若昀的那对奶子，越想就越是觉得心痒。

“废话，老头我干多少年了还能骗人吗！”

“那——这药男人喝了——有用吗？”刘昊然支支吾吾地问道，因为声音有点小所以老头没太听清。

“啥玩意儿？男人喝？男人喝这玩意干嘛？”

“啧，你就告诉我有用没用！”

“那当然没用啊！”老头果断道，“没生过孩子的女人喝都没用，更何况男人。除非——”

刘昊然本来正翻着白眼低骂，听他话锋一转就又立刻提神。

“除非什么？”

“唉，我也是听人说的。城里有一小诊所，就那些干西医的人开的，他家也卖催乳汤，说是没生孩子的都管用，还卖老贵一瓶了。我看他就他妈吹牛逼，不生孩子哪来的奶。”老头一脸不屑地骂道，手上快速地把抓好的药一副副包起来，然后用细麻绳捆成一摞递给刘昊然。

“呐，给你的药，一共七副，一天一副。”

刘昊然起身去接，顺手掏出钱问了句要多少。

“一共四百。”

刘昊然啧了一声颇有些不情愿地数着钞票，但还是把钱给了老头。

“欸，你刚说那诊所，有名字吗？”

“不晓得。”

老头的回答完全在意料之中，所以刘昊然也没追问，拿好药就离开了药铺往家里走。只是这一路上他总时不时地想起那诊所的事，虽然听着确实古怪，就算不是假的估计也有些猫腻在里面，可他就是有点管不住自己，总心思思地想去了解一下。

啧，晚上找张若昀打听一下诊所在哪儿吧。


	5. Chapter 5

五

刘昊然咬着牙签靠在洗手间门边等着，然而里面的人都进去老半天也没动静，实在是不耐烦的刘昊然用力地吐出嘴里的牙签狠狠拍了几下门，末了还拉高了嗓子朝里喊话道：

“喂你行没有啊！换身衣服半个多小时你搞什么呢！”

洗手间里的张若昀一脸为难地看着镜子里的自己，心里挣扎了半天还是没敢就这样出去。

“你再等等！”他一边说一边又去拽下面的裙摆，总觉得会漏光一样浑身不自在。

“靠，还等啊，大哥你再不出来我的人都他妈被抢光了！”

“那你先走啊！”张若昀有些怒道，本来这就不是他的活，是刘昊然硬逼着他换裙子的。从小到大张若昀都没穿过裙子，更可况是这种——一看就不正经的裙子！

“唉别啊！起码先开个门我看看。不然我踹门了啊！三！二！我真踹了啊！一——”

刘昊然刚准备抬脚就看到破烂的塑料门被人从里面拉开，紧接着是头戴黑色假发身穿粉红短裙的张若昀从后面露出了大半个身子，整个人又羞又怒地瞪他，两条胳膊一手挡胸一手拽裙摆，裸露在外的皮肤都亮着奶油的色泽，简直嫩到不行。

刘昊然一双狼眼饿极地上下扫视他的身体，那吃人一般的视线看得张若昀浑身发烫，顿时就要缩回去，

“我不穿了！”

“唉！”可刘昊然一手就拽住了他，“先把手拿开我看看。”

张若昀内心强烈挣扎着，可迫于刘昊然紧抓着他不放，就只能认命地把手从身前挪开。

“操——”在看到胸前一对快把衣服撑坏的大奶时刘昊然就已经隐隐有了冲动，他越发用力地拽着想逃跑的张若昀，视线赤裸而色情地扫过他的两颗凸起和窄细的腰部，紧接着是他被包得又挺又翘的屁股和下方两条修长奶白的双腿，那藏在裙摆下的光滑大腿根又细又嫩，隐约还能看到昨晚他掐出来的淡淡痕迹，简直要多惹火就有多惹火。

“不许脱！”刘昊然激动地把张若昀直接从门后面拽出来，哄骗一般地对他笑道，“你穿这样特好看，真的。你放心，我不会让他们看到你的脸，也不会让他们碰你。你就跟在我身边，等拉到客了咱们就回来！”

“最多半小时啊！”张若昀约法三章道。

刘昊然自信一笑，保证道：“放心吧，绝对用不了半小时。”

话毕刘昊然便勾着张若昀的脖子带他往外走。已经开始热闹的巷子里这会儿都是人，害怕自己被认出来的张若昀全程低头盯着自己的脚，尤其在别人朝刘昊然打听他的时候，简直紧张得几乎把脸埋进刘昊然的颈窝里。

没想到光是在暗巷里就已经有那么多人注意到了他，这要是直接站到大街上，岂不是一下就被所有人看到了。心里越发退缩的张若昀不由得放慢了脚步，然而那时他们已经来到了街上，突然变亮的地面让张若昀直接扭头靠在了刘昊然身上，僵硬的双腿几乎是被拖着跟上刘昊然的脚步来到了墙边。

“别怕。”刘昊然把张若昀安置在一面相对阴暗的墙上，高大的身体护在他前方替他挡掉面前的灯光。感觉自己周围一下子暗下来后张若昀才终于敢抬头去看刘昊然，不知道该往哪里摆的双手下意识地放在了他腰上，于是刘昊然顺势将他抱进了怀里低头吻上他的唇。

还是第一次在这种情况下和别人接吻的张若昀反应相对平时要慌张和急切，仿佛是想借着这一举动忘记自己此刻的模样和处境，因而特别热情主动地缠住了刘昊然的舌头吮吸吞咽。阵阵酥麻的快感吸得刘昊然很是舒服，他便放任着张若昀嘴上的动作而专心去拥抱抚摸他的身体。干燥而温暖的手掌顺着裸露的后颈缓慢摸到后背，然后绕到腰侧不轻不重地揉捏着，陪合着另一只伸向臀部的手掌的动作，若有似无地撩拨着张若昀敏感的欲望。

因而有些紧张的人本能地贴上了墙壁想要闪躲。他离开了刘昊然的唇牵扯出一根银丝，湿润的舌头轻舔着嘴唇拉断了这过于艳色的暧昧。同时他有些小心地注视着刘昊然的脸，仿佛在判断他有没有因此生气。可张若昀还没来得及看清就听到一声招呼在耳边响起，紧接着一张人脸出现在视野当中，吓得他赶紧低头靠在刘昊然的脸上，双手紧张地抓紧了他背后的衣服。

“哟，还真是昊然，我们刚还以为看错了。”听着像是熟客的几个男人成圈地包围在他们外面，那莫名的压迫感让张若昀越发紧张地贴近了刘昊然，一双眼睛甚至连睁开的勇气都没有只能紧闭着在心里默数。

刘昊然安抚地抱紧张若昀摸了摸他的脑袋，一双眼勾着讨好但又冰冷的笑意，熟练地和几个男人攀谈了起来。然而他能感觉到男人们的目光更多地还是投向了他身边的张若昀，虽然基本都只是好奇，但也隐约能感觉到有一些下流的目光频频落在了张若昀的臀上。刘昊然皱着眉不悦地骂了一声，一脸被冒犯地朝男人怒道：

“操你妈的眼睛都往哪儿看呢！这他妈是小爷我的人！”

“我就说呢，以前也没见你和人搭档拉客的。不过你也是会玩，带着人姑娘出来接客，不怕把人给吓跑了？”

“要吓是你们给吓的！行了别他妈瞎扯淡，来玩的就报数，不玩就滚蛋！”

“玩玩玩，不玩来找你干嘛。你娘今晚说什么了没有，都能玩？”

“她今晚胃口大着呢，只要给钱都能玩。”刘昊然说着打量了一下三人的模样，大致在脑子里对过人后，又接着道，“你们还是老规矩？”

“嘿，老规矩老规矩。”为首的一个男人期待地笑道，直接从兜里掏出一张红钞递给刘昊然。

“行，跟我来吧。”刘昊然接过了钞票塞在短皮夹的上口袋里。另一只手勾住张若昀的脖子就把人带着走回暗巷在前头带路。期间跟在身外的三个男人一边厚着脸皮朝刘昊然要烟抽，一边又去打听张若昀的事情。被问得烦躁的刘昊然恶狠狠地瞪了他们一眼，踩在脚上的尖头高跟鞋警告性地踢了男人的小腿一下，一身长发皮衣超短裙的打扮又狠又飒地张扬着，看得人鼻头发热但又不敢轻易招惹。

平时一贯青春打扮的刘昊然很少会穿这样性感成熟的衣服，所以每次只要他风格突变，大家都知道他和他老娘今晚定要开局大的，也就是来者不拒。其中这里面的来者指的不是客人而是玩法。在他们这一行里，玩法大致可以分大单和散单两种，散单一般泛指不插入的常规做法，时间不一定短但价钱肯定低，整个手口胸腿轮流玩一遍加起来也就比插入多几个子，所以只有不上道或者没能力的人才靠它们赚钱。像女人这样的，只会当作附加服务额外收费，有的时候她为了节省时间多赚一笔大的，甚至会拒绝客人的要求直接赶人。只有在开大的时候，女人才会无条件接受所有的常规玩法。虽然也不是真正意义上的来者不拒，但偶尔的饥饿营销还是为她带来了丰厚的收益，就是这一晚赚下来着实累人。

不过这个镇上敢像她这样和客人谈条件的也就独她一个。原因其实也很简单，无非是以前因为这事得罪了客人而被找麻烦时，女人曾经为求自保砍伤了人，而且还不止一个。但你说她当时真的是逼不得已才砍人的吗？刘昊然觉得不一定。虽然那事发生的时候他还小，很多细节已经记不太清了，但女人拿着菜刀时眼里的凶光，怎么看都不像是在单纯地自保。但不管真相是什么，现在都不已经不重要了。自从这件事过后，女人在镇里就多了一个疯子的绰号，也多亏了这个称号，镇里的人渐渐地都有些怕。等到后来刘昊然慢慢地长大，经常性地被人发现在暗巷里把嘲笑或辱骂他和女人的小孩打得几乎半死时，镇里的人就彻底怕着他们这一家疯子，说什么也不敢轻易招惹了。

不过两人心里都明白，比起女人，镇里人真正害怕的还是刘昊然。从前那些还会趁着干事的时候强迫女人来点额外服务的男人，还有那些曾经时不时地到她家里来辱骂和找麻烦的女人，现在之所以都不敢了，是因为有刘昊然一直在家盯着。要是哪天刘昊然不在了，女人很快就再次成为人们的宣泄口，甚至有可能她的遭遇会比当年更凄惨。所以女人不让刘昊然离开，刘昊然也知道自己不能走。

“她就只有我一个人了。不管发生什么事，我都不能丢下她自己。”

“我懂。”

还是第一次躺在床上纯聊天的两人突然就有了种奇妙的家的感觉。虽然砖墙的隔壁还在响着持续的声响，两人身上也还穿着拉客的女装，甚至连假发都没有摘。可看着眼前泛黄的天花板，枕着又薄又不好睡的旧枕头，感受着身下坚硬的木床板，还有转扇呼啦呼啦的风……他们就忽然有了一种护崽的心态，就好像外面的一切不管多好多优越，都比不上这屋里的一点破烂。刘昊然想，用女人从南方带过来的话说，大概就是龙床不如狗窝——再差再乱，至少住得舒服自在。

“今晚留下睡吧。他们估计要折腾一晚上，我走不开。”刘昊然眯着眼睛半梦半醒一样道，却又突然想起了什么哎呀了一声，“你是不是还要早起出车，啧，早知道让你把车先开过来了。”

张若昀被他难得的懊恼模样逗笑了出声，心想着自己终于能在他面前得意一回地翻身调整了睡姿，嘚瑟道：“我早就把车藏好在附近了。”

刘昊然挑眉，垂眼去看枕在肩上的张若昀，脑筋一转就开始不正经地调侃道：“这么说你早就想好要在我家过夜了？”

张若昀皱了皱眉，总觉得这话听着哪里不对。“我是觉得你肯定不会让我回家。”他试着解释，却又觉得这么说好像也哪里不对。可他还没来得及再更正，头顶的刘昊然就紧跟了一句：“这句话说得对，我肯定不会放你走。”

张若昀再次眉头一皱，感觉自己总算听出了什么猫腻，顿时嫌弃道：“你又想啥呢。”

“啧，干嘛，想想都不行吗？你知道我在这床上想着你的脸打了半个多月的飞机吗，都他妈快憋死老子了。”

张若昀抿着嘴动了动嘴角，他不想笑的，可不知为什么有点控制不住自己。但可惜被刘昊然发现了，要脸得紧的人顿时就骂着脏话动手弄他。张若昀本来还能忍住的，结果这下彻底忍不住了。恼羞成怒的刘昊然被他笑得脸上一阵红一阵黑，掀过张若昀朝他屁股就是凶狠的一巴掌。

“操！”突然的疼痛让张若昀本能地骂道，紧随而来的羞耻让他迅速红了耳朵。顿时不服输的人立刻就翻了回去，抓住刘昊然的衣领就想把人从身上拽下来。但偏偏刘昊然那头该死的长发烦人得要命，不仅扫得他睁不开眼，还让他搞错了对象。结果人没拽下来倒是把假发给扯掉了，跟着还给了人机会拉开他的两条腿挤到他腿间来作恶。张若昀不甘心地气骂一声，也有些烦躁地拽掉了麻烦的假发扔在地上。动作间他仿佛听到了一声次啦的撕裂声，紧跟着还听到刘昊然朝他骂了句什么。

张若昀起先还以为是自己弄坏了衣服惹刘昊然生气了，刚忐忑了一下甚至闪过要不要跟他道歉的念头。结果脑子都还没捋顺就又听到一声撕裂声，紧跟着他的胸口还突然见了风，才意识到刘昊然居然他妈的撕开了胸口的那一片布料！

“你发什么疯！”张若昀又惊又怕，下意识想遮住却被刘昊然抢先一步抓住了胸。顿时昨晚那些又爽又痛的记忆全被勾了起来，刺激着他的皮肤一下就泛了红，挣扎的力度也更大了些。

可刘昊然突然压着他的双手往上逼近了些，那几乎要坐在他胸上的姿势让张若昀被迫地忌惮了起来。一双嫩白的大胸挺着两颗大乳头颤颤巍巍地抖着，那白红对比的色泽惹得刘昊然口干舌燥，暗骂了一声就抓起润滑剂一个劲地往他胸口倒。

突然的冰凉刺得张若昀更激烈地抖了起来，刘昊然急躁地把东西扔到床里然后用手把东西全部涂抹开。瞬间就变得湿滑泛光的胸部像果冻一样又弹又软，那仿佛会吸人的细腻手感惹得刘昊然不断地加大力度去揉捏，一下就发红的嫩肉惹火得不行，配着那越发挺立的乳头，简直勾得刘昊然魂都要没了。

急躁的男人于是快速地拉开了皮革短裙上的金属拉链，半拽下裙子后便急切地掏出自己的阴茎压上张若昀又湿又嫩的胸。躺在床上的人这回彻底羞了，一边慌乱地骂着他变态神经，一边不自觉里扭着胸就要躲。刘昊然憋了一身汗地抓着他，两团不大的软肉本就夹不住他，这人还不配合地到处乱动，简直气得他浑身冒火。习惯了强硬手段的人于是直接拧了下张若昀的乳头，借着尖锐的疼痛让人立刻安分下来，然后抓紧机会挤住他的两团肉用力地开始摩擦。

被干得胸口一阵沉闷的张若昀不自觉地开始咬唇呻吟，他羞红着脸别过头去闪躲着面前的东西，却又粗挺的阴茎在自己胸口来回挺动的奇妙感觉勾得频频忍不住回头。深红的柱身紧贴着奶色的软肉用力地摩擦，饱满的龟头每一次都快要顶到他下巴地粗暴地动作。那被擦得又热又红的皮肤已经留下了一道长长的印子，越发腥重的雄性味道充斥在他的鼻间。张若昀被干得几乎有些不能呼吸，酥麻的下身也在不知不觉间渐渐地抬起了头来。

这时刘昊然已经硬得开始冒出前液，张开的小孔溢出一股股清液勾粘在他的下巴上。一声低沉的张嘴在张若昀身上响起，命令式的语气让他有抗拒却又兴奋地喘息起来。他无奈听话地低下头张开嘴巴让刘昊然用力地操进他嘴里，外伸着的舌头像小狗一样紧贴着他的龟头颤抖勾舔，不断流出的唾液和咸腥的前液混为一体，顺着他的舌尖不停地滴落在下巴和胸口上，简直骚浪至极。

单单靠这一幕就足以射出来的刘昊然粗喘地绷紧全身肌肉压抑着欲望。他还没玩够地抓着张若昀的脑袋直接插入他口中深喉了好几次，然后又下流地扶着自己的阴茎拍打他的舌头和脸颊，把淫荡的体液甩得他满脸都是，再又重新压上他的胸用挺立的乳尖去磨蹭自己张开的铃口。

顿时激起的过电快感让两人都绷紧了全身，刘昊然舒爽地喘息着，一边快速拨弄张若昀另一边的乳头，一边按着自己的阴茎挤压坚挺的肉粒用力摩擦。看着那色情的小东西在他的龟头下拉扯变形，饱满的肉粒被粘腻的前液浸得又亮又色，张开的奶孔不停地吸入淫液又再度挤出，仿佛像是也会流水一般刺激着刘昊然的欲望。

至此已经开始搏动的阴茎显然要进入冲刺阶段。刘昊然握紧了自己的阴茎用力地操上了张若昀的乳头，凹凸的冠沟紧压着他的乳头大力地来回摩擦。最敏感的地方被这般肆意地蹂躏，阵阵刺激的快感又爽又疼地几乎让张若昀哭出声来。被操得几乎要破皮的小东西不停地拉扯着他的神经，他三番几次呻吟着求刘昊然不要再弄了，然而兴在头上的男人却反而被他的哭声激得更加兴奋，那又磨又蹭加上另一旁又揉又捏的动作简直变本加厉地肆虐着。尖锐火辣的疼痛伴随着惊人刺激的快感不断地击打着小腹，硬得不行的阴茎憋在内裤里痛苦地抽搐着，随着刘昊然粗骂的一声高潮竟也跟着自己射了出来。

洋洒喷出的精液一股接一股落在张若昀的胸口和脸上，至于那些被刘昊然用力地挤榨的余精最后则全都塞进张若昀嘴里让他吸出来喝了下去。被折腾得满脸泪痕的男人浑身湿漉漉地抽噎着喘气，纯情又浪荡的模样勾得刘昊然胸口阵阵发热，忍不住地低头咬住他的肉唇狠狠地吻了起来。

霸道至极的男人一边吮吸着张若昀的双唇一边把自己的精液全部抹开涂在他身上，紧接着又拉下了他的内裤丢在一边的床角，拿过润滑剂挤在手上后便去探索他的后穴。昨天被操狠了的地方这会儿还肿着，再度被侵入的疼痛让张若昀吸气地呻吟了出声，这才想起什么的让刘昊然去拿他的长裤。

“先上药。”张若昀一边一边吸气一边道，从口袋里拿出来了一管软管丢给了刘昊然。

“这什么玩意儿？”刘昊然皱眉看着那上面几个奇形怪状的字，有些不确定道，“你从哪搞来的？”

“当然是诊所里买的，这破地方就那儿有卖西药，你赶紧抹。”

刘昊然挑了挑眉，拧开盖子挤出一些白色的东西抹在张若昀的洞口，然后不断地添着更多一点点地涂进去。

“这玩意儿开过，你用过一次了？”

“嗯，洗澡的时候抹过了，感觉还挺管用。”

刘昊然漫不经心地应了一声，过了片刻又道：“你说那诊所是城里那家吗？”

“不然呢。”

“在哪儿呀，老娘今早让我去买药，可我在镇里问了一圈也没几个人知道。”

“这要怎么讲，城里的路你认识吗，要不明天我载你去吧。”

“那倒不用，你就大概跟我讲个方位，我自己去找。她要的都是些女人家的玩意儿，不想让人看到了。”

“那你让我想想……咱们吃饭那地儿你还记得吧，沿那条路往北走三个路口右拐再走一段就能看到。啧，不过那儿的药有贵有便宜的，最好打听清楚价格再去。”

“她都找人问过了，没事。”刘昊然说着轻轻转了转手指，感觉里面都涂满了之后随口问了句不疼了吧，然后就暗自去揉他的敏感点，惹得张若昀本能一缩，被动地就开始陷入情欲里。

药物的消炎镇痛再加上润滑剂的进一步润滑，之前还残留的肿痛慢慢地被快感柔化成酸麻。柔软的肠肉在在手指的挑拨下发出了阵阵淫糜的水声，那些勾人的吮吸感时刻挑拨着刘昊然的忍耐力，再加上张若昀逐渐发媚的呻吟声，再度硬起来的男人便实在是忍不住地直接提枪上阵。

粗长的阴茎撑开穴口长驱直入，轻易就擦过敏感带顶到穴心的尺寸十分让人满足。张若昀本来还忌惮着昨晚过于激烈的性爱，可这会被人抓稳了狠操时却又发现自己好像已经爱上了这种快感。顿时感到一阵羞耻的他再次烧红了脸，溃散的视线无措地扫视着刘昊然的身上的网格真空打底和他还半挂着皮革短裙，强烈的视觉冲击让他不习惯地呻吟了一声，情动的身体反而好像因为刘昊然的女装而变得更加兴奋。

“小骚货。”看着不过是一天过后，张若昀就已经从昨晚的青涩变成此刻的骚浪，刘昊然便忍不住嘚瑟又兴奋地笑骂了一声。他一手抓着张若昀的膝窝把腿压在他胸前，另一只手抓住他另一边的胸用力地揉捏。挺动的下身卖力地抽插着湿热的软穴顶弄他的敏感带，没一会儿就跟操出了水似的，听到噗嗤的声音一个劲儿的响。

刘昊然舌头勾着虎牙用手抹了把结合处的淫液，劣笑着用那手狠狠地蹭湿了张若昀的脸颊，一边更加用力地凶狠地操干瑟缩的软穴一边朝他骂着下流话，对人淫秽的称呼也从骚货变成了骚逼，一口一个小浪逼骂得张若昀浑身发烫，又羞又辱地几乎要哭出来。

“操他妈的——越骂你还夹得越紧了——真他妈骚！”刘昊然说着直接折起张若昀的两条腿又快又狠地操干起来。那装了马达一般的速度叫瘫软的张若昀根本招架不住，过度兴奋的嫩肉完全坏掉一般地抽搐不停，简直就像个人工飞机杯吸得刘昊然脑子都要没了。

“哈……真他妈爽——操——”刘昊然燥热地拽起张若昀让他盘坐在身上双手托着他的臀持续着顶弄着。被干得浪叫不停的人呜咽着瘫在他身上跟个娃娃一样激烈地颤动着。嫩白的胸部裸在两片粉色的破碎中，放荡至极的模样惹得刘昊然再度张嘴咬了上去。完全干红了眼的人丝毫不顾张若昀抽噎的哀求讨饶，舌头卷着那肿大的肉粒就用力地吃了起来，配合着下身凶猛的操干，没多会儿就把张若昀干得哭射出来。

因高潮而痉挛的穴道吸得刘昊然青筋暴起又爽又疼，他用力地揉捏着张若昀的肉臀抽动了几下将他强硬操松，然后把人重新放倒在床上翻过来从侧面进入。一条腿被压着，另一条腿被架在刘昊然腿上的人完全只能被迫地门户大开由他索取。被扯得生疼的腿筋一抽一抽地拉扯着他的神经，让他保持清醒的同时却又感受到了更多的快感。刘昊然舔着嘴唇欣赏着张若昀在自己身下迷乱沉沦的模样，躁热的手掌用力地磨蹭着细嫩的大腿内侧，便干脆抓起他的腿侧头狠狠地咬了一口，像是在标记自己的所有物一样留下了好几个深色的咬痕。

被疼痛刺激得不停流着眼泪的张若昀湿成一滩地软在床上，已经不堪重负的双腿被扯得几乎失去知觉，好在刘昊然及时放下了他将他翻成跪趴的姿势，一手抓着他抱住枕头的手腕，另一只手握住抓住他的腰，下身对准翕张的穴口便再一次深插进来。被干得几乎无力的人只能塌着腰高抬着屁股任由折腾。被完全掌控无处可逃的身体彻底迷失在情欲当中不能自已。过激的快感一浪接一浪地冲刷着他的身体扫荡他的理智，早已溃败的防线在欲潮中被冲得一点儿不剩。实在是快要受不了的张若昀哽咽着求饶出声，胸部被再度握在手中玩弄的快感带着一层可怕让他几经失控地抽搐不停。

刘昊然着迷地吮吻着他的身体留下一串情色的痕迹，宽阔的手掌覆上了了张若昀苍白的手背用力地和他十指紧扣起来。在濒临高潮的阶段两人的情欲都堆积到达了一个顶点。刘昊然用力地啃咬着张若昀的后颈像野兽一样制服着他的配偶，然后又略显温柔地去舔弄吮吸的他的耳朵，一边诱惑着他讨好自己，一边又强势地逼迫他服从。渴望高潮的张若昀被逼得毫无反抗能力，几近断弦的身体彻底地臣服于情欲的快乐，一次又一次地迎合着刘昊然的需求呻吟出声。

“真乖。”刘昊然满意地笑着吻了吻张若昀的脸颊，一只手握住他的阴茎快速地套弄着，临末了却还在他耳边低声细问他想不想去。憋得浑身都开始颤抖的张若昀用力地点了点头，不断地回头讨好地想去亲吻刘昊然的嘴唇求得解放。然而恶劣的男人只是用力地握紧了他的根部，又一次无理地提出了要求。

“叫老公。”

张若昀呜咽出声，乖巧地应答了两声。刘昊然却皱着眉不满地骂道：“叫好听点，多叫几声。”

“老公、老公——让我射——”

“再大点声叫，没让你停不许停。”

刘昊然心满意足地劣笑着，听着张若昀不断地浪叫着老公二字，下身的欲望便硬得想是要爆发一般地快速抽动起来。被干得话都说不出来的张若昀支离破碎地哽咽着老公二字，直到高潮那一刻几乎失声地抽噎着射出，彻底迸发的情欲瞬间冲刷了全身，爽得他近乎失去意识地瘫软在床上抖个不停。

刘昊然轻抚着张若昀的头发抽离了他的身体，抱着失神的人半哄半骗地安抚着，始终收不住的坏心思一个劲儿钻进张若昀的耳朵里，听得人面红耳赤最终还是忍不住气骂了一句滚蛋。刘昊然被他逗笑了出声，一边动手去脱他身上破破烂烂的裙子一边又接着耍流氓，装作自己十分退让地软着嗓音诱骗，让张若昀答应以后在床上都得喊他老公。张若昀又气又羞地回了一句去你的，然而最后还是应了一声轻轻的嗯。

刘昊然得意极地抱住张若昀亲了好几口，彻底扒了人身上的衣服又脱掉自己身上的，然后扯过薄被盖在肚子上，舒舒服服地搂着人睡了。

彼时女人那边也跟着完事了，一阵轻微的声响在墙的隔壁一路传到房门外，随后消失在刺耳的落锁声上。很快就安静下来的屋子只剩下风扇嗡嗡的白噪音和女人洗澡的淅沥水声。夏日里炎炎的热意在这稀松平常的夜里变得温和而宁人。


	6. Chapter 6

****六** **

“你要什么味的？”

清晨的暗巷只有灰白泛青的阳光在阳台的栅栏处照亮着一小片地面。张若昀从洗手间里出来时炉子上正在烧着水，裸着上身的男人伸展着修长的四肢从架子上够包装不同的泡面。阴暗里下显得更加成熟的肤色在光影间切割出性感的线条，那让人心猿意马的魅力吸引着张若昀向往的目光，被掩盖在刘海底下的双眼渐渐地变得暗色起来。

其实他一直觉得刘昊然的身体特别的好看，修长，柔韧，却从不让人觉得弱不禁风。那些隐藏在他的骨骼和血液中的爆发力，那些蛰伏在他肌肉和经脉里的持久力，让他的每一次动作都充满了危险的张力，或残暴，或狠厉，或决绝，或不容反抗。强大得让人畏惧而心生向往。

或许人最缺乏的东西往往就最想拥有。即使内心可能会因此感到畏惧，想要退缩，但在诱惑的面前依然一往无前。

感受到肩上的亲吻时，刘昊然有些意外。他回头看向站在他背后的张若昀，笑着抬起他的脸吻上了他的唇。外面坚韧内心柔软的男人总是散发着一种让人想疼他的气质，以前还没看清这点的时候刘昊然只觉得他总让自己在意，像一只小动物在自己心头里抓挠不停，后来看清之后他就知道这是男人生来勾人的性子，放在普通人的眼里，就是觉得他好相处能交心，至于放在别有用心的人眼里，那就是诱人而不自知，像只披着狼皮的羊，浑身上下都散发着美味的香气。

一个吻结束的时候男人敏感的耳朵便又红了起来，散发着香皂和牙膏混合香气的身体闻着清爽又可口，湿润的嘴唇肉感十足，光是这么轻咬两口就让刘昊然觉得自己饱了又饿了。然而张若昀今天还有工作，意犹未尽的刘昊然就是再不舍得也只能放开他去泡今天的早餐。

平时不怎么吃这种东西的张若昀挑了个口味清淡的鲜虾鱼板，等待的过程中他下意识地往女人的房门看了一眼。毕竟是借住在别人的家里，总感觉做什么都不跟女主人打声招呼不太好。他昨天来的时候就已经没和人说一声了，今天要是走了都没声显然不礼貌。可现下时间还早，把人吵起来好像更加不合适。一时有些两难的张若昀下意识砸了下嘴，一旁的刘昊然好奇地看了他一眼，见他盯着女人的房门若有所思便大致猜到了一二。

“没事的，我们家里那么多人出出入入她早就习惯了。今晚放工之后你早些过来吧，在家里吃顿饭，我让你们认识一下。”刘昊然说着把刚冲上水的泡面放在茶几上。张若昀见他都这么说了，也就不再坚持，点头嗯了一声便当是答应了。

两人吃完泡面出门的时候正是集市热闹的时候，大街上来来往往能看到不少前去买菜和买完回来的老人，他们两个小年龄混在里面显然有些引人注目。不过刘昊然也不在意，勾着张若昀的脖子就和他一起走到藏车的地方，临分别时还抱住人压在车门上吻了好一阵子，不安分的双手把人上上下下都摸了个遍才舍得放手。

“等过几天没活的时候我再和你一起出车。”刘昊然低声说道，让开了一步让张若昀开门上车。

“想想晚上吃什么，回头给我发短信。”张若昀笑着回了一句，启动车子开出小巷就往出城的方向去了。

刘昊然靠在巷口目送他离开，一直到车子彻底开没影了才收回视线转身离开。路上他摸出了一根烟挡着风点燃，舒服地吸了一口气惬意地朝天吹出。这会儿他走在大街上看着和昨早有些相似的景色，却奇妙地感觉自己整个心情都变得不一样了。之前还似真似假的不确定感现在完全变成了赘在心头的一份沉甸甸，以前从来不想着下一秒的他甚至开始因为张若昀刚才的那句话而变得期待晚上的见面。从没想过自己竟如此容易改变的刘昊然忍不住勾起嘴角笑了笑，他拿下嘴里的烟畅快地呼出一口气，生平第一次觉得自己的脚步变得如此轻松。

刘昊然回到家的时候女人正坐在沙发上抽烟，看到他从外面回来也不惊讶，只是问了句昨晚那人是不是就是他之前晚上没回家时去见的人。刘昊然大方地承认了顺便提了嘴今天晚上吃饭的事，大概就是警告女人别给他整什么幺蛾子乖乖待着就好。女人听完之后颇有些意外地挑了挑眉，紧跟着就一脸八卦地凑到刘昊然面前笑问他这是动真心了？刘昊然没好气地给了她一个白眼，一边翘着腿大口喝水，一边强调着自己从来都是不开玩笑的人。女人笑笑地听着，突然就一脸懊恼地叹了句昨晚应该出来见见人的。

“不过还真没想到，你小子居然会看上男人。”女人支着腿十足一大婶似的地感叹着，不修边幅的模样透着一股浓浓的世俗味，却也奇怪地丝毫不减她身上的魅力。

“他是男是女我都乐意，你管那么多做什么。”

“好奇也不行啊。啧，不过昨晚听声感觉确实是你会看上的类型。够骚。你都不知道那几个男的后来发现他是男人之后的表情有多精彩，妈的一边在那骂着脏话一边还硬到不行，差点没把我笑死。”

“操，谁他妈让你说他了，老子的人只有我能说！你们他妈不干正事在那听什么墙角！”

“你们弄那么大动静怪我们吗，这破屋墙有多薄你又不是不知道。还让人那么大声喊你老公，啧！”

“去你妈的！我让他喊什么干你屁事！”突然就莫名羞耻的刘昊然怒着嗓子骂道，女人被他这愣头的反应逗得笑到不行，几乎连泡面碗都端不住地一个劲儿地抖。刘昊然脸上又红又黑地怒视着她，忍无可忍地用力踹了下茶几才总算让人止住了笑容。

“行行行，不笑了不笑了，以后再也不笑了。你他妈悠着点，砸了老娘的杯子我跟你拼命。”

“那你就管好自己的嘴！”刘昊然没好气地骂道，放下水杯就回房间补觉去了。

这一觉刘昊然半梦半醒地一直睡到了将近中午，迷迷糊糊地醒来时整个人还沉浸在张若昀倒趴在他身上一边给吃着他的阴茎，一边放荡地蹭着他呻吟“老公操我”的快感，在意识到原来只是梦后不爽地怒骂了一声，汗湿的身体因为情欲的翻涌而通着阵阵酥麻的快感。刘昊然粗重地喘着热气直接掀开被子起身进了浴室，路上他胯下的硬枪被湿润的布料蹭得又爽又麻，紧跟着碰上凉水时又激得直接溢出了一点前液。眼看着不射不行的刘昊然只好握住挺立用力地套弄起来，被泡沫润滑过的摩擦让他响起了张若昀那双涂满润滑剂的手，马上呼吸急促的刘昊然闭上眼开始发挥着自己强大的意淫能力，收紧着手指就当做是操进了张若昀的嘴巴里卖力地挺动着。终于射出的那一刻他浑身舒爽地打了个颤，乳白的精液混着泡沫被清水冲进下水道，在他的脑里却是尽数地射进了张若昀的嘴里被他通通喝了下去。

洗过澡后舒爽不行的刘昊然回到房间换上了干爽的衣服，随后拿好了东西去客厅顺了罐啤酒，见女人无所事事地窝在沙发嗑瓜子看电视，便问她要不要一起出去吃个饭。想想自己好像也有一阵子没出门的女人犹豫了下便点点头，回房换衣服的时候才想起问一句去哪里吃。刘昊然咬着啤酒罐子看了眼电视里的电视剧，回头朝女人喊了句上城里下馆子。女人顿时从门后冒出了一个头，疑惑地问了一句你确定？刘昊然确定地应了一声，豪气地回道这顿他请，女人便不再多嘴接着缩回去换衣服了。

准备好出门后刘昊然从阳台里搬出铺了灰的自行车，简单用布弹了弹后他把车子推出巷子检查了一下轮胎里的气，待女人锁好门可以走后，两人先是去市集旁的那个修车佬那里给轮胎打上气，然后刘昊然便载着女人往城里去了。

正午的阳光晒在大街上多少有点晃眼睛，怕晒的女人有些嫌弃地用手遮着太阳，一边尽量地往刘昊然身后躲，一边忍不住碎嘴道：“怎么突然想起来出城了。”

“正好去买点东西。”刘昊然含糊道，颇为嫌弃地动了动身子甩开身后贴得太近的女人，“你能不能坐直了，大热天的挨上来干嘛呢。”

“那你能不能挑个不晒的地儿骑，刚旁边那小街不挺阴凉的吗，非得往这大街上骑。”

“操，那儿能出城吗。不出力就别叨叨。”刘昊然说着加快了脚力往出城的路上骑去。在经过房屋越发稀疏的街道后，一片荒地模样的道路便出现在视野前。从草漫生的荒野掩藏着被过度破坏的土地，远方一座砖红色的建筑仿佛还在极力地伪装着自己的生命力。刘昊然迎着风呼吸着连一点土腥味都没有的空气，擦了把汗便继续沿着自己的记忆一路前行。

步行要一个多小时的路程换上自行车后大概只有二十分钟，虽然加上女人的重量让他们的速度拖沓了些，但进城后勉强还是赶在饭点到达了小餐馆。先行去找座的女人扬着一身薄裙吸引了部分客人的眼光，把车子锁好后紧跟着进来的刘昊然皱眉瞪了眼几个视线下流的男人，拍了拍女人的肩便示意她坐到里面去。主营家常便菜的小店菜单简单样式朴素，两人随意扫了眼正面又看了下背面，指了指几个名字再要了两碗米饭两瓶啤酒便是下了单。等待的过程中啤酒最先上来被开了瓶，两人习惯性地相互碰了瓶子仰头灌下，一边等着饭菜上桌一边有一搭没一搭地聊着。

女人主要还是八卦刘昊然出来是想买什么。毕竟男人的生活都过得简单，泡面香烟再加上酒就能过下去，不像她有的时候还要专门托人在网上买点护肤品然后自己出城去拿，所以听到刘昊然说有东西要出来买时，她着实是有些好奇。不过脑筋一转，女人又想起男人现在不同往日，毕竟是多了个对象的人，有点改变也是正常。他要的东西，看来十有八九和他对象有关。

可都是男人的，需求难道不是一样的？女人想着想着又想不通了，便干脆放弃了思考直接踢了踢刘昊然的小腿，示意他别再卖关子赶紧从实招来。

“你少八卦一会儿会死是不是。”刘昊然嫌弃地骂道。

女人不屑地切了一声，理直气壮地回道：“你带我出来就该料到我会问，怎么，难道还是见不得人的东西？”

刘昊然难得没有回嘴，只是看了她一眼，问道：“你知道城里有个诊所吧。”

“嗯。”女人不在意地回着，不知道刘昊然问这个干嘛，直到那人突然冒了句催乳汤，才惊得直接呛了口啤酒咳出泪来。女人瞪大了眼睛看向刘昊然，惊讶地几乎僵掉的面容三番几次地试图开口都没成功。

“你——”冷静了半天终于找回自己声音的女人皱眉上下扫了眼刘昊然，然后才小心地小声问道，“你先跟我说——这玩意儿你是打算给我买的还是给你相好买的。”

“操！我给你买这玩意儿干屁！”

“那你给他买这玩意儿干屁！”

刘昊然被骂得下意识就想回嘴，然而想想周围还那么多人在呢，就又压下了这股劲，小声道：“你管那么多干屁！”

女人啧啧啧地斜眼看他，抱着自己的啤酒瓶后退了半个身子，摇头道：“没看出来，你还有这种爱好。让男人产奶，啧啧啧……”

“操！你说话能不能注意下场合！”刘昊然气骂着在桌下一脚踢了过去，但冷静一下又觉得女人这话好像透露了什么，不由得追问，“等会，你是不是知道点什么，说来听听。”

“这玩意儿谁不知道啊，咱巷里就不少人在用。效果是有的，不生的都能有奶，不过还真没见男人用过。不是我说你这脑子到底什么做的，看上一男人还想要有奶？”

“你管我那么多！”刘昊然不耐烦地骂道。

“行，你爱咋的咋的。”女人不以为然地耸肩道，抬眼看到终于上菜了就不再和刘昊然吵，端起筷子就大口吃了起来。

快速解决完饭菜后两人便准备往诊所出发，不过下午这会儿估计没有开门，两人就顺路先去了趟超市买了点镇里没有的玩意，然后才推着车来到诊所。所谓的诊所其实就是一个两层的小平房，也就从门上那两个破损的文字里能看出是个看病的地方。刘昊然推门进去的时候一楼连个人都没有，一旁的柜台空荡荡，没开灯的窗口大门紧闭。还是他直接站在楼梯前喊了声有人没有，这才听到回应让他进房间来说话。

刘昊然顺着声源拐入一旁的走道，见有间房的门是敞开的便直接进去了。简陋的房间里放着两张办公桌和一些椅子，靠门的角落里有个洗手的地方，对面是个铁质的玻璃柜子。还是第一次来这种地方的刘昊然有些好奇地四处看了看，然后才走到桌前要了张椅子坐下，一时不知道该不该说话。

带着口罩的中年妇女打量着一下刘昊然和他身后的女人，见两人看着都不像是有病的样子便问：“一块儿的吗？看病还是开药？”

“开药。”刘昊然回答道，却又欲言又止地没直接说是什么药。

中年妇女有些警惕地皱眉看着他，再次打量了一下两人的模样，又问：“开那档子药？”

感觉门路对了的刘昊然点了点头，妇人便从抽屉里掏出了一张纸递给他。只见那上面一排排的全是通俗易懂的名字和漂亮的价钱，刘昊然有些意外地扫视着，一边留心寻找着他要的东西，一边忍不住惊叹这些东西居然还有那么多的花样。

“怎么样，有吗？”看刘昊然读得有些入神的女人也好奇地凑了过来，在看到那上面五花八门的名字后忍不住惊叹了一声，有些玩味地朝妇人笑道，“你这上面写的，真都有效？”

“我开这个价卖药，要是没效我这铺子还不早就被拆了。”

女人挑了挑眉，妇人这话倒是有理。

“我想问这个。”这时刘昊然好像终于找到他想要的东西，指着单子上的一个名字给妇女看，“这东西男人喝了有效吗？”

妇女瞪了瞪眼睛，似乎没料到他的问题会是这样的，顿时看向两人的目光都不太对了。“你……要喝？”

“不是我要喝，是给别人喝的。”

妇女皱了皱眉，似乎在努力理清楚这里面的逻辑。“男人喝也是可以的，不过你这真是……”

“要喝多久才能有？”刘昊然难得和她继续解释，便直接打断道。

“女人的话最迟三十天，快的十几天就出了，男人真不知道。”

“量多吗？”

“本身没奶的不多，有的话奶水会变多，只要停药了就没了。”

“那你这一盒的量是多少天的。”

“十五瓶一盒，一天一瓶。”

刘昊然看着后面的那个价钱在心里算了算，好像也没他想象的那么贵，就干脆直接买了两盒。

付过钱离开时女人还是一脸玩味地看着刘昊然笑，跟着他走了几步之后还是忍不住上前撞了撞他的肩膀，问：“喂，你看上的那个，长得很清秀吗？”

“不是那一卦的。”

“那你怎么对人家有这种想法啊。”

“你怎么屁话那么多。”

“你自己变态还怪我好奇？”女人哼哼着道，忍不住地就在脑海里想象男人的模样，“欸，你今晚让他早点来呗，让老娘我看看到底是个什么绝色。”

刘昊然无语地翻了个白眼，不过也多亏她这么一说，他才想起自己还没给张若昀发短信。不过一时半会让他想要吃什么他还真没有头绪，毕竟是从小到大有什么就吃什么的性子，于是他简单地给他发了句“晚上你看着煮吧，随便点就行”便收起了手机骑车回家。

张若昀收到短信的时候刚拿完今天的最后一批货，因为刘昊然说晚上要一起吃饭，所以他推了几个后来加的单子，打算早早地就干完回家洗个澡再过去。在看到刘昊然让他随便来的时候张若昀有些宠溺地笑了笑，收起了手机就发动车子把货送到店家那儿。路上他看到相反的方向经过了一辆自行车，车上一男一女大包小包，感觉像是从附近小镇入城采购来的。也不知道是不是他心里想着某人，导致刚才那一瞥觉得自己仿佛真见到了某人。张若昀败给自己地摇头笑了笑，赶紧收了心思往店家赶去。待会还得去市场买菜，这个点儿希望还能拣到些好东西吧。

暂时偶遇又错过的两个人都在自己的路上继续前行着。回到家后刘昊然第一时间就拿着药回到房间藏了起来，紧接着又好奇地拿出一盒拆开包装仔细看了看。只可惜药这种东西，往往都是单字拆开了明白合一块儿就看不懂了，而且这种药一看就不是什么正规生产的东西，说明书上肯定不会写得太详细。这么想着刘昊然突然就有些犹豫了，毕竟再怎么说这玩意儿是要喝进肚子里的，万一有什么问题……不过转念，他又觉得妇人卖了这么久都没出事，估计没什么问题吧。而且他只是想让张若昀试一下，又不是让他一直喝，应该不会有事的。

一番自我说服后刘昊然果断地拆出了一瓶开始思考要怎么让张若昀喝下去。直接说肯定不行，得偷偷混在什么东西里。想着他走出房间数了数冰箱里的啤酒，一旁的女人瞬间明白地凑了过来，啧啧啧地摇了摇头道：“给人在酒里下药，可以啊小伙子。”

“一边去！”刘昊然嫌弃地推开女人的脑袋道，“你给我听好啊，今晚敢乱说话我就废了你！”

“我才不管你们。”女人哼了一声就到沙发上瘫着继续嗑瓜子看电视。

刘昊然则回到房间把药收起来，然后躺在床上翻出自己的手机开始给张若昀发短信。

刚来到菜市场开始闲逛的张若昀感到口袋震了一下，他好奇地掏出来看了一眼，然后笑着简单回了一句。这时不远处的摊贩随口地吆喝了一声，张若昀顺着他的视线看过去，见摆在上面的几个菜花卖相不错，便过去挑了挑。夏季闷热的高温容易让人没有胃口，虽然干辣口的肉菜可以勾起人的食欲，不过也需要清淡一些的菜式来平衡一下。干炒菜花本身是张若昀比较钟爱的菜式，但是外面很多店铺都会下大油所以显得很腻，只有他自己做的才会干爽咸香。心想也许这样的口感他们会喜欢，张若昀笑着让老板装了一个干净的菜花。然后又构思着接下来的菜式，边看边想地往肉摊那边走，在看到冰鲜柜里存了一些卖相还可以的鸡腿，他便想着能做个辣子鸡于是又买了一些。因为觉得好像没在刘昊然家里看到有什么厨具，张若昀拜托老板帮忙把鸡腿切成小块。等待的时候他的手机又震了一下，消息里一条直白的挑逗话语让他憋笑出声。看来家里的那位真是等得太闲了。

“我就回去了，别闹。”

本来还在犹豫着要不要追问张若昀啥时候回来的刘昊然一下就从床上翻身坐起，他急切地回问了一句他是不是已经在路上了，见收到肯定答复后就立刻下床跑出了门。那会儿正看电视的女人被突然响起的关门声下了一大跳，心里一气就对着影儿都没了的刘昊然责骂了一句。不过那会儿已经跑到了巷口的刘昊然自然没听见，他一心想着在出城口堵住张若昀的车，便一路狂奔地往荒地跑去。迎面扑来的风扯得他心肺一阵生疼，然而表现在脸上却是止不住的笑意。

回镇后看到刘昊然站在路边拦车的张若昀惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，他手忙脚乱地把堆在副驾驶座上的菜肉拿下放在一边，对着开门上车的男人一阵好奇地问。然而男人只是笑着回道回去再说，同时好奇地看了一眼堆在一旁的菜肉，有些期待却又管不住嘴欠地假装嫌弃道：“你怎么买了这么多？不都让你随便点嘛。”

“看着多而已，吃两口就没了。”张若昀笑着回道，把车子开回家附近藏好后便和刘昊然一起拿着菜肉下车。

“你这就把车收了？今晚不开过去吗？”刘昊然好奇道。

“我明天休假。”张若昀似乎有些小得意地笑道，“最近赚得差不多了，不想弄得太累。”

“这就对了，我还怕你会不会一年到头天天都这么干呢。”刘昊然赞同地点头道，“那咱待会再去买些啤酒，今天多喝点。”

“好。”张若昀掏出钥匙开了家门，随手把东西放在桌上后就直接脱了身上的短衣准备去洗澡。他背对着刘昊然去拿干净的衣服，同他说着先等自己一会儿，便踢着拖鞋准备往洗手间走。可谁知刚要进去就被一双手从身后抱住了腰，紧接着湿热的舔吻便落在了敏感的耳朵上。张若昀有些不习惯地想侧头侧头去躲，连续被操了两天的身体一下就因为刘昊然的挑逗兴奋了起来。但他还是下意识地想矜持，唯有努力忍住唇间的喘息去推开刘昊然的脑袋，同时缩着身体去躲避那人玩弄他胸部的动作。

“你怎么、一闲下来就想着这档子事。”害羞的男人还是红透了耳朵，一身的体香若有似无地勾引着刘昊然的欲望。

“错，是闲不闲都在想着怎么干你。”刘昊然厚颜无耻地反驳，微挺的下身一拱张若昀的屁股，顺势就把人推进了洗手间落下身后的帘子。

“你也真不嫌挤……”张若昀无奈地埋汰了一句，看似不情愿却又纵容着刘昊然将他搂在怀里吻住双唇，任由挂起的莲蓬头洒出凉水打湿他们的身体，泡沫覆在身上色情地清洁着彼此。

“我一直很好奇，你胸这么大就从来没被怀疑是女扮男装吗？”刘昊然着迷地揉弄着张若昀丰满的双乳，那按摩一般的手法色情地勾起了阵阵酸麻的快感。被撩拨的男人红着耳朵小骂了一句你才女扮男装，却还是禁不住撩拨地发出了媚意的呻吟，两颗乳头精神奕奕地挺了起来。

“真骚。”刘昊然笑赞了一句，扣着张若昀的腰就把人提起低头吻住了他的胸。那刺激熟悉的快感让男人忍不住喘息了出声，半坐在刘昊然大腿上的臀部下意识地紧贴着他磨蹭起来。

向来放在枕头边的润滑剂此刻已被蓄意地带进了洗手间，连着消炎止痛的药一起。张若昀真不知该说些什么地关了莲蓬头的开关，拿起架子上的药膏就给自己的那处抹上。说来也是有趣，这药膏的效果简直好得惊人，用过之后他的红肿和时候的痒疼都好转了许多，也不知道是真的药膏起效了，还是他的身体已经一点点被操熟了。但脸皮薄的男人大概是不会去相信后面的事实的，尽管他明知自己已经开始学会享受甚至期待刘昊然的操干。

“多抹点润滑剂，你老公我可猛着呢，别真被干坏了。”

“够、多了、不信、你自己摸……”撑在洗手盆上的张若昀瑟缩着准备好的后穴断续道，那沾满了润滑剂的穴口泛着一层淫糜的水光，艳丽的穴肉一缩一缩地战栗着，那惹火的样子简直勾得刘昊然下身硬痛。

“骚洞，流了这么多水就等着挨操呢是吧。”刘昊然粗喘着压着自己阴茎磨蹭抽打着湿润滑腻的臀缝，终于把人撩得忍不住呻吟媚喘时才扣着他的腰一举插入凶猛地干了起来。

一时激烈摇晃起的身体带动着金属的洗手盆和架子都一起晃动了起来，那仿佛要震坏一般的声响刺耳得张若昀一阵面红耳赤。生怕被隔壁投诉的他不得不使出了力气控制住身体的被动，可刚一收住声响就被刘昊然干上了穴心，那陡然加剧的快感惊得他高喘一声，再来就再收不住声音地浪叫连连。

“操，出来卖的都没你叫得骚。”刘昊然享受极地用力吻了吻张若昀的侧脸，一只手勾起他一条腿挂在小臂，手掌握住他的阴茎挑逗套弄，另一只手流连在他胸前爱抚轻揉，不时地捏玩一下敏感的乳尖刺激男人收缩着后穴。

还是第一次站着被操的张若昀本就已经有些稳不住身体，再加上所有敏感点都被刘昊然握在手里肆意地玩弄，实在是撑不住的他不由开始无力地塌下了腰靠在洗手盆上。刘昊然见状干脆将人翻了过来正面抱住，一手勾着他的腿再度进入他的身体，另一只手托起他的臀把人彻底抱起走出浴室。随后他直接将人放倒在床上正面压了上去，一只手稳稳地托住他几乎悬空的后腰，一手掐着他的大腿翻折在胸前，卖力地挺动着下身快干着湿软的后穴。

已经被锻炼过数次的穴肉比起初次时候的生涩软嫩已经变得有弹性了许多，越发给力的吮吸感和挤压感简直像无数张小嘴贪婪地吸食着他的阴茎。那密密麻麻的快感刺激着敏锐的神经，沿着根部一路攀上背脊的舒爽痛快得叫人浑身发麻。越干越起劲的刘昊然简直要被张若昀的软穴吸得魂都没了，他着迷地抱起瘫软的人挂在身上，一边用力吮吻他的肉唇一边用力抽插冒水的穴道，一直到男人被他干得喘不过气来接吻时才轻咬着放了他转去啃咬品尝他的脖子。

实在是被过激的快感打得不行的张若昀急促地大喘着气，本能想求饶的冲动让他不自觉地喊出了刘昊然的名字请求他放慢一点速度。然而专制的男人却毫不留情地直接给了他屁股响亮的一巴掌，厉声责骂着他的坏记性同时惩罚般地狠狠欺负着他的前列腺。被爽得几乎叫不出声来的张若昀讨饶地呻吟出声，打架的嘴皮这才听话地叫了几声好听的老公，连着刘昊然的名字听起来甚至越发地惹火。

“操，你还真是会叫，嗯？若昀小老婆。”

突然的一声羞耻直白的称呼让张若昀直接呜咽了出声，因害羞而战栗不停的身体越发敏感地被刘昊然推至了高潮的边缘。下身被吸得越发酸麻的刘昊然吸气着战栗了一下，他忍不住重重地咬了几口张若昀的的脖子然后再度吻上的他唇，大手牢牢地按住他的后脑摩挲他的头皮，下身持续不断地操弄敏感的穴心，用体液反复标记着他的专属领地。

濒临高潮的张若昀显然已经爽得脑子都成浆糊了，湿润的双眼无神却又专注地看着面前的刘昊然，问什么就答什么的乖巧简直招人疼到不行。刘昊然得意又喜欢地可劲儿欺负他，一句一问喜不喜欢被老公操问得张若昀浑身都羞极了的红透透。

“那以后还要不要挨老公操？”

“呜，要、嗯！你让我射呜——”

“着什么急，答完话再去。要不要老公天天疼你？”

“呜……你、你——”

“啧，要还是不要！”

“要、要行了吧、你快点、快——”

“小荡货，一上床就这么骚。”刘昊然嘚瑟地笑道，抓紧了张若昀的窄腰便发狠冲刺了数下，如他所愿地将他送上了高潮。

同时射精的两人紧紧地抱在一起相互安抚，刘昊然温柔但依旧霸道地吮吻着张若昀的嘴唇，缓慢挺动自己的阴茎将精液均匀涂满他的内壁，等到嫩肉都吸收得差不多了才不舍地抽出在他大腿内侧蹭擦干净。这时缓缓回神的张若昀似是有些嫌弃地夹紧了一下双腿，但见也没什么具体东西残留在皮肤上，就只是轻轻蹭了蹭两边的皮肤便翻来衣服穿上。

收拾好身体后张若昀又把刚刚洗澡换下来的衣服丢进洗衣机洗干净，然后在自家的厨房里把食材简单料理了一下，再用开水烫煮了一下新买的饭盒，把半成品都装起包好，带到刘昊然家里再完成最后的工序。

路上他们先是去了集市旁的小超市买冰啤酒和一些下酒的小吃，临结账时刘昊然又顺了两瓶润滑剂和几盒不一般的安全套。张若昀欲言又止地想拦住他，但又迫于颜面不知道该怎么开口，等到离开以后才忍不住抓住刘昊然问他买那些东西干什么。

“当然是情趣啊。虽然不戴套直接上也很爽，但偶尔玩点不一样的才有新鲜感。今晚看在第一次的份上我让你自己挑，想玩哪个随便指，我那儿还有一大箱玩具，保管让你爽翻天。”

刘昊然笑得自豪，张若昀听得虚寒。虽然他知道刘昊然不会真的太为难他更不会把他玩坏，然而一想到那些可能出现的场景，他还是有点没底。

要不今晚趁机灌醉他算了。他明天可不是为了一整天下不来床才决定休假的。


	7. Chapter 7

其实一直到刘昊然甩门冲出去的时候，女人才真正意识到接下来要发生什么。电视机里的声音忽然就变得模糊了起来，她看着自己手上的瓜子，面前的瓜子壳，茶几旁塑料筐里还没扔的垃圾，不远处堆放在阳台门口还没洗的脏衣服，甚至是那些已经洗好挂了起来的衣服，都在一瞬让她感到浑身蚁噬般难受。

她坐不住地起身快速将瓜子和瓜子壳收拾干净，又绑好了垃圾袋的口子准备拿出去扔。她将装着衣服的圆盆搬到阳台的角落里藏着，又收起头顶上那些晾晒着的内衣裤。她拎着垃圾袋看着自己的客厅，感觉顺眼多了却依然让她难受。她不知道自己这是怎么了，刘昊然要带回来的人又不是第一次到他们家，可她看着周围泛黄的墙壁和破旧的家具就是觉得特难受，就好像，就好像，特丢人一样。

女人有点站不住了，她快速出去把手里的垃圾丢掉又赶紧回到家里。她忽然想起刘昊然说过男人要到家里来做饭，连忙走到灶台前把那些乱七八糟的药包都拿开放在柜子上，然后她又翻出已经许久没用过的厨具，见上面都锈迹斑斑了便赶紧放在水龙头底下用力擦洗。紧接着她又翻出闲置许久的碗筷，各自洗净之后整齐地摆放在灶台上晾干，却突然想起这台子还没擦，便又赶紧转移到茶几上去放着。

买回来就一直放着的洗洁精泵口都快堵上了，她用力地摁了两下把钢丝球打湿，然后沾了水在灶台上来回擦洗再用清水冲干净。紧接着她看着手里满是污垢的钢丝球和抹布突然有些愣了，她丢下手里的东西转身去柜子里翻找着，牙膏塑料袋鞋垫……什么乱七八糟的都被她扔在了地上，但所幸还是找到了没用过的钢丝球和抹布。她一股脑地把翻出来的东西又塞回柜子里，把新的东西放在灶台的水池子边，然后迅速扔掉了已经残破的旧东西。

这时她看到有一些拎着菜肉从巷口走进来的身影，一下就觉得他们怕是快回来了，又赶紧回到屋子里房间里换衣服打扮自己。然而一打开衣柜的时候，她又忽然停下了动作。她不想让他们觉得自己太刻意，她害怕他们会误会些什么。于是女人又把衣柜门关上了，她走到桌子旁翻了翻那堆只被她穿过一次的衣服，挑出一条普普通通的素花裙子换上，又对着镜子简单梳了梳头发再盘起。她没给自己化妆，反倒是三番几次地对着镜子确认身上的衣服没有问题。然后她就听到了两人谈话的声音在巷子传来，顿时离开房间关上门，想回到沙发那儿坐着，却又不知怎的总觉得自己忘了点什么。

而这时开门声已经在她身后响起了。女人一下就觉得自己紧张得快冒汗，她装作若无其事地从墙后走出，对着进屋的两人笑着打了声招呼，好奇又期待的目光止不住地往刘昊然身后的男人身上看。

“姐，你好，我叫张若昀。”方才在来的路上张若昀询问过刘昊然该怎么称呼他的母亲，他本来以为这人会让他喊阿姨或者妈，却没想到他来了句姐。不过等张若昀终于见到女人时，他就发现女人身上透露出一股有魅力的成熟气质，确实叫什么都不对，只能喊一声姐。

“你好。”只是让张若昀有些意外的是，女人在看到时似乎有些拘谨和紧张。她笑着把他迎进了屋，却没有和他有过多的亲近。她忙着找杯子被他倒水，却才想起自己还没烧水，连忙去拿水锅接水。见她这么忙碌甚至可以说是慌张的样子，张若昀便坐不住地想过去帮忙。他很想和女人说不用那么客气，他算不上什么客人，却没想自己一开口就好像把她吓到了一样。女人转过身来对着他笑，却不自觉地后退了半步。她用开冰箱的动作来掩饰自己的尴尬，一边劝他过去坐着，一边找来刘昊然帮自己把他带开。张若昀本来有些不解，以为是自己太不把自己当外人所以让女人不习惯了。可当他发现女人把被她摸过的杯子放在了自己的面前，把刘昊然拿来的两个杯子留给了他们时，他觉得自己才明白了什么。

“你先坐着看会儿电视，茶几底下有瓜子花生什么的，昊然你给人家开包新的，我去把菜洗了。”

“姐，你坐着吧，我来就行。”张若昀见女人又要去忙活便赶紧起身按了按她的胳膊，尽管接触之间还隔着一层布料，但他依然能感觉到女人瞬间僵硬的身体。那一刻，他看着女人有些愣惊的表情，不知为何突然感到一阵心揪。

“姐，你别拿我当外人，你就坐着吧。”张若昀尽可能地肯定地朝女人笑道，他希望能通过自己的暗示让她知道自己不介意，不管是有关这个家那不起眼的一切，还是有关她瞧不起她自己的一切，他真的都不介意。

“可是……”女人没有想过张若昀对他会是这种态度，她突然有些不知道该怎么办了，她求助一般地看向刘昊然，却得到了落在头顶上的一阵安抚。

“你就别添乱了，坐着等吃吧。”刘昊然揉了揉女人的头发和声道，顺便从茶几底下拿出那包已经开封了的瓜子放在桌子上，示意她继续叹她的电视别想那么多。

“姐，你爱吃辣吗，我听昊然说你好像还挺爱吃辣的，可他又说你是从南方来的，我担心我下手没分寸把味道做重了。”

“我能吃辣，你不用管我，你爱吃什么口味就做什么口味吧。”女人拘谨地急道。

“好。”张若昀笑道，拎起桌上的饭盒便往灶台那边走。

刘昊然看着他走远了些，然后才蹲下对着女人道：“你别瞎想，若昀跟其他人不一样，他不会看不起我们，更加不会嫌弃我们。”

女人欣慰地笑了笑，却依然藏不住眼里的自卑。她轻抚着刘昊然的脸，笑得让人有些心疼。“你跟我不一样。”

“放屁！咱俩是一家人，有什么一样不一样的。”刘昊然厉声打断，却不是真的在跟女人生气，“你呀，真闲得慌就帮我想办法把药给下了。”

“靠——”女人被他气笑了出声，刚湿了一些的眼睛顿时就没了哭意，“这么好一对象你还整天想些有的没的折腾人家，能不能行。”

“你管我，就一句话，帮还是不棒。”刘昊然不耐烦道。

“啧，就这一次啊，药呢。”说着女人朝刘昊然伸出了手。

“等着。”刘昊然拍了拍女人的手掌，趁张若昀专心洗菜的功夫偷摸回房拿了瓶口服液，然后立刻塞到女人的手里。

女人接过药后立刻就藏在了口袋里，她起身走到冰箱旁把门打开，装似随意地问了张若昀一句要不要喝啤酒。正在摘菜的张若昀回头朝她笑了笑，见女人好像放松了不少便顺着她的意答应了下来，然后一脸嫌弃地顶了顶从身后抱上来的刘昊然，二话不说就把人打发去淘米做饭。

女人看着两人的亲昵的模样就忍不住笑了笑，她借着冰箱门的遮掩起开了瓶盖把药倒了进去，还特意摇了摇瓶子让它们混合均匀，之后才把酒拿过去递给张若昀。

“谢谢姐。”张若昀笑着接过来喝了一口，随后就把瓶子暂时放在了一边。暗中观察他的两人下意识地对视一眼，见张若昀完全没反应就知道这药是下成功了。得逞的刘昊然不由得想笑地勾了勾嘴角，但女人还是一脸嫌弃地瞪了他一眼，随手把那药瓶往垃圾桶一扔就当毁灭证据了。

完全被蒙在鼓里的张若昀还在专心地料理着手上的食材，他把洗净的黄瓜切成小块拍开放在碗里备用，又把切碎的蒜头加在上面，放上辣油香油和醋一起搅拌均匀后就先把它端上了桌子让女人可以就酒吃。接着他又开始料理今晚的主菜，很快迷人的油炒的声就在灶台上响起，不太管用的抽油烟机有气无力地响着，浓郁的菜香顿时充满了整间屋子。

已经不知道有多少年没在家里闻过这种味道的女人忽然觉得有些呛鼻，她不习惯地轻咳了两声，却奇怪地咳湿了眼睛。渐渐有些模糊的视线让她看不太清灶台前还在不时斗嘴的两个身影，这仿佛只会在梦里出现的一切让她不自觉地开始鼻头发酸。生怕被两人发现自己不对的她赶紧低头抹了抹眼睛，一边在心里训斥着自己别丢人，一边却又忍不住感到越来越想哭。然而这或许是近几十年来的第一次，她是因为开心和幸福而哭的。

“嘿！你吃微辣中辣还是重辣？”刘昊然回头朝女人喊道，在看到她睫毛又湿了的时候不由愣了一下。

“中辣吧！”然而这一次女人却没再让他担心，笑着蹭掉了眼泪就爽朗地回了一句。

刘昊然放心地收回了视线，提张若昀抓起一把切好的干辣椒随手就扔进了锅里。

“唉少了，再来点，欸欸欸多了多了，放回去一点。”

“啧，你怎么这么麻烦。”刘昊然装作不耐烦咬了咬张若昀的耳朵，那突然的举动吓得人手一抖直接把肉抛出去两块。

“靠，你别捣乱行不。”张若昀连忙捡起肉放水龙头底下冲冲再扔回锅里，同时十分嫌弃地把刘昊然赶去擦桌子摆碗筷。

刘昊然哼一声直接一巴掌拍在张若昀屁股上，那响亮的声音一下就让人羞红了耳朵抬脚要踹他，然而这一回头张若昀就看到了沙发上的女人，顿时就又不好意思地收回了腿，只得尴尬腼腆地笑着把头转回去。

“啧！刘昊然你安分点行不行！”一下就想护短的女人忍不住朝刘昊然喝道。感觉自己有人撑腰的张若昀紧接着跟道：“就是！”顿时被孤立的刘昊然靠了一声，骂道：“你俩倒是熟络得挺快。”

“那当然，都是一家人嘛。”女人得意地笑道。“就是！”张若昀继续搭腔笑道，端着做好的辣子鸡直接放在了女人，“姐，你先吃吧，别等了，剩下的菜很快就好。”刘昊然无语地朝两人翻了个大白眼，但还是端来了饭锅先给女人盛上饭。

夏日的天空总是黑得比较晚，等到饭菜终于热热闹闹地全部摆好的时候，阳台外的天才刚染上一些绚烂的橙红。老旧的吊扇悬在天花呼噜噜地转着，不凉但总算不闷的风轻轻地扬着头发。已经拿出有一段时间的冰啤酒在桌上留下了一圈水印，心情彻底放松的女人举起酒瓶喊了一声干杯，一下活跃起来的氛围让三人都笑了出声，酒瓶相互碰撞的清脆声响仿佛就是这炎炎夏日里最为动听的民间乐曲。

喝开吃开的桌旁越发地热络起来。干完一瓶酒后有些微醺的女人盘腿坐在沙发上，笑得好奇但并不恶意地朝张若昀八卦着他和刘昊然之间的故事。顿时就嫌弃的刘昊然啧了一声去瞪她，又转头让张若昀多吃菜别理她。可张若昀却觉得女人率性的性格很讨人喜欢，其实在今天见面之前，他曾经因为镇上那么多五花八门的传闻而担心过女人可能不是很好相处的类型。但现在他发现，人都是一样的，不管在外人面前有多彪悍艳辣，到家之后其实都只是个平常人。女人会因为太久没接待客人而有些紧张地收拾屋子打扮自己，也会因为一开始不知道该如何相处而拘谨地朝他微笑，她甚至因为自己的工作而一度有些自卑地不敢和他有肢体接触，像是怕自己会把他弄脏一样。可熟络起来之后，心防放下之后，张若昀就发现她真的是个很简单的人，爱笑，有些小八卦，说话做事都率直得很，而且最重要的是，他能感觉到女人是真的很高兴在他们一起了。

当张若昀从她眼里读到了无意流露出的欣慰之情时，他忽然意识到，不管女人算不算一个好的母亲，但至少她是真心爱着刘昊然的。虽然她会在嘴上嫌弃他，和他抬杠，有事没事就总激他，但知道刘昊然过得好了，有人在乎，有人要了，她甚至比他本人都还要幸福。这感觉就好像心里头在庆幸，她自己这辈子再得不到的东西，至少让刘昊然得到了。

那天吃饭的时候，包括后来在洗碗的时候，张若昀都一直在想着这件事。虽然他想刘昊然应该也明白女人对他的心，但不知为何他还是没忍住对他道：“你妈很在乎你。她是真的很爱你。”

“她很喜欢你。”刘昊然轻声地回道，难得温柔地勾着张若昀的脖子低头去吻他的嘴唇，却只是轻轻地吮吸而没有过多的动作。但没一会儿，他就不太安分地凑到张若昀耳边，轻舔着他的耳垂压低声音道：“所以你以后要乖乖待在我身边，听明白了吗？”

张若昀听着忍不住笑了，又是真的嫌弃地推开他道：“你怎么说什么都像耍流氓呢。”

“你喜欢的人就这样了，你说怎么着吧。”刘昊然说着极其不要脸地又抱住张若昀亲了一口。

“谁喜欢你了——唉、摸哪儿呢——”张若昀利落地抓住了刘昊然在自己臀上作乱的双手拿开，然后一屁股坐在他床上断绝他的可趁之机。

没豆腐可吃的刘昊然唯有揉了把张若昀柔软的头发，然后转身拉开衣柜大门，开始准备今晚的工作。见状张若昀就忍不住好奇地凑了过去，昨晚他一来就被人塞了裙子赶去换衣服，所以都没机会欣赏到刘昊然的衣柜。现在看了才发现，里面的库存琳琅满目得超乎他想象，从连衣裙到上下装，从制服套装到零星单品，仔细找找甚至连情趣内衣都有，简直让张若昀啧啧称奇。

“挑一套换上吧，今晚跟我一起出街。”刘昊然扬了扬下巴仿佛命令道。

“怎么又要我去——”张若昀顿时皱眉抱怨，却还是敌不过好奇拨开层层的衣服看了起来。这时他留意到一套貌似正常的水手服，拿下来才发现胸口开了个心形的大领口，顿时就烫手地把衣服又塞了回去。然而剩下的衣服又都过于性感了些，又是露腰又是露腿的，唯独刚才那套只有胸口露了一小片。张若昀内心纠结得要死，但最后还是想着自己反正是男人不怕露胸，便又把那水手服拿出来换上了。

“啧，你倒是会挑。”刘昊然似真似假地赞扬着，趁着张若昀戴假发的时候从他身后靠近，直接就掀起他的裙摆塞进衣服，然后拽下他内裤倒上润滑剂，一言不合就揉了起来。一下被凉到的张若昀本能地缩了起来，他不安地抓住衣柜的把手扭头去看刘昊然，正想拉着裤子穿回去时，却感觉有个什么东西被推进了身体里。顿时紧张的他连忙夹紧双臀想把它挤出去，却终究敌不过刘昊然不断深入的手指。

“你干嘛、嗯！”突然震动起来的东西让张若昀一下就呻吟了出声，虽然那不上不下的位置不至于给他带来什么快感刺激，可陌生的震动感还是让他本能地开始瑟缩着肠道。刘昊然轻笑着舔咬他的耳垂一点点扩张挑逗他的身体，紧接着又把涂满了润滑剂的按摩棒抵着他的后穴全部插了进去。

“唔！”一下被顶到了穴心的跳蛋惊得张若昀双腿一颤，紧接着跟着一同震动起来的按摩棒几乎叫他整个下身都麻了。那不断甩动的头部激烈地拨弄着深处的跳蛋，随着刘昊然的抽插不断冲击穴心的快感酸麻了他的腰椎。酥麻的刺激一波接一波涌上后脊，那熟悉的舒爽让他害怕，却又情不自禁地开始凸起双乳甚至有些微勃。

刘昊然满意地揉了一把张若昀胸前的双乳，然后帮他拉起内裤穿好，把跳蛋的开关绑好，又将他裙摆重新放下，将自己的所有“罪证”都完美地藏在了衣服之下。

“老规矩，半个小时，我们走吧。”刘昊然笑着一边调高了震动的频率一边搂着张若昀往屋外走。然而被调到了最高档的震动模式几乎让张若昀整个后穴都湿透了，双腿打颤的他根本无法正常走路。

“昊然、别弄了——”已经快要勃起的男人实在是有些受不住了。他甚至都不知道自己是怎么走到巷子外面的，只知道不停地夹紧双腿藏住自己的欲望。然而他越是紧张，这体内传来的震动刺激就越是清晰。那几乎让他下身整片麻掉的快感甚至开始影响到敏感的前列腺，随着他不自觉地收缩挤压的动作，疯狂的按摩棒总能碰上那令他发狂的一点，不间断的刺激甚至一下就将他推到了高潮的边缘，那一下紧绷的神经让张若昀又爽又怕地咬紧了刘昊然的肩膀，止不住的唾液打湿了他的衣服，伴随着一声呜咽的闷响彻底整个人瘫软下去。

刘昊然迅速地圈紧他的腰把人牢牢抱住。他一边调慢了震动的幅度减轻刺激，一边却又维持着适当的强度延续着他的高潮。他用力地抓住了张若昀半边臀肉揉捏挤压，大腿插在他的腿间频繁磨蹭他的勃起。他甚至偷摸把手指嵌进他的臀缝，顶住那有些滑出的按摩棒再度推了回去，然后指尖按住它转动摆弄，挑拨着深处的跳蛋有一下没一下地干着他敏感的穴心。

这时，突然有几个男人叫着刘昊然的名字朝他们走了过来，顿时紧张的张若昀几乎把脸完全埋在了他的胸前。意识模糊的人喘息着听刘昊然和他们调笑谈价格，抓不住的字句就像泡水了一样在他耳边晃荡成不着调的声音。发白的指关节因用力过度都有些颤抖起来，汗湿的内裤黏在了身上让他难受地不断地想去扭腰。刘昊然余光看着怀里的人模样越发的放荡，这心里压抑的欲望也跟着有些沸腾起来，渐渐也忍不住的他直接打断了男人们的聊骚把他们往巷子里带。

路上脚步已经虚浮的张若昀几乎忍不住自己的呻吟，那快把裙摆顶出一个帐篷的勃起勒得他又爽又疼，好不容易终于到家了，一进门他就被刘昊然直接推进了房间。总算解脱了的张若昀连忙爬上床脱掉内裤去套弄自己的阴茎，刚要高潮的时候却被推门进来的刘昊然吓了一下，顿时就忍不住白浊射满了整个裙摆，那淫乱色情的模样几乎叫刘昊然当场就硬了。

躁动的男人暗骂了一句脏话立刻锁上门，他三两下踢掉鞋子上床压在张若昀身上。随后热切地抱住人吮吸着他的双唇，手掌色情地爱抚着他的双腿然后将那湿透的按摩棒从他体内抽出碰到了一旁。一下放松不少的人大口地喘着气，正想着把腿并起来缓和一阵，却被刘昊然握住腿根往两边拉得更开。紧接着他就看到那人拆开了一包安全套穿在自己身上，那表面凸起的毛刺和颗粒吓得他赶紧往床头去躲，可刚一动就被人抓了回去狠狠地干了进来。

穴心突然被跳蛋顶了一下的激烈快感让张若昀失声叫了出来，敏感的穴道被软硬的凸起磨得又爽又麻，随着刘昊然不断加快的速度几乎要把他操坏一样激烈地蹂躏着他的敏感带。紧缩的嫩肉卖力吮吸着粗壮的阴茎，那内外都有的颗粒感进一步刺激着刘昊然的欲望，让他舒爽地快速顶弄湿嫩的软穴，大开大合的动作几乎每一次都溅起淫糜的水声。

这时一阵酥麻的发热感渐渐在两人的结合处漫开，那酥麻的温热感让张若昀不适地夹紧了双臀，被激发的穴道仿佛变得更加敏感，抽搐不停的嫩肉被多方面的刺激惹得又一次渐近高潮。然而刘昊然却突然离开了他，那瞬间空虚的不满让张若昀难受地呻吟出声。他咬着唇渴望地望着身上的人，却发现他又拿着什么靠近了自己，顿时害怕地往床头缩了缩。

“乖，别躲。”刘昊然说着掀起了张若昀的上衣脱掉，双手握着他的嫩乳低头各自舔弄了一番，然后用胶布把跳蛋固定在两颗乳头上，启动了开关后便一点点调高了幅度直到他忍不住地用手去摸。但他的动作很快就被刘昊然被打断。男人抓着他的双腕把他从床上抱起，然后抓起早已准备好的带子将它们束缚在腰后，让他只能被迫挺着胸接受跳蛋的刺激。那震得几乎让他直不起腰的酥麻不断地激起了麻刺的激烈快感，仿佛触电一般的痛爽让他小腹不断紧缩，甚至开始带动着阴茎一抽一抽地跳了起来。

然而就在他以为这一切已经足够让他发疯时，刘昊然却又拿出了两个装在乳胶环上的跳蛋，他一边坏心地用指甲抠弄张开的铃口，一边将那小环套在他根部。紧接着他又自下而上地开始抚弄他的阴茎，粗糙的指腹用力地摩擦细嫩的敏感带，直到第二个小环卡在他的冠沟正好抵住他的敏感点。那一刻张若昀几乎是恐惧地摇着头开始求饶，然而刘昊然只是温柔地亲吻着他的嘴唇安抚，同时无情地将开关打开，甚至一下将全部的幅度都调至了最高档，爆发的快感瞬间冲毁了张若昀的防线让他哑叫着射了出来，可男人却才刚开始游戏般一下操进他的身体，双手紧握着他的腰发狠地猛干起来。

“不要、唔——昊然、老公、呜！”

被爽怕得直接哭出声来的张若昀几乎整个人都处于崩溃边缘，持续不停的震动折磨得他三处敏感点都跟疯了一般高潮不停。抖得全身都在抽搐的他甚至分不清汹涌的快感都是从何而来，射过之后还在不应期的阴茎被跳蛋激得阵阵麻刺酸痛，那越发清晰的尿感随着刘昊然不断刺激前列腺的挺动几乎憋得他发疯。

刘昊然怜爱地亲吻着张若昀湿润的双眼，安抚地按住他后脑热情地吮吸起他的双唇来。他贪婪又情色地舔弄着他嘴内的敏感点，粗长不断地抽插湿热的软穴，每一次都精准碾过他的敏感带顶上酸软的穴心，摩擦着激烈震动的跳蛋激起穴道阵阵卖力的吮吸，那惊人的快感爽得他浑身一阵鸡皮疙瘩，几乎不能喘气。

“若昀、你真棒——”刘昊然呻吟着用力抱紧了张若昀。他战栗地感受着那些随处可感的震动感不断地传入自己体内激起阵阵酥麻，跳动的勃起冲刺地快速挺动操干着痉挛的软穴。从一开始就高潮不停的张若昀几乎被他操得完全失声，他不断地哽咽着发出破碎短促的呻吟，无法反抗的身体彻底失控地任由刘昊然肆意索取。当又一波绝顶快感在他体内炸开时，他已经连叫都叫不出来，只能张大了嘴哽咽着抽搐不停，透明的前列腺液宛如像失禁一般汹涌地喷射在两人身上。

直接被热穴吸出了精液的刘昊然舒爽地呼出了大口热气，他缓慢地停掉了所有的跳蛋将它们从张若昀身上取了下来，然后又退出他的身体摘掉安全套扔掉，把最深处的那颗小玩意也跟着拿出来丢在了一边。随后他抱着完全不能平复的人一起倒在了床上，沾满了精液的勃起抵住瑟缩的后穴再度挺入，双手解开他腕上的束缚，让人趴在自己身上，一边轻抚他后背安慰，一边按着他后腰规律挺动。

相较刚才温柔了许多的性爱渐渐让张若昀恢复了一些清明。他泄恨一般咬住了刘昊然的嘴唇用力地与他缠绵，却又吻着吻着就被人干出享受的呻吟来。有些喘不过气的他不得不暂离了刘昊然的双唇急促喘息，微微挺起的上身被人抓着胸顺势地撑了起来，于是一转眼又成了他骑坐在刘昊然的身上放荡地操着自己。

刘昊然勾唇笑着握住他的两团胸肉暧昧抚弄，下身难得不带攻击性地配合张若昀的节奏缓慢地有力地挺动着。这温和却依然刺激的快感让张若昀忍不住发出了好听地呻吟，他甚至有些情不自禁地握住了刘昊然玩弄他的乳头的双手，仿佛在勾引一般地磨蹭着他的指间爱抚起来。

“老婆，你的胸好像被我揉大了一点。”刘昊然故意笑着挑逗着，双手捏住敏感的乳尖往外用力扯了扯，又在人用力地收紧后穴松手用拇指按住揉弄起来。

“去！你、就知道、耍流氓！”张若昀又气又羞地骂道，湿热的后穴一下就夹紧了刘昊然的阴茎，勒得他一阵痛爽直接射出了一股前液。

被激得浑身一颤的刘昊然忍不住地骂了一句脏话，挺着腰就开始加快速度顶弄起来。粗壮的阴茎撑开着穴道用力磨蹭酥麻的敏感带，那尚且残存的发热感带起阵阵酥麻刺激着两人沸腾的情欲。又渐渐进入状态的张若昀忍不住摆起腰迎合起刘昊然的抽插，每当他用力挺入时都咬着唇狠狠地坐了下去，那一瞬激起的酸麻快感直击腰椎几乎让他整个人都瘫软了。然而被抓着的腰部还是不停地用力摆弄着上下摇晃，少了束缚的胸部不由顺着他的动作开甩动，那轻微却明显的拉扯感让张若昀羞红了一张脸。当刘昊然眼红着张嘴咬上来时，突然的快感便直接叫他射了出来，颤抖的后穴紧跟着也到达了高潮。

刘昊然一边吮吻着柔软的胸肉一边在他体内抽动射精，一直到张若昀有些受不了地推了推他的脑袋才不舍地放开那布满了吻痕和牙印的胸乳。分开后两人各自起身脱掉身上的衣服然后一起去洗澡，张若昀仔细地拿着毛巾擦掉两人身上到处都是的口红，却被刘昊然那不安分的双手频频地打断了动作。等到两人彻底洗干净身体回到房间时，隔壁屋的动静已经开始慢了下来。刘昊然看了一眼桌上的钟，然后又嫌闷热地开大了风扇散散屋子里的空气。张若昀在一旁收拾着满床的狼藉，在翻到他的箱子时忍不住对里面的各种玩意儿啧了一声，仿佛吃醋一般酸道：“这么多收藏品，看来你经验很丰富嘛。”

“想啥呢你。”刘昊然好笑着揉了揉他的头发道，“这些都是老娘买来就丢在一边的东西。”

“那你都没用过？”张若昀显然不信道。

“我房间就连她都进不来，我给谁用？”刘昊然回道，“不过家里的没用过，别人那儿的倒是用过，这点咱俩半斤八两，你就别瞎吃醋了。”

“谁吃醋了。”张若昀否认地把箱子踢回床底下，嫌热一般从刘昊然身边挪开躺到床上去。但就喜欢抱他的人没一会儿就半光着身子缠了上来，那热烘烘的体温让张若昀莫名地感到一阵酥麻，忍不住耳朵发烫地推了推他。

“大热天的你就不闷吗？”张若昀无奈道。

“你怕热那就开空调呗。”刘昊然说着起身关上了窗打开老旧的挂式空调，一下子运转起来的风机在窗外响起了嗡嗡嗡的声音，听着就让人觉得更热了。不过凉风很快就从风口里呼呼地吹出，加上风扇持续的打散，没一会儿这屋子就变得凉爽起来。张若昀下意识缩了缩肩膀，还没吹过空调睡觉的他甚至有些怕冷地拉起了被子。刘昊然见状关掉了风扇又调高了一些温度，然后再度回到床上抱住肉软的男人，一双腿不安分地缠在他腿间，双手极具占有欲地圈禁着他。

“明天你有什么想做的吗？”刘昊然眯着眼睛懒懒地问道，似乎已经在策划两人的第一次全天共度时光该怎么消遣。

“你去过那个废旧砖厂吗？”张若昀想了想有些好奇地问道。

“很小的时候去那儿玩过几次，后来就没再去过了。”刘昊然回道。

“那我们明天去那儿逛逛吧，我也好久没回去过了。”张若昀提议道。

“好。”刘昊然说着亲了亲张若昀的额头，闭眼入眠的同时，手掌轻轻地盖在了他耳朵上。

也许只是一个无意的动作，但那一瞬间，张若昀却觉得自己的世界一下安静了下来，无论是窗外轰鸣的噪音还是隔壁尚未消停的声响，在此刻，全都变成了他们平稳的呼吸和若有似无的心跳。那时，他突然发现，自己好像在不知不觉中，找到了男人刚硬性格之下隐匿的温柔。


	8. Chapter 8

八

一辆自行车，一个骑座，一个搭座。

张若昀欲言又止地“呃——”，视线在两处来回悠晃。

“要不我骑？”他扬起了尾音试探询问。

可站在他对面的刘昊然不为所动。“你上次骑车多少年前？”

张若昀觉得自己被冒犯了，他皱着鼻子义正词严。“平时休息天我买菜都骑车的好吧！”

“哦。”刘昊然长腿一跨，拍拍后座，“上来吧。”

张若昀抬脚就去踹他，气不顺道：“咱走路去！”

刘昊然嘴巴一撇，直接蹬着踏板往巷口骑。意外的张若昀赶紧喊住了他，小跑着追上低骂了两句，还是心不甘情不愿地跨上了后座。都快三十了还要别人载，丢人！张若昀想着就有些恼羞成怒地咬了口刘昊然凸起的背脊。吃痛的人立刻改正了驼背的坏毛病，嫌弃地说了他一句“别幼稚”，便蹬起踏板出了巷子。

今天他们出门得有些晚，主要是张若昀习惯性地在休息日赖床，整个人像长在床上似的，怎么拉都拉不起来。刘昊然甚至都出门逛了一圈还带了早餐回来，就连女人都睡完了回笼觉开始在沙发上看起电视，张若昀却还是他出门前的那个样，衣服掀着，后腰露着，长腿夹着被子，脸颊压着枕头，整一个睡得歪七扭八，却又透着一种莫名的可爱。刘昊然想自己大概是有点疯了，那句话怎么说来着，被爱情冲昏了头脑。

“别睡了，太阳都晒屁股了！”刘昊然秉持着不惯纵老婆的原则，刷一下拉开窗帘推开了窗，又关掉屋顶的风扇，打算用高温直接把人逼起来。

这一招比预想的还要好用，床上的人没一会就扔掉被子翻过身来，迷迷糊糊地皱着脸睁开一条缝，一双腿胡乱地踹着缠绕的被子。然而他醒虽醒了，就是不愿意起来。

“这才几点啊……”张若昀呻吟着抱怨道，含着糖一样粘粘糊糊的嗓音就好像小爪子一样在刘昊然心头挠痒。他有些站不住地走到床边坐下，掐住张若昀的双颊用力捏了捏，直把人闹得发脾气一样拍掉他的手，这才道：“都快十一点了。”

“你少来，你不是才刚去买了早餐吗？”张若昀不信地皱着眉道，又抓起一旁的被子遮住眼睛挡掉刺眼的阳光，但没一会儿就被刘昊然强硬地抢过了被子扔到床脚去。

“谁骗你了，赶紧起来！”刘昊然不耐烦地催促道，但见张若昀还是不情愿地在那翻着身哼哼，实在是忍不住用力拍了下他的屁股又狠狠揉了两把，似真似假地恐吓道，“再不起来你今天就别下床了！”说着他动手就去脱张若昀的裤子，这会总算激灵着清醒些的人连忙拽回裤子翻过身去，一边躲避着刘昊然的“毒手”，一边道：“好了好了，我起就是了！”

只见张若昀顶着一头乱发从床上坐了起来，对上刘昊然的时候还颇有些不悦地朝他皱着鼻子哼了一声，那模样像极了一只发脾气的小狗，看得刘昊然又气又好笑地狠狠揉了把他的头毛。

“别碰我！”还在闹脾气的人一把拍掉刘昊然的手起身直接进了洗手间，刘昊然懒得跟他计较，便跟着出来去了客厅，把还在塑料袋里的一次性饭盒拿出，先是开了他和张若昀的稀粥放凉一些，又把剩下几个装着咸菜的塑料袋也一起打开。等张若昀洗漱完出来时，再把剩下的两盒肉饼也一起打开，示意他过来吃早餐。

清醒之后忽然就不好意思的张若昀腼腆地朝女人打了个招呼，总觉得让她等着自己一起吃早餐很过意不去。但好在女人也不是那种计较的人，再说了她平时三餐总是没个规律，什么时候吃其实都一样。张若昀见她不计较也就不再介怀，三人围在茶几旁就着电视先后吃完了早餐，期间刘昊然提了嘴他们等下要出去的事，张若昀顺便问了女人今晚想吃的菜，打算在下午回来时顺便把菜也买了。

之后他们便换过了衣服准备出门。正午的大街上颇有点晒，已经许久没在这个点骑车出门的张若昀有些不适应地眯着眼看了一眼天空，突然就有些怀念地感叹了一声。

“天好蓝啊。”

听到他声音的刘昊然也跟着看了一眼天空，在看到一片万里无云的晴空后也不自觉地勾了勾嘴角，莫名就有些清爽地加快了速度，带着张若昀像骑鸟一样钻进了荒草地里。可惜布满碎石坑洼的野路并不好走，张若昀坐在后头颠得骨头都有些疼，便干脆喊停了刘昊然，两人一起推车过去。

长得几乎有半人高的野草全都是一片贫瘠的绿黄色，偶尔飞过的蚊虫倒是又黑又大地嗡嗡嗡叫个不听。前头推车的刘昊然一手稳住车把一手驱赶着烦人的虫子，修长的双腿轻而易举地跨过不少杂草大步向前，直到前方好像没路了才停下来四处找了找方向。

“走这边吧。”这时一直跟在后面的张若昀开始越到前头带路，虽然他已经有很长一段时间没来过这里，但当初离开的时候也老大不小了，所以很多东西记得还是很清楚的。

两人于是绕着那红砖厂走了一个小半圈，然后顺利抵达了曾经的工厂入口。其实从入口往回走能看到还是有一条被人踩踏出来的小路，只不过和他们进来时的那条小路不是同一条。工厂废旧的大铁门常年半开着，进门没多久就可以看到地上残留着很多烧焦的痕迹，这些都是燃放烟火留下的，可见到现在还是有不少人喜欢晚上来这里玩耍。

“早知道我们也买些烟花过来放。”张若昀半真半假地笑道，顺着记忆从一旁的道路往后头的砖房里走。边走，他就边想起了从前的很多点滴，像是自己第一次到这里来时的不安和好奇，还有后来混熟以后的自在。他指着不远处的一间矮平的灰青色水泥屋，对着刘昊然介绍那儿以前是砖厂的食堂，每到中午的时候他们就会聚在这里拿着大大的铁盆去装饭。食堂掌厨的是一个嗓门很大的婶婶，做饭不算好吃，不过胜在管够，所以以前他和老头总自己带着炒好的辣肉酱过来下饭吃，每次都能吃上至少两大盆，也因此回回都被婶婶骂他们是饭桶一家。不过老头这人随和又无所谓，从来不跟婶婶计较，而他跟在老头身边多年耳濡目染，也慢慢习惯对这些话左进右出。所以总的来说，当初在砖厂里帮工的日子还是挺不错的，赚得多还能每天省下一顿饭钱，就是搬砖的时候实在是累人。

“刚开始那会儿老头是在白养活我的，所以我总想着要多帮些忙。结果有一回一不小心就扭到了腰，不但没帮他赚上钱，还叫他赔了医药费。我那阵子心里很不踏实，每回到药老头那里揉筋的时候都一个劲地追问他到底什么时候才能好，没几天就把人给问烦了。”

“那你腰现在没事了吧？”刘昊然下意识插嘴道。

“早没事了，不然我还怎么跑货呀。”张若昀轻松笑道。他找了一个在厂子后方的红砖堆，熟门熟路地踩着有些坍塌的碎砖就往上爬。刘昊然在下面把自行车递给他，张若昀接过后放倒放在脚边，然后拉着刘昊然带他三两下就走了上来，两人再一起在最高处坐下。

“以前我也爱爬这堆砖。”看着眼前一片有些熟悉但又陌生了的风景，刘昊然想起了什么地笑道，“小时候大家都喜欢来这里放炮打闹，每回到了这堆砖面前就总要比谁第一个爬上去。但可惜啊，我就没输过。”说着刘昊然不由得意地露出了小虎牙，仿佛回到了十年多前自己站在这顶端耀武扬威的时候。

“可以啊你，从小就是街霸。不过这么说，你比我小挺多啊，这厂子倒的时候我都十八还十九了，你那会还是小不点吧。”

“你才小不点，我那会都十几岁了。”

“那你说个屁小时候。”张若昀突然觉得自己被耍了一样。

“我来这玩的时候厂子还没倒闭呢，那会儿我就几岁，后来就再没来过了。”

张若昀一愣，忽然就想起以前自己追在一群小孩身后赶人，末了还得站在一堆碎砖面前被老头训斥的样子，顿时就来火道：“靠！所以那时候天天偷跑进来捣乱的那群浑小子就是你带的？你知道你害我被骂了多少遍吗！”翻起旧账的张若昀说着一脚就往刘昊然身上踹。

“你们自己不锁好门关我什么事！”刘昊然灵活地一躲，虽然有点心虚但还是理直气壮道，“再说那都多少年以前的事了，你还算什么旧账。”

“你得了便宜你当然无所谓。”一想到自己居然从小就开始被刘昊然占便宜，张若昀就觉得有点挂不住脸。

刘昊然一看他这反应就知道他又羞了，于是变本加厉地嘚瑟道：“这只能说明你注定得是我的人。”

“我看你干脆改名叫流氓算了。”张若昀嫌弃地伸手把他凑过来的脸推开，却不料反而被人抓着手腕拉近了距离，“靠、你别老动手动脚行不、唔——”

突然就被吻住的张若昀还是下意识地就想推开刘昊然，无奈男人力气太大这天又太晒，张若昀不过动了两下就觉得自己有些脱力，发烫的身体被烘得四肢发软，那从胸上传来的挑逗感进一步消磨着他的体力。

“嗯、别刮——”指甲盖搔刮乳尖的刺激快感让张若昀本能地缩着躲开了一些。凸起的乳头顶在衣服底下不时地磨蹭着粗糙的布料，那难耐的瘙痒让他不自觉地一下下缩着胸躲避。

“我又想操你了。”刘昊然半真半假地低声道。红着耳朵的张若昀羞恼无情地回了句：“滚！”刘昊然轻笑着抱住他又亲了两口，还真是不嫌热地粘人得紧。

可他不嫌张若昀嫌，本就不太喜欢出汗的人这回真用力地推开了刘昊然的脑袋，心想不能让他闲下来有事没事地闹自己，便提议顺路入城一趟买点东西，反正这个点集市上的菜肉摊肯定都收了。

刘昊然无所谓地爽快答应，两人于是又扛着车从砖堆上下去，沿着工厂门口那条成形的小路回到大路上。这回张若昀仗着自己熟路就把刘昊然从骑座赶到了后边去，一路上新鲜地看着周围的荒地哼着歌前行。这是张若昀第一次骑自行车入城，虽然路他已经走过很多遍了，但景却是第一次见。以往坐在车里的时候，看到的都是一片片的荒草和远方的秃地，但现在由于高度的限制，身边除了绿黄的草丛什么也看不到，那感觉别说还真有点田间小路的错觉，虽然少了点土腥味和粪水味，但也足够用来自我催眠一下了。

两人入城后直接就去了菜市场挑拣，虽然他们来得有些晚，不少摊主都已经收了店午休去了，但剩下开着的一部分也够他们逛了。刘昊然在入口处的杂货铺里买了一瓶冰水，喝过几口递给张若昀的时候顺便从兜里掏出烟点上。还是第一次正儿八经逛菜市场的他有些好奇地推着车跟在张若昀身后，但他兴趣毕竟不在料理上，所以没一会儿就有些无聊地开始往菜市场的外围去张望。从旁边的店铺到马路对面的小店，熟悉的品种和风格让刘昊然发现城里的很多东西其实和镇里的一样，只不过模样更新更花哨了。大概有钱的地方都是这个德行吧，同样的东西换个包装翻来覆去地搞，假装自己整出个新的东西一样变着法子骗人钱。刘昊然不屑地冷笑了一声，视线开始往更远处的路里望去，想着找点真正不一样的玩意看看，却不经意发现派出所门口有个人在捣鼓着什么，一时有些敏感地叫住了前面的张若昀示意他过来看看。

“城里还有警察？”

“嗯？”张若昀闻言也是有些疑惑，不确定地摇摇头道，“我没见那派出所开过门呀。”

“那那人在干嘛？”

“他应该不是警察吧——”张若昀有些底气不足道，“我明天出车的时候留意一下好了。”

刘昊然嗯了一声，还是有些在意地看着那个好像是在收拾的身影。其实也不怪他敏感，小地方最经受不得的就是外来的改变，不论是好的还是坏的，代价都一定会是部分人的消失。而像他们这种见不得光的，一般都是首当其冲者。

就好比记忆中残存的那些画面，灰暗的路边许多人抱头蹲在墙角，穿着黑色衣服的人拿着笔在他们来回走动。神情惊慌的母亲不停地示意他赶紧离开，可他才刚反应过来，就被人捂住口鼻抱起丢到了货车上。他记得那时他好像还听到了母亲的叫声，但那又怎么样呢。警察追没追上来找他他不知道，母亲被喝骂着让闭嘴的声音倒是听得一清二楚。自那之后他就再没有见过母亲，没有见过那群蹲在墙角的人。他甚至都不记得那地方是哪里，只知道有很长一段时间他都是在暗无天日的货车车厢里度过的。

贩卖儿童永远是一笔赚钱的生意，像他们这种已经没爹没妈还没有身份的小孩，最适合用来捞钱，反正他们自出生之日起就已经注定一辈子活在泥泞之中，有没有被卖，日子都差不了多少。

刘昊然不记得自己在那货车里待了多久，又是从哪里被带到了哪里，他只记得男人喂给他和其他小孩们的东西都特别难吃，男人还常常会打骂一些吵闹的孩子。他不喜欢这种氛围，他想离开这里。

货车到达小镇的时候，男人是来收货的。他曾经在他开门关门的时候瞥见过外面的模样，发现和他以前待的地方还挺像。或许是他一路上都闷不吭声一动不动，男人对他很放松。有一次他去抓人的时候甚至都没锁门。他从门缝里看到男人候在暗巷的入口像狗一样弓着身，一旁安静的大街上一个人也没有。他突然感觉这是自己离开的机会，当时头脑一热就立刻推门跳车一路狂奔。男人的声音很快在他身后响起来，但他没有理会也没有回头。他跑了很远很远，跑到没有知觉，跑到有人的地方，跑到他终于发现自己听不到男人的声音了。他摔倒在垃圾堆里，仿佛这时才意识到恐惧和害怕，他连滚带爬躲进暗巷，瑟瑟发抖地一直藏到了天亮。

所幸之后他就再没有见过男人。为了活下去他每天都在垃圾堆里找吃的，味道不好但和男人喂给他的也差不了多少。经验多了之后他还发现，在有人住的巷子里捡到的吃的，会比没人的巷子里味道要好，甚至有一天他还发现了一碗带着余温的泡面汤。虽然汤上已经结油了，汤里连面碎都没有多少，但他还是狼吞虎咽地一大碗全喝了。那真是他吃过最好吃的东西了。

“——昊然？昊然！”

一时陷入了回忆的刘昊然被张若昀喊得目光一烁，他顿时回神推着自行车跟上，主动接过男人手里的塑料袋放进了筐里。

“你怎么了？”或许是因为很少看刘昊然发呆，张若昀不由得多问了一句。

“没事。”刘昊然笑着把话带了过去，数了数筐里的东西后，问，“买完了吗？”

“嗯，回去吧。”张若昀见他不想说就没有多问，毕竟每个人心里都有点自己的事，旁人没必要多管。

“那走吧。”刘昊然说着把车掉了个头往回推，这时他又看到了入口处的那个杂货铺，柜台处贴着的一大张方便面广告让他突然有点嘴馋。

“咱买点泡面回去吧。”前两天他们一日三餐几乎顿顿泡面，家里的库存基本都清空了，还是得买一些回去备着点。

“买呗。”张若昀从他手里接过了自行车，站在杂货铺门口等他挑选和结账。

刘昊然囤了不少的货，导致两人到家时手里都拎着大包小包的。女人赶紧替他们接过一些东西放到灶台上，张若昀跟着她到了灶台洗手准备做个面条当午餐，走在最后的刘昊然则把自行车搬到了阳台，顺便在女人的吩咐下把晾干的衣服都收起来了。

那天晚上女人没打算开工，不过因为第二天张若昀要早起出车，所以三人的晚饭还是吃得比较早。席间他们随口聊到了张若昀现在住的地方，女人听那儿房租还要不少便下意识让他搬过来住。可话一出口就觉得自己多事，而且她这儿是什么环境，怎么能让人和他们一起将就。张若昀看出来她又多想了，便连忙解释了车子的问题，其实主要是因为这里不好藏车所以没办法。一旁的刘昊然见女人那个连连附和的样子就觉得心累，起手给她夹了一大块卤鸡腿便让她好好吃饭别瞎操心。女人不满地瞪了他一眼，一边嘟囔“我这都是为了谁”，一边乖乖地咬着鸡腿。张若昀浅笑地看着两人斗嘴的模样，低头拿起一旁的啤酒瓶稍掩了一下自己的上扬的嘴角。

这时刘昊然状似无意地瞥了他一眼，见他还是和昨晚一样没有反应，便确信了酒里下药可行的法子。就是不知道要喝多久这药才起效。刘昊然瞥瞥嘴想道，总觉得自己越来越等不及想喝奶了。

那天吃过饭后刘昊然就和张若昀一起回了他的住处。第二天清晨，首次早起出车的刘昊然几乎是闭着眼睛在刷牙洗脸的，就是跟着张若昀出门时都还半挂在他身上，那没出息的样子简直和昨早赖床的张若昀有得一拼。好在上车吃过早饭之后这人就精神了不少，不然张若昀铁定一脚把他从车上踹下去，免得他在一旁呼呼大睡地勾引他的睡虫。

清晨的货一般都是给各家餐馆送食材，所以两人一上来就到了菜市场装货。大筐小箩的货品满满当当地塞了一整个车厢，出发时刘昊然拿着张若昀事先整理好的单子给他逐个念着要去的餐厅名字。两人在城里兜兜转转了一个多小时，忙出了一身汗后总算把货全部送完又回到了菜市场。这会儿天已经彻底亮透了，不少出门上班打工的人都开始在街上活跃起来。刘昊然一边帮忙搬着米袋一边不时停下喘口气，而就在他擦汗的时候，他发现昨天见到的那间派出所门口居然有人在开卷帘。顿时警惕的刘昊然连忙拍了拍身旁的张若昀示意他看过来，一时都有点紧张的两人对视了一眼。首先反应过来的张若昀建议他们先把货搬上车路上再说，离开时还故意把车开到了派出所对着的那条路上，经过门口时特别留心地往里面看了一眼。

其实这派出所也不是一直都关着的，在张若昀的记忆里，之前砖厂还开着的时候，这派出所里也是有人的。不过那个时候他们只管工地上的事，别的一概不问。后来工地停了，砖厂废了，这派出所也跟着关了。所以这么些年来，城里的事都是自家管自家的，那些暗地里见不得人的生意，全都有人在背后攒着，不同的地盘不同的派属，底下干活的人每个都像他们的狗一样，来光顾的客人也很少能和他们彻底摆脱干系，一旦发生矛盾，那就不是光见血就能解决的。

“也许他们是来管城里的事吧。”张若昀只能这样推测道。只是看着派出所里已经被收拾得干净整齐的门厅，他心里也没什么底。

“先看看再说吧。”刘昊然皱着眉道。城里的警察要管也是先管城里的事，镇上的人，一时半会儿应该顾不上。不过风声还是要盯紧，万一真出事了……

“别担心。”张若昀朝紧张的刘昊然笑了笑道，“这儿要真待不下去了，咱就换个地方呗。有车你还怕走不了么。”

刘昊然失笑，一时没多想便回道：“走什么呀，你在这干着正经活，他们不会找你麻烦的。”

却不料张若昀一下变了脸骂道：“靠，这会儿你倒是跟我算得清，晚上睡觉的时候怎么不见你这样！”

“我不是那个意思。”刘昊然一愣下意识地想为自己辩解，可张若昀却不想听。

“行了别说了。”感觉自己热脸贴了冷屁股的人生闷气地绷着一张脸，他踩下油门泄愤般快速前进，车内沉默压抑的氛围让人感觉更热了。

刘昊然自知自己说错了话，只是要道歉又有点拉不下脸，而且他说的也是事实，张若昀跟他和女人不一样，他是活在阳光底下的人，身上干干净净的，最多也就晚上有了点想法需要去找乐子，人之常情，算不得肮脏。可他和女人是活在黑暗里的人，见不得光，直不起腰，身上跟干净这个词半毛钱关系都没有。是，刘昊然承认刚开始看上人强要了的时候他的确没有想这么多，但一旦这事摆上台面去看，就会发现他们根本走不到一块去。

当然，刘昊然没有要放手的意思，只是在涉及一些问题的时候，他还是下意识地想把张若昀从自己的世界排挤出去。但不是不要他，而是不想弄脏他。不过张若昀显然跟他想法不一致，眼里看着他就跟瞎了一样，明知道前面是泥坑都要往里跳，跳了不止还妄想着要把他从里面拽出去。真是没处过都不知道他能傻成这个样子。

但自己偏还喜欢他这样了。

“老婆——”

“谁是你老婆！”张若昀甩开刘昊然的手直接爬上了驾驶座。

行吧，看来是真生气了，宁愿委屈自己趴在方向盘上打盹都不要和他去货厢那儿躺着了。刘昊然认栽地笑了笑，爬上副驾驶座就凑过去亲他耳朵开始哄人。

“你怎么比蚊子还烦人。”张若昀皱着眉推开了刘昊然的脑袋，但能感觉到手上的动作没太用力，刘昊然便顺势拽住他的手把人往自己这边拉了拉。顿时有些坐不稳的张若昀不悦地又要去骂他，可一转头就被人按住脑袋吻了个结实。意外的人虽愣了一下但很快就抗拒起来，他皱着眉用力地闭紧嘴唇不让刘昊然把舌头伸进去，同时还在不停地缩着脖子扭头想躲开他的唇。

“我错了。”

然而刘昊然的一句话瞬间就让他停了原地。

“别气了好吗？”刘昊然摩挲着张若昀的脸，看到上一秒还扁着嘴冷着脸的人因为他的话慢慢地红了眼睛，心里紧跟着一酸就把人用力地抱紧了怀里。

“我们不是一家人吗？敢情你都骗我的是吧！”湿透了眼睛的眼睛男人一阵酸苦地骂道。

“没骗你，是一家人，不都跟你认错了吗，这可是小爷我第一次跟人低头。”

“你还委屈了是吧！”

“唉我不是那意思！”刘昊然急道，抱着张若昀的小半个身子就硬是把人从驾驶座拉到副驾驶座这边坐在他腿上。还没跟他闹完的人不安分地在他腿上动来动去，刘昊然唯有吻住他湿润的眼角尽可能安抚，结果没想到换来唇上用力的一咬。

他顿时吃痛地缩开一些，却不生气地静静看着身上的人。张若昀发泄过后也静了不少，堵住了的鼻子一缩一缩地抽着气，微微还蒙着水汽的眼怨念地看着他。

“以后不许再跟我说那些话。”他绷着下巴命令道。

“好嘞。”刘昊然听话地应了下来。

心里发堵的人这才缓了缓脸色，微微上扬的嘴角和闪烁的眼神透露出他总算不气了的信号。刘昊然笑着凑上去吻了吻他的鼻子，又贴上他的嘴唇和他暧昧地缠绵在一起。

“去躺会吧，你下午还得忙。”

张若昀轻声地应了一句，却好像有些舍不得下来地抱紧了刘昊然。刘昊然无奈只好抱着人又吻了一遍，然后不安分地抬起下身往上暗示性地顶了顶，这才把人从身上弄下去乖乖地去睡觉。

暗巷里见不到多少阳光的阴凉很好地缓解了今天一上午的燥热。张若昀枕着刘昊然的肩膀靠在他身上，眯着眼迷迷糊糊地听着巷口外隐约传来的车流声，不知怎么地就想起了他们上一次躺在这里发生的事。说来也是有趣，明明不过是几天前的画面，回忆起来却像是已经过了几个月一样。那时候的自己大概也不会想到，有一天他会变得不想离开这个人了吧。


	9. Chapter 9

九

小地方总是藏不住秘密。刘昊然和张若昀在一起的事情和城里来了警察的事几乎是同一时间在镇上传开的。不过相比起两个男人之间的八卦，人们更关心的还是这群外来人的举动，至少对于暗巷里生活的人是如此。于是不知不觉之间，由于张若昀和刘昊然之间的关系，他仿佛成了整条暗巷里的情报来源。每次他出车回来到女人家里做饭的时候，都能看到不少人聚在客厅茶几旁叽叽喳喳地朝他打听。

然而张若昀从城里得来的消息也有限，他毕竟没有门路，除了拿货卸货的时候朝别人八卦两句，就只能靠每天多经过几趟派出所门口往里面窥探军情。可自从他前几天不小心和门口的一个民警对上眼后，他就再不敢往那里跑了。张若昀不知道是不是自己紧张想多了，他总觉得这次派过来的这群人和以前他见到的那些不一样。

不过警察要忌讳，日子也要继续过。大概是暗巷里的人都害怕着不知什么时候就没有了明天，因此最近十分卖力地到处招揽生意，就连平时干两天就要休息三天的女人都开始了连轴转。张若昀看着女人这样拼命实话说难受得紧，但他明白现实就是这样，生活对于他们这样的人来说从一开始就不是一件容易的事。他没有那个立场，更没有那个能力去劝阻，唯一能做的便是每天晚上多做些好吃的犒劳一下她。

这天，惯例带着食材过来做饭的张若昀少有地在巷子里看到女人和邻里聊天。两人看到他时都十分热情地和他打了招呼，那时张若昀才后知后觉地发现，自从警察的事传开后，暗巷里大家的来往变得比以前热切了许多。

“今晚吃什么？”和邻里别过之后，女人便接过他手中的部分东西往回走。

“今天我想做个鸡汤。”张若昀回道，最近女人实在是太累了，他想替她补补身子，所以特意去买了老鸡，还去找药老头弄了一副药材，打算今晚煨个汤。但他没有告诉女人药材的事，他担心她又多想，觉得自己替她花钱不值得。

“你会的也太多了，这半个月来咱家吃的菜就没重过样。”女人夸赞地笑道，“你要是去开餐馆了生意一定很好！”

“我就只会做点家常菜，哪有你说的那么好。”张若昀谦虚地回道，跟在女人身后进了屋。

那会儿刘昊然正在阳台洗着被子，没穿鞋的脚有一下没一下地踩着盆里的被褥，溅起的泡沫水花把一旁的纸皮箱子全打湿了。顿时就头疼的女人忍不住过去说了他两句，刘昊然却反而嫌弃地让她趁机把这堆破纸皮扔了，反正也卖不了几个钱，何必堆在家里招惹虫子。女人说不过他，就只好把沾了水的纸皮从阳台拿到门边去吹干。不过这会儿看着这堆破破烂烂的旧玩意儿，她又觉得刘昊然的话不是没有道理。这么多乱七八糟的东西，攒了都快半辈子，但真正卖出去的又有多少呢，而换回来的钱也许还不够一天的泡面。女人叹了口气，撇着嘴踢踢脚边的纸皮，犹豫了一阵还是开门搬到了垃圾堆旁。

这时听到声响的张若昀回头看了女人一眼，然后又看向阳台里准备过水的刘昊然，忍不住小声地说了他一句，大抵是让他对女人温柔点，别总跟吵架似的。可刘昊然只是回了一句让他别操心，他和女人这么多年来早就习惯这样的相处模式了，到底是真生气还是闹着玩的，两人心里都有数，不用太紧张。

“再说了，不还有你吗。我们一个唱白脸一个唱红脸，这日子才过得下去啊。”

“你这满脑子的歪理花样还挺多。”张若昀简直无语道。

“你老公我就是这么优秀。”刘昊然腆着脸大言不惭，“对了，今晚吃啥呀？”

“你先把被子洗完吧。”张若昀气笑道。

“你还好意思说，这明明是咱俩一块弄脏的，凭什么就我一个人洗？”

“就凭是你先动的手。赶紧洗，不洗完不让吃饭！”张若昀憋笑训道。

“啧，张若昀，我发现你最近飘了啊。”

“谁飘了？”女人一回来就听到刘昊然的声音，下意识地插嘴道，“我看是你飘了，洗个被子一下午都没洗完，还在这叽叽歪歪的。”

刘昊然一个大白眼翻到天上去，总觉得自己在家里的地位越发地低下了。

女人憋笑着看他认命地换上清水又接着开始忙活，便洗了手走到张若昀身边开始帮忙料理晚饭。她虽然厨艺不怎么好，但基础的食材处理还是会的。既然大家是一家人，也就该互相帮衬些，总不能顿顿都让张若昀一个人忙活。

“姐，你把这姜拍了切丝吧。”而张若昀现在也习惯了自己做饭时有女人帮忙打下手的日子，没事还能随口聊上两句熟络一下感情，没什么不好。

“我见你今天回来得挺早，是不是累了？你最近好像都没怎么休息吧。警察那边的事你不用太在意，别管那些人，不用特意为了打听天天跑货的。”女人关心道。

“我没事，今天没接到什么单子所以就提早回来了。还有，姐，我今天听人说昨晚城里有个澡堂被查了，虽然没抓到人，但也勒令整改了。他们这次来可能是认真的。”其实这才是张若昀今天提早收工的原因，他下午在小超市那里打听到消息的时候还以为老板在逗他，可一听到那个平常人不敢拿来开玩笑的名字他就知道事情不假。

女人听到这个消息的时候表情也有些沉重。她虽然没有被警察扫黄的经历，但看了那么多年电视总归知道些东西。尤其今年好像情况还比较特殊，她常常能看到那种政府的宣传标语在广告时间循环播放，虽然那上面讲的东西她不感兴趣也听不太明白，但也能隐约觉察到有什么和以往不一样了。

“城里的事我知道的不多，但也听说过一些。他们如果真的要查，光城里的应该就够他们忙一阵子了吧？”女人有些不安地朝张若昀问道。但可惜这种事谁也说不好。对他们这种社会底层人物来说，肯定觉得要把城里那些有钱有势的人抓起来是一件很困难的事情。可谁知道警察们是怎么想的。他们静悄悄地呆了半个月，也不知道干了些啥，然后突然就开始查办。今天是澡堂，谁知道明天会是哪里。城里地方不大，拢总就那么几个会所和暗巷，要是他们真一天一个地查，甚至不出十天就能全逛遍。所以这事真不好说。

但张若昀还是下意识地想让女人定下心来，至少不要太慌张。“总之一时半会儿肯定管不上咱们。你放心，城里那边我再盯紧一些，有什么消息第一时间通知你。”

“哎呀，我不是那个意思，你每天跑货已经够累了，我——”女人一听张若昀这话就有些过意不去地急道。

“好啦，姐，我有分寸的。”张若昀笑着打断道。女人无奈，也只好随他去了。

那天晚上，张若昀在回家的路上和刘昊然也提起了他今天在城里打听到的事。两人都有些担忧地讨论了一下现在的情况，然后张若昀就听到刘昊然提起了他小时候经历的那些事。还是第一次知道这些的他有些意外，但很快他就顾不上惊讶，因为如果刘昊然说的都是真的，那么一旦警察查上门，他和女人都得进局子。

“这事你跟她说过吗？”张若昀有些紧张道。

“还没。”刘昊然摇了摇头道，“我担心她知道之后瞎紧张乱讲话，所以一直没说。”

“可这事总得让她知道，不管怎么说咱都得做好两手准备，警察要是不上门自然就最好，这万一躲不过，那——”张若昀想着想着就有些着急起来，“我最近还是多出城盯紧些吧，你待在她身边好好照顾她。”

“你注意别太引人注目了，谁都不知道这群警察到底是什么货色。”鉴于童年的经历，刘昊然对这些穿着制服的家伙终归没有什么好感，“一旦听说有人被抓了你就赶紧回来，咱们想想该怎么办。”

张若昀点点头，两人在路口分别后便各自回了家。只是这一晚的张若昀总是难以入睡，他皱着眉在硬板上翻来覆去，不知怎地突然就坐起了身开始翻他藏在衣柜抽屉角落里的那一笔钱。作为一个几乎只赚够自己每天开销的人，他并没有过多的积蓄。这薄薄的一叠钱数来数去也就只有那一万出头，在现在这个年代根本派不上什么用场。但如果只是用来换个地方租个房子什么的……他下意识地想着，把钱包起来又藏好之后重新回到床上去躺着。他是一个没有根的人，虽然是在这个小镇里长大的，但这里却没有什么让他放不下的东西。虽然换一个新的地方后，想要重新干起这跑货的生意需要一点时间，但也不是完全不行。如果真的待不下去了，那就走人吧。

张若昀这么想着，皱着眉闭上了眼，不算安稳地缓缓睡了过去。第二天醒来的时候，他脑子里还是装着搬家的事。出车的时候一边想着晚上和刘昊然谈谈这事，一边抓紧速度往城里赶去。最近几天往城里百货楼去的货特别多，导致张若昀都没怎么再接餐厅的散单，每天就专门在百货楼和货仓两头跑赚整钱。他之前还以为是碰上了集中入货期，今天上楼一看才发现不少商铺都挂上了心形的装饰，再仔细一看，还能看到一些“七夕”和“情人节”的字样出现，才意识到原来是快过节了。不过这也不能怪他信息闭塞，主要是出生以来除了过年和中秋他几乎就没过过其他节日，再加上他单身多年和“情人”二字基本绝缘，每年可能也就碰见有人在镇里小路放烟火时才能意识到七夕到了。

但今时不同往日，他现在可是有了可以一起过七夕的人，虽然最近因为警察的事他和刘昊然好像都没怎么聚过了……这么想着，张若昀突然就有点管不住自己的脑子。中午吃饭的时候他甚至咬着筷子开始算他和刘昊然有多少天没做过，结果不算不知道一算吓一跳。顿时就有点面红耳赤的人连忙扒了几口饭掩饰自己的悸动，匆匆吃完结了账就赶回了车子里。然而独处之后那些绮丽的画面反而变本加厉了起来。张若昀本来还大半个身子靠坐在车门上，结果越想就觉得越痒，越痒他就忍不住越往下滑。夹紧的双腿默默地蹭起了中间的欲望，羞涩的手指生疏地贴在胸前揉揉自己的胸部。这时一阵淡淡的酸胀感在胸口漫开，有些不适的张若昀没想太多，以为只是太久没被揉了所以不习惯，便放轻了动作一点一点地捏了起来。那会儿他的上半身几乎只剩下小半个脑袋还露在车窗上，不安分的手也伸进了自己的裤子里套弄起来。从没想过自己居然有一天会在车里自慰的张若昀简直羞红了脸，这种偷欢一般的紧张和羞耻让他变得比平时敏感许多，不断溢出的前液甚至湿得他连润滑剂都可以省了。

喘息声渐渐清晰起来的车厢内一下充满了淫靡的气氛，放荡起来的手指也开始不甘于轻柔的磨蹭而捏住乳尖玩弄起来。那一瞬麻刺的快感让张若昀没忍住呻吟出声，他开始在脑海里想象着刘昊然跪在他身上一边亲吻他一边去撩拨他身体的场景，无意识伸长的脖子仿佛在邀请着男人的吮吸和啃咬。酥麻的快感很快就因着他的想象在体内震颤开，越发激烈的渴望催促着他不断加大手上的动作。充血挺立的乳头把布料顶起了一个凸点，粗糙的摩擦带来的触电感就好像会上瘾一样让他不停揉弄自己的乳尖。下身开始跳动的阴茎此时也湿得快要弄脏他内裤，那让人欲罢不能的酸爽勾引着他反复磨蹭冠部挑弄张开的铃口。濒临高潮的紧绷激起了一阵麻刺的快感，渐渐有些压不住声音的张若昀忍不住用指甲搔刮自己的奶孔和马眼，那一瞬过电的剧烈快感让他顿时哑叫着射了出来。

发泄过后不断轻颤的身体还在回味着高潮过后的余韵，得不到抚慰的后穴甚至不满地泛起了一阵酥痒。忽然无比想念刘昊然的张若昀咬了咬嘴唇努力压制翻腾的情欲，他抽出纸巾来擦拭自己手上的精液，快速整理好衣服，又用力握住双乳揉开了那酸胀的不适感。然而始终有些燥热的身体让他没有了午休的心思，于是张若昀再度坐好在驾驶座上继续跑货，借着工作的繁忙来减轻那些塞满了脑子的情色欲望。

这样一直忙碌到下午四点左右，张若昀笑着从最后一家店那里接过了工钱。正准备收车回家时，却发现百货楼斜对面的那家会所门口不知何时停了一辆警车。一下打醒了十二分精神的张若昀从口袋里摸出烟叼在嘴里点燃，一边暗自关注着那会所的大门，一边往停在反方向的车子走，上车后他故意调整了一下后视镜的角度以便看到会所的大门，在安静地等了几分钟后，他看见几个民警被一个富贵打扮的女人送了出来，女人脸上在笑，但眼里却没有笑意。看来这应该又是一个被勒令整改的窝点，不过好在依旧没有人被抓。可照他们这么查下去，迟早有一天会出事的。

张若昀有些心情沉重地摆正镜子驱车离开。那天晚上他只和刘昊然提起了这事，又把今早盘旋在在他脑海里的想法告诉了他。但当然，这只是他的一个提议，并不是要逼着他们离开。刘昊然理解地朝他点了点头，和第一次听到这话时果断的拒绝不同，这一次他想明白地认同了张若昀的想法。

其实就跟当年他自己离开那个地方一样，如果真的出事了，他们为了活下去也只能离开这里。但这一次情况不同了，这一次他们可以选择什么时候走，如何走，以及走去哪里。

“这事就先这么定吧，你别跟她说，不然她又会多想。城里的事你也别太紧张了，这几天休息一下吧，真出事了我们肯定能收到消息，别担心。”

“我没事，主要是你们，这阵子太辛苦了，歇会吧。”

“放心吧，老娘生理期要到了，最近我们不会接客了。”

“那我这几天就不跑货了，你明天跟我去城里囤些吃的，回头咱再去药老头那里开些药，我做药膳给你们补补。”

“好。”刘昊然笑着摸了摸张若昀的耳垂，只觉得最近半个月来他整个人都瘦了一圈，就连耳垂都没那么肉了。

“怎么啦？”张若昀握着刘昊然的手笑问，总觉得他这个安静不说话的样子特别少见。

“我今天看了日历，明天就是七夕了。”刘昊然轻声道，“咱们去砖厂放烟火吧。”

“好。”张若昀笑道，忍不住凑上前去吻了吻刘昊然的嘴唇。

“对了，跟你说件事吧。”突然声音小了起来的张若昀害羞一般靠在了刘昊然颈窝处，还是第一次见他这样的刘昊然有些好奇地摸了摸他的后脑，忍不住追问一句：“怎么了？”

“没什么，就是，我今天……”张若昀说着抬起头凑到刘昊然耳边低声了几句，结果话音刚落就立刻被人扑倒压在了床上，顿时惹得他笑红了耳朵。

“你干嘛呀？”

“你说呢。”刘昊然抓住张若昀的双手按在枕头的两边，低头就去轻咬他的嘴唇和他缠绵地吻在了一起。

久违的肢体接触很快就勾起了被两人压抑许久的欲望，升高的体温伴随着激起的快感，情色的肉体碰撞间，迸发的是融入血肉中的爱意。这或许是第一次他们做到最后张若昀都没喊停的性爱，轻晃的木床上，暧昧的呻吟一直持续到后半夜，在整条暗巷都终于安静入睡之后，他们才慢慢地停歇了下来。

刘昊然抱紧了张若昀，用薄被擦干盖住他出了细汗的身体，然后再打开空调送出凉风助他入眠。盛夏即将过去，高热却还会持续，就好像镇上的日子终会结束，可生活还将继续。


	10. Chapter 10

十

七夕那日吃过晚饭后，刘昊然和张若昀便准备出门去放烟火。本来他们要叫上女人的，但她因为生理期的不适婉拒了邀约，说是不想当电灯泡。张若昀便叮嘱她多些休息，晚些时候记得把锅里的汤喝了。

之后两人就拎着一大袋东西出了门，走到藏车的暗巷处打算开车前往。出发前刘昊然不知怎的又心血来潮说起了学车的事，张若昀便把驾驶座的位置让了出来，在一旁指导他把车子开到砖厂附近。

今晚聚集在厂子里的人不少，离远就已经听到烟火嘣嘣的声音，把车子开进荒草地后，很快就看到在天边闪烁的炫光。但比起热闹而言，两人此刻更想要独处，便驾着车一路往深处的秃地开，一直到再听不见人声，连烟火声都变得飘渺起来，才熄火把车停下。

瞬间黑暗的一片让张若昀本能地打开了手电筒，一旁的刘昊然也提了一盏小灯，先一步从车上下来绕到副驾驶这边接张若昀。两人把车锁好后坐上了后方的货厢，昏黄的提灯被刘昊然搁在了一旁，灯泡的灯光不算很亮但基本能覆盖大半个货厢，被光热吸引而来的蚊虫围绕着灯罩来回飞舞，但所幸没怎么往他们身上凑。但刘昊然看着还是把灯往里面再推了一些，然后翻出袋子里单独装起的烟火来到车下。他本来想借着手电筒的光先看看上面的介绍，但见这说明写了跟没写一样，便干脆拆开包装自个儿研究。车上的张若昀把带来的冰啤酒拿出放在一旁，同时好奇地去看地上的刘昊然，正想调侃他一句搞不懂就放着让自己来，便看到人打着火机点上了。

绳索烧起来后刘昊然立刻回到车厢旁拉开安全距离，刚从张若昀手里接过开了罐的啤酒，就看到有什么咻地一下从那堆火药里冒了出来，紧接着嘭一声在天顶炸开。

亮亮闪闪的红色烟火先后铺在了夜空中。张若昀欣赏地看了一小会便有些手痒地从车上跳了下来，拿起刘昊然放下的手电筒去翻袋子里的烟火。两人于是又先后点燃了几个一样的火药包，顿时头顶的一小片天就跟亮了一样，五彩斑斓的光接二连三地闪烁着，响亮的炮鸣混杂着硝烟的味道，有点陌生但又莫名的熟悉，让两人一时都有些看入了迷。

“差点忘了。”这时刘昊然突然想起什么地从袋子里翻出了一个收音机，在张若昀意外的目光中拉长了天线开始调频道。一阵模糊的白噪音伴随着不时扭曲的人声唰唰地响着，但很快就能听到陌生的音乐缓缓从喇叭里流出。

“你还挺有情调啊。”张若昀笑道，心里痒痒地没忍住凑上前去亲了刘昊然一下。但他刚要缩回去的时候刘昊然便追了上来吻住他的唇，同时一只手攀上他的后颈托住他的后脑，不让他逃脱地加深自己的侵略。

张若昀呻吟着感受刘昊然的舌头情色而挑逗地在他口中舔弄翻搅，又缠住他贪婪地吮吸。那不断从舌尖泛开的快感让他呼吸渐渐加促，他有些发烫地推了推刘昊然的肩膀，脖子不经意拉长伸直，微抬着头想暂时躲开刘昊然的热吻，却反被人咬住脖子吮吸起来。

一瞬酥麻的刺激让张若昀气息渐渐地不稳，他一边小声喘息着一边推了推刘昊然的脑袋，余光瞥见天边的烟火快要全部暗下，便趁机把人从身边赶开去接着忙活。

好事被打断的刘昊然不满地在他脖子上咬了一口，但还是拿着手电筒跳下车。他把所剩的烟火全部翻了出来，颇有点斗气地一下子全部点着。霎时眼前的一片秃地从下至上全都绚烂了起来，闪烁的仙女棒插在地上围成一圈漂亮的光环，半人高的焰泉闪烁着金桔色的红光，而被包围在中间的药包正接二连三地射出高空烟火——璀璨的光芒热情燃烧着，色彩斑斓的一片噼里啪啦地喧嚣了整片夜空。

张若昀着迷地笑看着，绚烂的彩光倒映在眼里就宛如装进了满天星辰。刘昊然得意而又满足地笑了，一下坐上车后就抱住他脑袋亲吻住他单边的眼皮，顺手把人圈在了自己怀里，和他一起欣赏这美好的灿烂。

“喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。”

“人还是烟花啊？”

“都喜欢。”

“非得挑一个呢？”

张若昀抖着肩膀笑了出声，抬起头来亲了亲刘昊然的嘴唇，回道：“那就放烟花的你吧。”

刘昊然满意地咬住张若昀的嘴唇，搂着人一个翻身就压倒在货厢上。当然不会不知道要发生什么的张若昀一下有些兴奋起来，但他还是下意识地小声了一句“这还在外面呢”，只是没说完就被人用带着吻的“不会有人来”给打断了。温热的身体纠缠在一起，被撩起的情欲牵连在相触的肢体之间，暧昧而情色的吻接二连三地落在敏感的皮肤上，伴随着不断深入的爱抚激起了阵阵勾人的轻喘。

“你知道吗？”刘昊然脱下了张若昀身上的最后一件衣服丢在一旁，手掌爱抚着他赤裸肉软的身体，折起他的双腿压在胸前，“我第一次和你躺在这车上的时候，我就已经想这么做了。”

“昊然——”张若昀有些羞耻又兴奋地看着他身上的男人，贪吃的后穴被他用手指玩得酥痒不止。他渴望地叫唤着刘昊然的名字，膝盖不自觉地蹭起了自己的胸部来，总觉得那酸麻的胀痛感好像变得更严重了。

刘昊然低笑着欣赏他这浪荡又美艳的模样，硬挺的阴茎抵住他瑟缩的后穴，一个挺身便尽根没入，随即用力抽插起来。湿热的嫩穴一下就被激烈的快感干得开始收缩，化开的润滑剂混杂着不断泌出的淫液来回冲刷着敏感坚挺的龟头，那醉人的湿润吮吸激起了阵阵酸麻的快感，越发粗大的阴茎彻底撑满了紧致了穴道毫不留情地碾压着细嫩的敏感带。

接连不断的快感打得张若昀呻吟不止下身越发紧缩。被压在胸前的膝骨随着身体的晃动用力摩擦着酸麻的胸部，那弹性柔软的触感让他本能地感到一阵羞耻，然而上瘾的快感却叫他人忍不住摆着胸去揉蹭那凸起的乳头，甚至主动地用上手指捏住乳珠玩弄起来。

何时见过他这样放荡的刘昊然忍不住低骂了句脏话，他松开张若昀的双腿拉到自己腰上盘住，随着那人下意识收紧下身夹住他的时候猛地抽出又用力插入，紧跟就像打桩机一般狠快地操干起来，一连把他干得呻吟不已几乎濒临高潮，却又忽地慢下附身咬住他的胸乳，一边用力一下下磨蹭他的前列腺，一边抓住他的双乳贪婪地吃了起来，

被握在手中的肉团体积明显比之前要大了一圈，柔软弹性的触感也越发不像男人的胸脯。没想到半个月就能有这般效果的刘昊然下流地兴奋了起来，他按摩般情色地揉弄肉感的胸部，舌头贪婪地舔弄吮吸肿大的奶头，品尝间觉得自己好像真的吃到了奶味，忍不住地就加大了力度继续吮吸。

一瞬间仿佛有什么要被吸出来的奇怪感觉让张若昀忍不住绷紧了身体，但很快下身加速起来的挺动又让他酸软地瘫了下去。挺立的阴茎被人握在手里快速地套弄，胸前的双乳也被人当奶糍一般肆意咬吃着，这仿佛和昨日他在车上的幻想如出一辙的画面叫张若昀羞耻地战栗了起来。感觉到他快要去的刘昊然于是越加卖力地欺负起他的敏感点，粗暴的动作激起剧烈的快感在一瞬间吞噬了张若昀的身体，跳动的阴茎轻颤着射出了淅沥的精液，酸爽的双乳也紧跟着喷出了奶水。

霎时起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩的刘昊然抓紧了张若昀的胸用力地吸咬起来，伴随着下身蛮横的狠干一下把人操得哭出了声。还没完全意识到自己怎么了的张若昀只觉得胸口被刘昊然吸得又麻又痛，从未体验过的怪异的快感从内部直冲向胸口，仿佛宣泄般激烈摩擦着他的奶孔让他战栗不止。一直到刘昊然带着奶骚味的双唇覆上了他的嘴唇厚，他才不敢相信地在一阵痉挛中冲上了穴道高潮。

骤然紧缩的嫩穴吸得刘昊然浑身猛颤痛快地射出了精液，但他依然没有停歇地抱起了张若昀继续揉蹭着他的软穴，粗挺的阴茎一边射精一边抽插着撑开拥挤的嫩肉，那层层叠叠的吮吸感爽得他粗喘不停，越干就越起劲地啪啪啪插个不停。这时还在滴奶的乳头已经把刘昊然的衣服蹭出了一片湿润，他轻笑着按住了溢奶的双乳用力地揉弄，将那些奶液抹开涂满他的乳晕，然后低下头去含住奶头再用力地吸了一口，嘴巴兜住为数不多的奶汁喂到张若昀的嘴里，却又不断地翻搅着他的唇舌不让他吞下。

“老婆，你怎么还能出奶呢？不会是怀孕了吧。”

“你别、胡说呜——”被迫仔细地品尝了一遍乳汁的人湿红了双眼呜咽不停，持续高潮的身体几乎完全脱力地软在了刘昊然怀里。

“我怎么胡说了，你自己看看，现在还在喷着呢。”刘昊然恶劣地玩弄着肿胀的双乳，大手抓住两团软肉从根部往顶部用力一顺，指尖捏住两颗乳头往外一扯，便又轻易地挤喷出两道奶液落在自己的衣服上。

“你、肯定是你、给我吃了什么——”张若昀又爽又辱地羞道，缩着身子双臂夹住胸就像从刘昊然手里逃脱出来。然而早就无比期待着这一天的人才不会轻易放过他，只见刘昊然抓住了张若昀的双臂往他身后用力一扳，便逼着人展肩挺胸地主动把双乳送到了他的面前。

粗糙的舌头色情地舔弄着奶润的乳头，嘴唇带着牙齿连番啃咬着香软的胸肉留下一个个淫荡的痕迹。被玩得几乎化成了一滩水的人只得不断地哽咽呻吟，上面下面都湿得不行的身体紧紧地吸住了刘昊然的欲望，让他不论重复索取多少遍都永远不会厌倦。

在奶汁终于被吸空的那一刻，酸麻的痛感刺激着张若昀的神经让他不自觉地射出了前列腺液，再度痉挛的后穴立刻迎来了第二次冲顶，酥麻的穴肉狠狠地榨取出浓白的精液贪婪地吸到了深处。

刘昊然舒爽极地亲吻张若昀享受高潮延续的余韵，他一边说着“老婆多吃点，吃饱了好涨奶”刺激着怕羞的人，一边舔着虎牙把精液推开涂满他的穴道。末了再按住张若昀的后颈让人趴在自己的腿间张嘴吞进那沾满性液的粗长舔干净，顺势把未射出的余精都让他吸出全部吃进了肚子里。

彻底射干净之后，刘昊然总算安分地给人穿好衣服抱着他躺下看起了夜空。漆黑无云的天就好像一片无限大的画布，明暗不一的星星点点零碎挂在上面，随着偶尔吹起的风隐隐约约地闪烁着。空气中尚未散尽的硝烟味仿佛还带着残留的热度，早就已经不冰的啤酒罐挂满了水珠滑过的痕迹。老旧的收音机还在咿呀地唱着，失真的人声就像是来自另一个世界的声音，跨过了时间和空间，跨过了现实和虚幻，在这一刻，巧合地与他们的人生相遇，虽然只是短暂的重叠，却依然留下了值得怀念的美好。

“若昀，你说这上面真有牛郎和织女吗？”

刘昊然枕着胳膊看着天上的繁星，一旁的张若昀蹭了蹭他的肩膀半倚在他身上。

“可能吧。”

“那还是我们好，可以天天在一起。”刘昊然说着侧了个身，勾着张若昀的脖子就把人带进了怀里。

张若昀笑着亲了亲刘昊然的锁骨，勾着脚缠住了他的双腿和他抱在了一起。刘昊然顺势搂住他的腰低头亲了亲他的发顶，不知怎么地突然就冒出了一个想法。

“若昀，咱明天去买戒指吧。”

张若昀一愣，有些惊喜地抬头看他。刘昊然忽然感到一阵心头发烫，笑着摸了摸他的脸。

“带上老娘一起，咱们去打金饰。”

张若昀吸了吸鼻子，不知怎地忽然就觉得眼眶有点发热。他笑着回了一句“好”，抱紧了刘昊然仰头去亲吻他的嘴唇。

那天夜里两人回家时暗巷里已经安静了，他们轻手轻脚地重新洗过了澡回到房间里躺下，就着窗外和屋顶风扇的和风没一会儿就沉沉地睡了过去。

第二天早上，张若昀总算没有赖床地起来煮下了面条和浇头，一旁的药锅里也熬上了中药。面香肉香混着药香很快就把房里的女人叫醒，休息了一晚又吃过止痛药后，女人的不适已经缓和了许多，就是还有些虚软地不是很能直起身来。如果放在以前，这会儿醒了的她肯定要再闭眼补个回笼觉，但今天一想到张若昀已经在做早餐和熬药，她就有了欲望想起来看看。

简单的早餐只有三碗面条和一锅浇头，三人围坐在茶几旁捧着大碗吸溜吸溜地吃着，配着电视上不知道哪里的新闻没一会儿就把碗锅都清了空。负责洗碗的刘昊然收拾好东西拿到水池里冲洗，贴心的张若昀给女人倒了杯温水漱口，然后就去看锅里的药。这时碗洗得差不多的刘昊然回头朝女人问了句身体感觉怎么样，顺便把昨晚他们在车上商量的事告诉了她。

本来还打算今天整天瘫着的女人顿时来了精神，二话不说就回房间去换衣服打扮自己，两人见状都不由轻笑了出声。张若昀赶紧翻搅锅里的药材查看药汤的数量，见差不多了就熄火把药汤滤出，不多不少正正一碗。他把碗端到茶几上放凉一些，然后回房换衣服。期间洗好了碗的刘昊然敲了敲女人的门示意她先出来把药喝了，然后也回了房间换衣服。张若昀出来的时候女人已经喝完了药顺便把碗洗了，此刻估计正在化妆。等到刘昊然换好衣服出来的时候，女人也收拾好自己可以出门了。

三人沿着大街来到藏车处，张若昀先把车开到了街上，刘昊然扶着女人让她上了车，然后自己爬上了后面的货厢坐着。待张若昀听到背板被人敲了两下后，他便发动车子往进城的大街开去。

虽说今天出来的主要目的地是金铺，但难得他们三人一起休假进城来逛街，当然还是尽可能悠闲地多享受一会儿。正巧他们都没怎么逛过城里的这栋百货楼，便多花了些时间先上了顶楼，然后再一层层往下走。期间女人颇有兴致地看了不少的服装店，看上喜欢的就对着镜子比划半天，那单纯的高兴模样让她一下好像年轻了十岁。

就这样三人慢慢地从顶层一直逛到中层，从女装区逛到了男装区。于是这画面一下就变成了女人把他们按在镜子前不停地拿着衣服往他们身上比划，一路比一路夸，都快把他们夸成商店门口的模特架子了。

“你俩什么表情，老娘我可是说真的，就你们这张脸蛋这身材，要搁市里长大那肯定是当明星的料！”

“是是是，我们是明星你是模特。”刘昊然极其敷衍地推着女人的肩膀往前走。

“啧，你别不信，老娘我看人可准了。”女人不满地坚持道，“现在电视里的那些电视剧演员，哪个有你们好看。”

“姐说得对，是没人比咱好看。”张若昀半哄着笑道。结果话还没说完，就被旁边的刘昊然嫌弃道：“你瞎起什么哄。”

可张若昀不以为然：“不是啊，我觉得咱长得真挺不错的，你当初看上我不也就馋我身子吗？”

“这是一回事吗？”刘昊然皱眉道，总觉得自己被张若昀调戏一把。

“那必须是啊。”张若昀笑着搭上女人的肩，留下刘昊然一个人在后头跟着。

“什么乱七八糟的，赶紧挑戒指去！都逛一上午了。”刘昊然略显暴躁地催促道，幼稚的反应惹得前头两人笑个不停。

三人最终回到了一楼的金铺，在店员的带领下来到放满戒指的柜台前坐下。热情的柜台小姐一上来就冲着张若昀和女人开始介绍，在听到刘昊然不爽的纠正后，才带着尴尬又僵硬的笑容收起了那份女式戒指，转而多拿了一份男式戒指出来。

放置在红色绒布之上的圆环有金的也有银的，两人扫了一眼后都一致谢绝了金色的戒指。柜台小姐见他们有了方向之后就又继续着推销的工作，她特意指了几款样式大方的闭口圆戒，一边给他们介绍着材质和工艺，一边示意他们试戴一下。不太懂珠宝的两人自然是没太在意小姐专业方面的介绍，只是看着其中一款宽厚的扭环样银戒感觉确实还不错。

张若昀试着将那戒指拿起套在了刘昊然的手上，不知为何突然之间竟有种悸动的紧张感，他的动作甚至变得小心翼翼起来，略微发凉的指尖轻扫过敏感的指缝，酥痒的触感落在刘昊然心上就好像羽毛扫过了心尖。

“你觉得怎么样？”张若昀有些拘谨地期待道，仿佛亮着光的眼神闪得刘昊然心头发烫。

刘昊然没急着回答，而是拿起了小姐机敏递上来的另一枚同款也套在张若昀的手上，那一刻他仿佛可以理解这人刚才紧张的心情，他几乎有些压抑不住上扬的嘴角，视线热切地注视着那枚精致的圆戒，只觉得不管是戒指还是手指，都被相互衬托得更好看了。

“你觉得呢？”刘昊然反问了一句，紧跟着两人都不由笑了出声。甚至害羞起来的刘昊然用力地握紧了张若昀的手，像在努力掩饰自己的羞赧，又像是等不及一样，快速地把两枚戒指取下还给柜台小姐。

“我们就要这一对。”

选好了款式后两人便去了结账和量尺寸，在试过实物确定没问题后，才拿好发票和包装盒与女人一同离开。路上两人都有些情不自禁地一直牵着对方的手，精致合适的婚戒贴合在皮肤上，就好像一对无形的同心锁将他们锁在了一起。

越发觉得自己像个电灯泡的女人忍不住啧啧啧地摇了摇头，然而嘴上虽然有些抱怨，表情看着却是幸福。三人从百货楼出来后沿着马路走到了隔壁街上的一家小金铺，女人把一个用旧报纸叠成的小方包交给正在打金的老头。纸包里放的是她父母唯一留给她的东西，这么些年来一直压在她的床底下，并不是舍不得拿出来，只是找不到契机。可今天不一样了，她不知道刘昊然和张若昀两人心里到底是怎么想的，但对她来说，这便算是大喜。既是大喜之日，自然要戴些喜庆的金饰。父母留给她的东西不多，加起来刚刚够做一只金手镯。女人这头刚挑好了款式，那边就看到昔日的回忆一下全熔没了样，心里忽然落空之时却又感到了一阵释怀。

老头打金的手艺十分纯熟，虽然多少有点偷金的小动作在，但比起别家店而言已经老实安分了很多。最后的成品是一枚开口的镯子，扁平而带有些弧度的表面简单地刻了些好看的花纹。女人付过钱后接过镯子扣在了手腕上，纯正的金色搭配着鲜红的裙子更显得她皮肤白皙。

“好看吗？”心里欢喜的她忍不住回头朝两人亮了亮手上的金镯，笑得盈盈发光的模样宛如一个将要出嫁的女孩。

“特别好看。”张若昀柔声笑道，就连一旁的刘昊然也都笑着附和了一声。

心里越发高兴的女人亲昵地一手挽住一人的胳膊，大声说着要带他们去吃好吃的便轻快地走向了不远处的一家饭馆。

然而有些事情就好像是注定逃不过的。在三人准备进门的时候，远处响起的一阵喧闹吓得他们齐齐回头。忽然之间街上所有的行人都驻足张望，店铺里的商贩客人也都纷纷探出了身子。被民警押着一个跟一个从后街暗巷里走出来的男女个个低着头，垂着脸，神情恍惚。紧跟在他们身后的厉声呼喝一瞬让女人虚软地险些站不住，好在她身旁的刘昊然及时搂住腰抱紧了她。皱着眉的男人毫不犹豫地立刻转身带她走进了饭馆，跟在他们身后的张若昀朝老板要了个最靠里的位置。两人一同护着女人走到桌旁让她坐下，张若昀立刻倒给她一杯热水让她捧着缓缓身子。

一时紧张起来的氛围让三人都沉默无言，刘昊然和张若昀相互对视了一眼，仿佛都在对方的眼里读懂了什么，随后又各自忙活地一人负责点菜，一人负责拆开塑封的餐具。

“咱们搬家吧。”忽然间，刘昊然的一句话让所有人的动作都停了下来。

张若昀顿了一下才把手里揉成团的塑封膜扔在一旁，关心的眼神不由自主地投向了身旁捧着水杯的女人。

女人似乎有些震惊地看着刘昊然，可见他不像是在开玩笑，眼神又逐渐地转为了疑惑，紧接着她好像想到了什么，转头看向一旁的张若昀，在对上他关心和安抚的眼神后，才明白地垂下了双眼。

“可是——搬去哪——”

“总会有地方的。”刘昊然肯定地打断道。

“咱们先收拾东西，至于去哪里……让我想想吧。”张若昀说着把碗筷推放到女人面前，顺手轻抚着她的肩膀示意她别太担心。

女人看着神情坚定的两人，忽地就觉得鼻子有点酸。她扁着嘴挤出一个笑容，纵使心里没底，在此刻也还是用力地点了点头。

“好。”她努力装作无畏道，带着哭腔的笑是害怕却也是豁出去的信任，“你们负责安排，老娘我出钱！”


	11. Chapter 11

十一

真的要走了。

张若昀站在被收拾好的家门口，看着里面仅剩的小灶台和一张铁架床，悬空的心难免不安和犹豫起来。等待房东来收房的时候他先后遇见了住在隔壁的两家人，一开始是那一家三口，妇人出门倒水时因这停在外面的小卡愣了愣，她转头看向靠在车旁的他，似乎有些好奇又有些羡慕地问了句：“你要走了？”张若昀浅笑着点了点头，预料之中地听到女人又问：“你去哪儿啊？”张若昀垂下眼摇了摇头，苦笑着回道：“还没定呢。”女人有些意外但又好像理解地点点头，不知是出于同情还是一种没来由的寄托，她笑着对张若昀柔声道：“总会有地方的。”张若昀感激地笑了笑，别过女人之后拉开车门坐着继续等。

他从置物架上拿起烟和打火机，又打开车里的收音机听着失真的音乐。在烟抽到只剩小半根的时候，他看到另一家的门开了，一个身材高挑衣着亮丽的年轻男人从屋里走出来。在他看到停在门口的车子时，反应和刚才那妇人有些类似，但他回神很快。男人抬头看了一眼整齐摆在货厢里头的东西，又转头看向坐在车门边抽烟的张若昀。“要搬了？”他简洁地问了一句，见张若昀笑着点点头后也跟着浅笑了一下，“挺好。”男人的神情看起来像是想到了什么，往下看的双眼里透出了张若昀从来没在他身上见过的，但又好像并不陌生的温柔。然后他就听到男人说：“我过两天也准备搬了。”张若昀有些意外地看向他，但还没来得及多问一句，就被男人的手机铃声给打断了。男人笑着朝他摆摆手离开，接起电话时说话的语气更活跃了一些却同时更温柔了一些。他听到男人让电话那头的人去集市街口等他，还说自己今天会带他去城里哪儿玩。那一刻张若昀好像突然明白，刚才在男人身上感觉到的熟悉源自什么，可能是因为他看到了自己的影子。

男人离开后又过了一阵子，在张若昀抽完第三根烟的时候，房东总算开着车过来了。在验收过房间后两人一手交钥匙，一手交退还的押金和房租，简单道别之后就各自上车离开。只是在临走之前，张若昀还是下意识地看了一眼这间他住了快十年的板房，他原以为自己会在这住一辈子，而事实上如果没有认识刘昊然，或者说如果他们没有走到一起，自己应该真就会住一辈子。但生活里从来就没有如果的事，而且就算真让他重来一遍，他想结局还是会一样的，甚至依刘昊然那个性子，说不定进度还会被提前。

张若昀抿嘴笑了笑，拿出手机来给人打了个电话，交代他在巷口等着帮忙搬东西后，便开车离开了这地方。

张若昀从家里带走的行李不多，体积最大的就是那个二手洗衣机，剩下的无非是衣服、被褥还有一些锅碗瓢盆。他把车开到巷口的时候刘昊然和女人都已经等在那里，待车子停下后刘昊然直接上了货厢把小东西都递给女人先放在路边看好，然后和下车赶来的张若昀一起把洗衣机从车上搬下去。东西都卸下后，张若昀先去了藏车，女人帮忙在巷口看东西，刘昊然则开始动手搬东西。期间他们的动静引来了不少街坊的好奇询问，但真的知道他们准备搬家之后，也没多少人真的惊讶，只是仿佛有些羡慕。

那晚，刘昊然和女人都在忙着收拾各自的东西，之前堆放在阳台的杂物已经全部清干净了，客厅的一角如今也腾了出来放着一些打包好的东西和张若昀的行李。在他们忙活的时候，灶台处的烟火气也在忙碌着，饭菜的香味与中药的微苦总是能立刻唤起两人的注意。无声的默契好像早已形成，刘昊然停下手上的工作走到张若昀身后抱着他亲了一口，洗过手后他拿起抹布擦干净茶几再摆上碗筷，一边催促着女人出来吃饭，一边拔掉饭锅的电线准备盛饭。

今晚的主菜是比较丰盛的辣口红烧肉，因为接下来路上奔波的时候他们就只能顿顿泡面干粮，所以张若昀想趁离开前做些好的。红烧肉浓油赤酱，吃多了难免会腻，于是素菜配的是酸爽的醋溜土豆丝。另外张若昀还做了个尖椒炒鸡蛋，以防女人嫌腻吃不了太多肉好给她下饭。

饭后刘昊然惯例揽下了洗碗的工作，女人在沙发上歇了一会儿，喝过药后又回到房间去收拾东西。这时闲下来的张若昀走出阳台点了根烟，他撑着半高的水泥边，透过生锈的栅栏看向外面昏暗的巷道。他手里翻转着自己的手机，并不放空的眼神显然是在纠结和犹豫。点燃的香烟已经慢慢地烧了一截，发白的烟灰随着他不经意的动作跌落在水泥台上。张若昀拿下烟吐出一口又顺便弹了弹烟灰，手指夹着暂时搁在一旁，低头专心翻起了手机的通讯录。

微亮的屏幕在他脸上照出了一小片方形的蓝光，略有些刺眼的感觉让他下意识地眯着眼皱了皱眉头。虽然城镇地方小人也不多，但由于跑货要经常和店家及供货商联系，所以他的手机里少说也存了上百号人的电话，可要找到他想找的那个电话却并不难，毕竟一个只有两个字的名字在一堆至少三个字起的名字里实在是过于显眼。所以难的在于把这个号码拨出去，还有想拨出去之后要说的话。

一时没什么头绪的张若昀暂时把视线从屏幕上移开，他叹了一口气，又用抽烟来掩饰自己的叹气。他有些紧张，两只手的手心都有些出汗。他还有些慌张，感觉两边手心都凉飕飕的。这个电话号码他已经十年没有联系过了，谁也不知道它还在不在，而用它的人还是不是十年前的人。就算他运气好，这人没换电话号，他又该对他说什么呢，怎么开口呢，那人还记得他吗，会理他吗？

张若昀越想心里就越没底，他握紧了手机，又放下了手机。他垂下头抱着后脑深深地吸了一口烟，却又觉得自己不能放弃地直起了身来。最后他还是把烟抽尽了扔到巷里去，然后拿着手机往远离门口的深处走过去，盯着那两个字看了几秒，终于把电话拨了出去。

等待的过程比他预料的还要漫长，响亮的忙音一声接一声缓慢而沉重地敲击着他的心脏。他忽然觉得拿着手机的手有点麻，他害怕自己不小心挂断了电话，连忙换了只手拿稳，又不自觉地靠在了墙上想找个依靠。电话接通了，他一下子站直了身，有些发干的嘴唇动了动，有些心虚地道了声：“喂？”

“——兔崽子？”电话那头的人像是顿了一下才回道，那熟悉的嗓音和称呼一瞬让张若昀鼻头发酸，他忍不住笑着回了句“老头子”，就听到那边响起了时隔十年却一如既往的爽朗笑声。

“臭小子！十年了吧！可算想起来给我打电话了？没良心的东西！”老头一边笑一边骂道，隐约间张若昀还能听到旁边有妇人在询问他跟谁讲电话呢的声音，老头笑着回了一句听不太清的话，然后就好像拿着手机换了个安静些的地方。

“说吧，是不是找老头有事啊。”

张若昀低下了头，轻声地回道：“我可能要走了。”

“什么玩意儿？”老头突然激动起来，可能是误会了张若昀这话的意思。

“我可能要搬了。”

“靠，说清楚嘛！”老头气骂道，但很快又感叹了一声，“你还在那小镇呢是吧。唉……搬吧，搬好，别待在那儿了。”

张若昀苦笑了一声，抬起头来看向屋外的街灯，嘴唇几度开合欲言又止，但还是不知道该怎么开口。“我……老头……你、你能给我指个地儿吗？你放心我绝对不是要来投靠你占你便宜，我就是——”

“嗨！讲那么多干啥呢！你小子我从小看着大的，是什么样的人我还不知道吗！”老头呵斥着打断了张若昀，只问，“你一个人走？”

张若昀不知怎地就想到了刘昊然的脸，拿着手机的手暗自收紧，戴在无名指上的戒指不经意碰到了机壳。

“不是一个人。”他浅笑着回道，又补充道，“我认识了一个人，我想带他走。”

“哟！处对象啦？结了吗？有孩子没？”

“说啥呢，没孩子。”张若昀皱着鼻子笑骂道。

“嗨，现在没有以后就有了！”老头笑道，“挺好的，挺好，一家人整整齐齐，挺好。”

“所以……你能再帮我一次吗？你就给我指个地儿，我自己能有办法。”

“这有啥不行，你就到我这儿来吧！虽说这地儿吧，不是什么大城市，没那么好的生活，但也比那破镇强多了。你在这租个房子，跑货也好做点生意也好，终归能过下去的。”

“好。”张若昀由衷谢道，鼻头越发酸楚的同时眼眶也开始热了起来。

“好！地址我短信发给你哈，到了之后打个电话，咱爷俩聚聚！”

“嗯！”张若昀笑着点了点头，放下电话之后就忍不住眼泪哭了出来。这时他听到有一阵脚步声在身后靠近，刘昊然抱住他低垂的脑袋吻着额头把他按在了怀里。哭得不敢抬头的张若昀只得把脸埋在他颈窝，双手圈住他的腰回抱着他。过了半晌终于冷静一些后，张若昀才用手擦了擦眼泪，吸着鼻子告诉刘昊然他们有地方可去了。

“那我们明天就走。”刘昊然没有多问，也没有多说，只是笑着吻了吻张若昀眼角的湿意，搂着他回到了屋里一起收拾行李。

第二天上午，张若昀和刘昊然把所有的行李都一一搬到了车上放好固定好，期间女人和房东完成了交接的手续，拿着退还的钱从一旁坐上了车。关于他们即将要去的这个地方，女人没有过多地打听，只是在刘昊然和张若昀的话里得知是一个在镇子南边的小城市，不算太远，但因为货厢里载着刘昊然所以他们不能走高速，所以要费点时间，不过最多三天也就到了。

“路上奔波可能会有些辛苦，你要是觉得不舒服就说，千万别硬撑。”张若昀一边说一边给女人系上安全带，然后又递给她一大瓶温热的水让她抱着。

“哎呀我没那么娇弱，别担心。”女人笑着安抚道。

张若昀闻言便也笑着收回了手，随后探出头去问了一句刘昊然上面的情况，收到他确认回复之后，再坐好绑好安全带，发动车子准备上路。那一刻，三人都下意识往暗巷里看了一眼，曾经熟悉的地方好像忽然变得陌生起来，那些知道名字和不知道名字的街坊零星地站在巷里巷外，有的和他们挥手道别，有的只是安静看着。

张若昀收回了视线踩下油门，满载的车子沉重却平稳地一路前行。女人靠坐在椅背上转头看着不断后退的人事物，难以言喻的复杂心情沉积在心头，等到车子终于开出了小城之后，化作热痛的眼泪止不住地往外流。张若昀给她递了一卷纸巾又揉了揉她的头发，顺便调大了收音机的音量让音乐暂时盖过了一切。怀旧的金曲缓缓地从音响里流出，像一个娓娓道来的故事，唱着辛酸苦楚，也唱着美好团圆。后座货厢上的刘昊然靠着背板躺坐在毯子上，听着驾驶室里隐隐约约传来的音乐声，在一旁的包里翻出了他的耳机和音乐播放器。他吹着风听着熟悉无比的那几首歌，闭上眼后就仿佛做梦一样看到回忆里的画面一幕接一幕地在脑海里上映。这陌生的体验忽然让他分不清现实和虚幻，他摇摇晃晃地在车上抖着，直到一丝陌生的腥臭钻入了他的鼻子。他忽然睁开眼坐直了身，看着路边成片的田野和民房愣住了视线。那一刻，他突然想哭，湿热的眼眶模糊了他的视线，发凉的眼泪自他眼角无声地滑落。

这一路他们走了三天有多，搬进的新家是老头好心帮忙给他们找的。城市里的房租要比镇里贵上许多，但好在还能月付，毕竟住下之后工作之前要办的手续也还有一些，总不能一下子把积蓄都花光了。新办的居住证让三人前后等了约半个月，期间他们一边熟悉着城市里陌生的环境，一边商量着以后的打算。张若昀原想着他和刘昊然可以一个人接着跑货，一个人出去找工作，但在女人的建议下，他们最终决定做点小本生意，早期可以靠跑货帮补一下生计。于是刘昊然在拿到居住证的第二天就去学考驾照，张若昀和女人租下了街口的一个小铺面。他们没有钱搞装修，就只是简单地打扫了地方买来几张桌子和椅子，甚至连干活用的锅碗瓢盆，也大多是他们自己原本的东西。然而仅仅是这样的前期花销，也差不多把他们仅有的积蓄全花光了。

但好在刘昊然学车挺快，一个月多就把驾照拿了下来，在老头的帮衬下从他家小超市的送货开始，一点点地摸着门路开始赚钱。而小炒店的生意在女人每日站街招客的努力下也还尚可，经过一个月的试营业后，基本上已经稳定了一批以学生和散工为主的回头客。虽然现在赚回来的钱还够不上花出去的零头，但至少下个月的房租算是有着落了。而且他们运气不错，赶上了中秋过节，城里的百货商场开始集中进货，让刘昊然趁机捞了笔大的。

正节当天，小城市里家家户户都是习惯居家过节，小炒店里没有什么客人，他们也就干脆提早闭门。跑完货回来的刘昊然直接在小店洗手间里用凉水冲了个澡，裸着上身出来时可以明显看到胳膊和身子已经晒得不一样色了。正在收银台那儿看着电视的女人顺手递给他一瓶刚开的冰啤酒，刘昊然接过来时瞅了一眼电视里的肥皂剧，一如既往地嫌弃了一句，便到厨房去找张若昀。

彼时张若昀正忙着料理今天的晚餐，见刘昊然进来了也只是和他简单交换了一个吻就又接着切菜去。一时感觉自己被冷落的人不满地搂着他的腰咬了他脖子一口，渐渐闲不住的手开始伸进衣服里去揉他的胸。顿时一阵酸麻的张若昀红着耳朵用手肘顶了顶身后的刘昊然，一边提醒他女人还在外面，一边却又放纵他的行为。被惯纵的人于是越发放肆地玩弄了起来，见张若昀已经切完了菜就把人翻过来直接吻住，同时坏心地扣弄着他胸口的创口贴，不顾男人的抗拒一下就将那小玩意撕了下来。

“别、嗯——”突然被吸住乳头的张若昀连忙捂嘴堵住暧昧的呻吟，他紧张地抓住了刘昊然的肩膀却又情不自禁地兴奋起来，蓄了好几天已经满溢的奶汁涨得他又酸又痛，然而释放的快感却又让他羞得红透了脸。

“老婆，你的奶真香。”刘昊然故意低笑着挑逗道，含住半口的乳汁便吻上了张若昀的唇。接着他拿起一旁的杯子给张若昀挤奶，乳白的奶液接二连三地从红肿的乳头里喷出溅在杯壁处，那强烈的视觉冲击激得两人都有点浑身发烫。渐渐忍不住的刘昊然干脆低头吻住了张若昀的脖子，同时暗示性地挺着胯磨蹭他的大腿。

被挑逗的张若昀心里一阵发痒，手指摩挲着刘昊然的裤子最后还是伸进去握住了勃起的阴茎。他一边快速卖力地套弄着，一边捂住自己的嘴唇不让呻吟泄出来。但好在胸口的奶之前已经被刘昊然喝掉了大半，现在不过挤了小半杯就已经彻底清空了库存。总算松懈下来的张若昀低头靠在刘昊然身上喘息，勃起的分身也不自觉地蹭起了他的身体，示意他也用手帮自己解决一下。于是两人开始紧挨在一起一边接吻一边给对方手交，酥麻的快感和随时可能被发现的紧张感让他们很快就渐近了高潮。射出的那一刻，刘昊然用自己的上衣包住了两人的下身，同时越发用力地吮吸着张若昀的双唇。待高潮的余韵彻底消散后，两人才慢慢地分开各自整理好自己的衣服。张若昀红着耳朵把刘昊然从厨房里赶了出去，得了便宜的人笑着最后再偷摸一下他的屁股便拿着杯子和衣服出去了。

刘昊然想着先去洗衣服，就把装着奶的玻璃杯随手放在了桌子上。一旁的女人一时好奇地看了一眼，然后立刻骂着收回了视线。片刻后洗完衣服的刘昊然把上衣摊开搭在椅子上晾干，拿起杯子几口喝完了奶就又回到厨房继续骚扰张若昀。

晚些时候，总算搞定了晚餐的张若昀端着大锅的鸡汤从厨房里走出来，跟在后面的刘昊然手上端了两碟肉菜，女人见状便起身进了厨房把余剩的素菜和凉菜一起拿了出来。还是第一次吃得如此丰盛的三人围坐在桌旁开心地碰了碰瓶，从电视里传出的晚会声音仿佛把这安静的小店也变得热闹了起来。

家常便饭，四菜一汤，筷起筷落之间，道来的便是名为生活的故事。

今日的中秋，他们一家团聚。明后的日子，他们仍将相伴相守。

完。

*不知道算不算彩蛋，住在张若昀隔壁的那个年轻男人，就是第一章里刘昊然见到的那个，与和他一样男扮女装接客的人接吻的男人，而年轻男人打电话的对象，就是那个男扮女装接客的人，他说也要搬了，就是要带着那人一起离开这里。

*关于为什么若昀到了中秋还有奶这件事，其实是开始搬家之后就忙起来了，昊然没空给他下药，一直到后来新生活相对稳定了一些之后，才又接着给他下药的。不过喝完这次以后估计就不会再有了。


End file.
